


Nierządnica babilońska była przemiłą dziewczyną

by tehanu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: Sherlock wchodzi do pomieszczenia i od razu wypycha z niego całą wolną przestrzeń. Z przestrzenią w głowie Johna robi to samo.





	Nierządnica babilońska była przemiłą dziewczyną

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.), [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Whore of Babylon Was a Perfectly Nice Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/133861) by [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there). 



 

John nie myśli o Sherlocku Holmesie od rana do wieczora. Czego by nie sugerowała łagodnie uniesioną brwią jego opłacana przez państwo terapeutka, są w jego życiu rzeczy, które Sherlocka nie dotyczą. (Na przykład: rodzina Johna, koszmary o Afganistanie.)

John nie zaczyna każdego zdania od „Sherlock mówi…”, „Sherlock uważa…” ani „Wczoraj wieczorem Sherlock…”, co by nie mówiła Harry. Harry się z nim o to drażni, ale to tylko dowodzi, że Harry jest, i zawsze była, boleśnie uzależniona od wtykania nosa w nie swoje sprawy.

Nie myśli o Sherlocku przez cały czas. No ale dobrze, zdarza mu się. Nocą, kiedy nie może z powrotem zasnąć i nie chce zamknąć oczu, żeby przypadkiem nie usłyszeć strzałów. Kiedy potrzebuje myślenia o czymś, co by nie było piaskiem, krwią, migotaniem świateł, wysiadającymi prądnicami i pacjentami przesuwanymi na koniec kolejki, bo nie da się ich uratować – a kogoś innego może się da. Wprawdzie John uwielbia Londyn i jego zatłoczone ulice, uwielbia telewizję, książki i wszystkie te przyjemności, którym może się oddawać, od kiedy wrócił do kraju, ale to nie wystarczy, żeby przestało mu się przypominać. Te rzeczy nie przykuwają jego uwagi.

Za to Sherlock zawsze przykuwa jego uwagę.

Wszystko w nim jest dziwne i odrobinę cudowne. Jest genialny i gruboskórny, ale na ogół wyrządza ludziom tyle dobra. Jest grubiański wobec Mycrofta i łobuzerski w stosunku do pani Hudson. Jest wyśmienitym aktorem, kiedy odpowiada to jego celom, ale najczęściej nie chce mu się zachowywać nawet pozorów jakiejś kultury.

John jest ciekawy, czy Sherlock zamiast chodzić do szkoły był kształcony w domu, czy miał prywatnych nauczycieli i był trzymany z dala od innych dzieci; to by tłumaczyło całą tę wiedzę ogólną, której mu brakuje, i wszystkie te niuanse życia społecznego, które tak bezlitośnie tratuje. Ale Sherlock zna się na ludziach, nawet jeśli nie zawsze ich rozumie; rozpoznaje wzorce w ich zachowaniu i odkrywa ich sekrety. Nie mógłby przecież tego robić, gdyby wychowywał się w izolacji. I ten akcent, to słowo „mamuś”: wszystko to wskazuje na tak zwaną „szkołę publiczną” – elitarną prywatną szkołę z internatem.

John nie wie ani nie pytał, ale jest ciekawy.

Czasami, kiedy jest bardzo późno, a przed nim jeszcze tyle godzin nocy, za dużo, kiedy w ciemności rozbrzmiewają widmowe krzyki, John myśli o seksie. I o Sherlocku.

Nigdy nie widział, żeby Sherlock dotknął kogoś, kto nie był trupem. (Nie z uczuciem. Nie bez konkretnego, fizycznego celu.) Sherlock też nie zachęca do tego, żeby go dotykać – jest bez przerwy w ruchu, bystry jak strumień; cały czas przeskakuje z jednej myśli na drugą, stąd tam. Sherlock nawet nie dzieli się z nikim kanapą. Tak jakby otaczał go krąg pustej przestrzeni, a na jego granicy wielkimi czerwonymi literami napisane było „nie dotykać” i jakby nikt nie próbował się przez nią przedrzeć.

Aż John jest ciekawy.

***

Nie żeby John był jakimś zboczeńcem. Nie zamontował u nich w łazience ukrytych kamer ani nie masturbował się pościelą, w której spał Sherlock. Ale o czwartej nad ranem nie ma zbyt wielu innych rzeczy, o których mógłby myśleć.

Mógłby pomyśleć o stanie swojego konta bankowego i o tym, że zawsze czuje się tak, jakby tylko jeden krok dzielił go od ostatnich dwudziestu funtów. (Okej, tak nie jest, ale John nie potrafi zdusić tego uporczywego niepokoju przy pomocy rozumu ani faktów.) Te myśli zawsze prowadzą do tematu skromnej emerytury, którą pobiera, i którą, jak wie, powinien czymś uzupełniać, a potem do rany po kuli, która go do niej doprowadziła. Stąd już niedaleka droga do przypomnienia sobie, jak wstrząs uderzenia powalił go na ziemię, a on uniósł dłoń do ramienia i odkrył, że jest mokra; mokra i lepka w tym suchym, pełnym pyłu kraju; zobaczył na niej piasek i krew, a potem długie sekundy minęły, zanim przyszło mu do głowy, żeby ucisnąć ranę – nie żeby to było łatwe albo się na coś przydało.

Stara się więc o tym nie myśleć.

Nad czym innym by się nie zastanawiał, wszystko bez wyjątku nieuchronnie wraca do myśli o Sherlocku. To naprawdę nie jest wina Johna. Sherlock wchodzi do pomieszczenia i od razu wypycha z niego całą wolną przestrzeń. Z przestrzenią w głowie Johna robi to samo. Po prostu  _jest_ , nadnaturalnej wielkości i taki niewiarygodny, że przecież nie może być prawdziwy. Fascynujący i genialny. Zupełnie hipnotyzujący.

I wbrew wszelkim sugestiom, że jest inaczej, John jest jednak normalnym (względnie normalnym) samcem i ma swój temperament, a seks to jedna z tych rzeczy, o których człowiek myśli. Nawet jeśli wie, że nie powinien. Nawet jeśli jego myśli krążą wokół jego absurdalnego, niemożliwego współlokatora.

No ale Sherlock i seks. Tak. Trudno to sobie wyobrazić. (Chociaż  _bardzo_ przyjemnie.)

Johnowi trudno jest pomyśleć, że ktoś mógłby się przedrzeć przez jego wrodzoną, hmm… sherlockowatość; że Sherlock mógłby przystanąć w biegu na chwilę dość długą, żeby ktoś za nim nadążył. Nie potrafi sobie tego wyobrazić. Nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić, jak Sherlock przyprowadza kogoś do domu i prowadzi go na górę do siebie do sypialni. Jak się z kimś całuje, po czym nie odsuwa się, nie analizuje, nie dzieli się z nim konstruktywną krytyką ani nie zaczyna się ni z tego ni z owego rozwodzić nad szamponem tej osoby.

Nieraz widział, jak Sherlock rozmawia z ludźmi, i wie, że potrafi grać przez trzydzieści sekund, góra przez minutę, ale po upływie tego czasu pozbywa się rozmówcy z ulgą. John nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić Sherlocka z nikim.

Czy też, żeby zachować uczciwość, nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić Sherlocka z nikim  _innym_ . Zaskakujące, z jaką łatwością potrafi sobie wyobrazić siebie w scenariuszu, który obejmuje też Sherlocka i seks.

On nie musiałby się przedzierać przez jego niechęć do bycia dotykanym, nie tak naprawdę. Jest pewien, że Sherlock dałby mu się dotykać. Wie, tak jak zna jego uśmiech i jego długie, złożone w zamyśleniu palce, że Sherlock by mu pozwolił.

Znieruchomiałby i patrzyłby z uwagą, jak John nachyla się do niego coraz bliżej. Jak go całuje, na zachętę, cierpliwie, delikatnie. Bo byłby delikatny i ostrożny, bo Sherlock potrzebuje kogoś, kto będzie uważał, nie wyśmieje go, nie będzie naciskał ani go prowokował, kto z jego niedoświadczenia nie zrobi puenty żartu.

Sherlock pomyślałby pewnie, że to takie sentymentalne i ckliwe, ale tak właśnie podchodzi do tego John.

Potrafi to sobie wyobrazić bez trudu. Jak na kanapie w salonie, miejscu bezpiecznym i neutralnym, bo wspólnym, powoli całuje Sherlocka i rozplątuje i ściąga mu szalik. Rozpina mu marynarkę i zsuwa z ramion. Przez cienką bawełnę koszuli obrysowuje jego pierś i przeciąga ustami po ostrej krawędzi jego szczęki, po czym szybko rozpina guziki, żeby zawędrować ustami niżej po jego bladej, chłodnej skórze.

Może sobie wyobrazić, jak podnosi wzrok i widzi wyraz twarzy Sherlocka, którego nieporuszony wzrok chłonie każdy szczegół, każdy ruch. A kiedy John położy dłonie na jego udzie, Sherlock kiwnie głową. Zaufa mu. I będzie dalej patrzył.

***

Ale ten pierwszy pocałunek nie jest szczególnie delikatny. Przyprawia o zawrót głowy i zapiera dech w piersiach. John tak się cieszy, że żyje, że jest w domu, że niemal-pewna-śmierć okazała się zwyczajnym mało-brakowało, że nie myśli, co robi. Nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, co zrobił, do chwili, gdy jest już po fakcie, on się odsuwa, ręce ma wczepione w kołnierz płaszcza Sherlocka, a Sherlock ma usta wilgotne i rozchylone w zaskoczeniu.

— John — mówi Sherlock, jakby wymawiał to słowo na próbę, pierwszy raz, jakby nie bardzo wiedział, co ono znaczy.

I John odpowiada:

— Sherlock — i — nie całkiem o to mi… — i — Nie tak to sobie wyobrażałem — i — szlag.

Sherlock patrzy na niego, jakby John właśnie się przyznał do kolejnej awantury ze sklepowym terminalem kart płatniczych. Usta ma rozciągnięte w prostą linię, ale w oczach błąka mu się rozbawienie.

— Do sypialni — mówi, kładzie rękę nisko na plecach Johna i popycha go do przodu. W stronę swojego pokoju.

Sherlocka w łóżku John sobie nie wyobrażał.

(No dobrze, wyobrażał sobie, ale niewyraźnie, bez ostrych konturów, w niejaskrawym świetle. Jak Sherlock leży rozciągnięty na ciemnej pościeli: długie blade ręce i nogi, ciemne włosy w nieładzie. Jak John przebiega palcami po jego nagiej skórze, obrysowując każdy kąt i każdą krzywą jego ciała. Jak kładzie się za nim skulony, przyciska dyszy mu otwartymi ustami w łopatkę i nieznośnie, bezlitośnie wolno wchodzi w niego, splatając palce z jego palcami.)

Nie myślał o pokoju Sherlocka jako o sypialni. Łóżko jest pościelone, choć nie tak schludnie jak w wojsku; jest też nocna szafka, a na niej lampka i jakieś skrawki paragonów. W pokoju panuje porządek, jeśli nie liczyć zagraconych półek i stosu podręczników w rogu. Drzwi szafy są uchylone i John widzi w niej kilka ciemnych garniturów rozwieszonych w dokładnie dwucalowych odstępach.

Sherlock robi dwa kroki i zamyka szafę, a potem drzwi sypialni, i John ma wrażenie, że powinien coś powiedzieć. Udaje mu się dojść do „Uch”, potem Sherlock jest z powrotem przy nim i kładzie mu rękę na biodrze, jakby to była jego własność.

John myśli, że może jest kolej Sherlocka coś powiedzieć, ale Sherlock ma chyba inne zdanie. Klęka szybko i tak zwinnie, jakby dawał krok przez ich stolik do kawy, po czym ociera się policzkiem o przód spodni Johna. Mają za sobą noc pełną adrenaliny i uciekania przed uzbrojonymi bandytami, ale John wie, że nie ma to nic wspólnego z tym, jak szybko jego dezorientacja ustępuje miejsca rozpaczliwej erekcji.

Nieraz widział szybkie, zręczne palce Sherlocka na strunach skrzypiec i klawiaturach komórek. Nie powinno go dziwić, że Sherlock odsuwa głowę tylko na moment i to mu wystarcza, żeby odpiąć Johnowi pasek, rozpiąć mu spodnie i zsunąć bieliznę. Potem są jego usta — Boże,  _usta_ Sherlocka, rozgrzane i wilgotne, z wciągniętymi policzkami, z językiem drażniącym każdy nerw. Ten nieprzyzwoity odgłos połykania, kiedy Sherlock bierze jego fiuta do ust tak głęboko, jakby w ogóle nie miał odruchu wymiotnego, jego ręce na udach Johna, muśnięcia palców na biodrach, a potem, kiedy skóra robi się bardziej wrażliwa na dotyk, ostre drapanie paznokci.

John wierci się i zachłystuje powietrzem, wczepia palce we włosy i ramiona Sherlocka, gdzie tylko może, i nie puszcza, jakby jego życie od tego zależało. Stara się nie rzucać biodrami, naprawdę się stara, ale wobec takiego ssania jest bezradny. Musi pchać, chociaż trochę, nie potrafi się powstrzymać; biodra mu drgają, kiedy Sherlock wydaje jednostajny dźwięk, jakby coś nucił, i cały ten czas, cały ten czas obserwuje go tymi nienaturalnie bladymi oczami, teraz pociemniałymi z pożądania.

John jest niemal pewien, że miauczy, kiedy dochodzi. Boi się, że ugną się pod nim kolana, ale udaje mu się przewrócić się do tyłu na łóżko Sherlocka. Potrzebuje dobrych pięciu minut, żeby uświadomić sobie, że spodnie utknęły mu na wysokości kolan, i dalszych pięciu, żeby się tym w ogóle przejąć.

***

Wspomnienia Johna dotyczące tego, co było dalej, są mgliste, jak to wspomnienia po orgazmie. W którymś momencie Sherlock musiał rozwiązać mu sznurówki i zdjąć buty, bo jego następny wyraźny punkt odniesienia to głos Sherlocka przy jego uchu, jak niskim, intymnie brzmiącym tonem mówi:

— Chcę cię pieprzyć. — Nie jest to tak naprawdę propozycja ani pytanie, bo palce Sherlocka, absurdalnie, fantastycznie długie, wpychają mu się już do środka, więc John postanawia nie odpowiadać. Jęk, który z siebie wydaje, powinien wystarczyć za odpowiedź.

To jakoś prowadzi do momentu, w którym John, wciąż w koszuli i marynarce, ma kolana założone za nagie ramiona Sherlocka, rękami zapiera się mocno o ścianę, pcha i domaga się więcej i mocniej. Najlepiej zapamiętuje usta Sherlocka: błysk zębów i nabrzmiałe, poczerwieniałe wargi uchwycone w otwartym uśmiechu.

***

W nocy budzi się zaplątany w pościel Sherlocka. Sherlock leży na brzuchu, wyciągnięty w poprzek w nogach łóżka, i pisze coś na laptopie Johna.

— To mój komputer? — pyta John, tłumiąc ziewnięcie.

— Był bliżej.

— Był na kanapie.

Białoniebieski blask ekranu pada na kości policzkowe Sherlocka, rzucając na jego twarz nieziemskie cienie. Sherlock cały jest z bladej skóry, bladych oczu i bladych ust na tle kontrastujących ciemnych włosów.

— Mój był w kuchni — odpowiada, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu.

John dalej jest w koszuli i marynarce, więc siada, żeby je zdjąć.

— Pięć kroków dalej, Sherlock. Nie musiałeś brać mojego.

— Nie używałeś go — mówi Sherlock i jest to prawda. — Śpij dalej.

***

John myślał czasem o Sherlocku i seksie – częściej, niż kiedykolwiek będzie gotów się przyznać – ale zawsze były to takie fantazje, które snuje się późną nocą, a które nie mają zbyt wiele wspólnego z rzeczywistością. Nie było w nich żadnego ciągu dalszego, żadnego niezręcznego poranka  _po_ . Wiele, wiele razy wyobrażał sobie, jak się z Sherlockiem całuje; ani razu nie wyobrażał sobie, jak następnego dnia rano budzi się sam u niego w łóżku.

Mocno pociera czoło dłonią, ale, jak się okazuje, zdolności parapsychicznych nie da się wtłoczyć do ludzkiego mózgu fizycznie. Jak dotąd nic w jego znajomości z Sherlockiem nie poszło tak, jak by się można spodziewać. Naprawdę nie ma sensu zaczynać się o to martwić teraz.

John wstaje z łóżka, jakby to był taki sam dzień jak każdy inny. Zbiera swoje ubranie z podłogi, zakłada spodnie i idzie prosto do łazienki wziąć prysznic. Namydla się, nie myśląc właściwie o niczym, i myje zęby. Wycierając się do sucha, płucze gardło. Wychodząc, wrzuca ubranie do wspólnego kosza na pranie (i musi zawrócić, żeby podnieść skarpetki, bo się odbiły).

Ubiera się, rozczesuje włosy grzebieniem i siada na swoim łóżku. Jest szansa, że Sherlocka nie ma nawet w mieszkaniu, ale nawet jeśli jest, to John nie jest z tych, co cały dzień chowają się i zamartwiają. W niebezpieczeństwie najstraszniejsze jest stawienie mu czoła: nie chodzi o to, co się wydarzy, kiedy to nastąpi, chodzi o to, żeby znaleźć w sobie odwagę, by zrobić pierwszy krok, a potem następny, i następny, i wejść w strefę zagrożenia.

Więc John robi pierwszy krok, a potem następny, i następny, i znajduje Sherlocka stojącego w kuchni. Z patelnią na kuchence.

Czuje zapach pora i czosnku i przyjemną woń smażonego jajka.

— Słyszałem prysznic — mówi Sherlock i jest to tak zwyczajne zdanie, że John nie jest pewny, co ma z nim począć. — Pomyślałem, że najlepsze będzie śniadanie na ciepło.

Wygląda to tak, jakby kuchnię opanował jakiś anty-Sherlock, ale Johnowi automatycznie włączają się dobre maniery.

— Mogę jakoś pomóc?

Sherlock kiwa głową w stronę czajnika.

— Herbata by nie zaszkodziła.

John włącza czajnik i wyciąga łyżeczki, kubki, torebki z herbatą, cukier i mleko. Kiedy ma wszystko wyłożone – nie może nie zauważyć, że wszystko równiutko, jakby przygotował tacę instrumentów chirurgicznych do operacji – i już tylko czeka, aż woda się zagotuje, wzdycha.

— Więc tak — mówi i zawiesza głos, dając Sherlockowi mnóstwo czasu na przerwanie mu, gdyby chciał. — Wczoraj wieczorem — kończy niezdarnie.

Sherlock podrywa patelnię pewnym ruchem nadgarstka, podrzucając omlet do góry i przewracając go na drugą stronę. John obserwuje go kątem oka, żeby przypadkiem nie odwrócić wzroku od potwornie ważnego przedsięwzięcia, jakim jest robienie herbaty.

Sherlock najwyraźniej nie jest miłośnikiem rozmów o związkach. Nie odpowiada ani słowem, tylko zsuwa na talerz omlet, który wygląda zaskakująco profesjonalnie.

— Powiesz coś? — pyta John.

— Niby co? — Sherlock lekko unosi jedną brew. — „Wczoraj wieczorem” to nie jest pytanie. Nie wymaga odpowiedzi.

John wpycha Sherlockowi herbatę do rąk: dwie łyżeczki cukru, prawie bez mleka. Po drgnięciu ust widzi rozbawienie Sherlocka, który jednak uprzejmie podaje mu gotowy omlet. John odbiera go i nie zwraca uwagi na łuk, w jaki wyginają się palce Sherlocka na krawędzi białej porcelany, a już na pewno nie myśli o tym, co Sherlock tymi palcami robił jakieś osiem godzin wcześniej.

— Nie wiedziałem, że umiesz gotować — mówi John, po czym zastanawia się nad tym, co właśnie powiedział. Może najlepiej będzie zakończyć konkretnym pytaniem. — Dlaczego normalnie nie gotujesz w domu?

— Jestem pewien, że gdybym poświęcił na to dostatecznie dużo czasu i ćwiczeń, mógłbym się nauczyć szyć koszule — odpowiada Sherlock, idąc za Johnem i siadając przy stole. — Nie widzę sensu w inwestowaniu czasu w podrzędną umiejętność, kiedy w najbliższym sąsiedztwie można znaleźć fachowców.

John bierze do ust kęs omleta. Nie jest zły. Właściwie to jest doskonały.

— Dobre — mówi przy drugim widelcu, podnosząc dłoń, żeby nie było widać, jak mówi z pełnymi ustami. (Jego mamie byłoby tak wstyd.)

— Konkretne składniki, wymieszane i podgrzane w konkretny sposób. Nie jest to ani trochę bardziej skomplikowane niż jakikolwiek inny eksperyment naukowy. — Sherlock dmucha na swoją herbatę, po czym dodaje: — Chociaż o wiele mniej uświadamiające i o wiele bardziej monotonne.

— Ale umiesz gotować?

— Nie wiedziałem, że to dla ciebie ważne.

— Nie jest ważne — mówi John, bo… cóż, bo nie jest. Nie ma żadnego wpływu na jego przyjaźń z Sherlockiem. Po wielu latach w wojsku Johna nie interesuje, czy jedzenie jest domowe, czy z mrożonki odgrzanej w mikrofalówce, byleby miał co jeść. To nie gotowanie jako takie przyciąga jego uwagę; jest zakłopotany tą przerażającą normalnością. Właśnie je śniadanie, które zrobił Sherlock, i nie trzeba go było prosić. Siedzi przy prawie posprzątanym stole – dwa stosy kartek przyciśnięte kamieniem to nic w porównaniu ze zwykłym Sherlockowym bałaganem – a naprzeciwko siedzi Sherlock i nie wysyła SMS-ów, nie czyta, nie odpowiada na pytania na swojej stronie, tylko popija herbatę, patrząc na Johna i rozglądając się po kuchni. Bardzo niepokojące.

Potem przychodzi mu do głowy coś jeszcze bardziej niepokojącego. Może to jest Sherlock w stanie poseksowego rozanielenia. Może erratyczne, maniakalne zachowanie, jakie przejawiał, od kiedy John go poznał, to tylko seksualna frustracja.

— Sherlock, kiedy ostatnio… — John urywa zdanie, ale Sherlock wygląda, jakby czekał na dalszy ciąg. John jest odważny, ale nie aż taki odważny, żeby powiedzieć do Sherlocka słowo „seks”. Czasem wolno mu stchórzyć. — …smażyłeś omlet?

Sherlock mruga, a jego twarz nie zmienia wyrazu.

— Nie mam pojęcia. Przy założeniu, że faktycznie chodziło ci o omlet i to nie było eufemistyczne odniesienie do seksu.

John twardo patrzy w oczy swojemu omletowi i pyta:

— A jeśli to drugie?

— Dawniej niż ty.

— Słucham? — pyta John, obrzucając Sherlocka rozzłoszczonym spojrzeniem. — Skąd niby miałbyś to wiedzieć?

— Ewidentnie nie spałeś z nikim od powrotu do Anglii, chociaż dwa razy spałeś u Sary na kanapie. Biorąc pod uwagę infekcję, którą przeszedłeś po postrzale – to jest w twojej dokumentacji medycznej — wyjaśnia gładko Sherlock i John nie chce wiedzieć, jak ani kiedy dostała się ona w ręce Sherlocka, ale domyśla się, że winny jest Mycroft — nie byłeś wtedy w takiej formie, żeby aktywność fizyczna sprawiała ci przyjemność. Czyli można bezpiecznie założyć, że nie spałeś z nikim od czasu, kiedy zostałeś ranny. Czyli ostatnio gdzieś między siedem a dziewięć miesięcy temu?

I właśnie dlatego Sherlock wciąż to robi. Bo za każdym razem, kiedy dobiera się do szczegółów, rozmontowuje je i składa z powrotem w całość jak puzzle, zmieniając je w obraz czyjegoś życia, John jest chcąc nie chcąc pod wrażeniem. Nawet gdy chodzi o jego własne życie seksualne nie potrafi powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu i słów:

— Niesamowite. Osiem miesięcy temu, tak mniej więcej.

Sherlock się uśmiecha. Delikatna skóra przy kącikach oczu marszczy mu się z zadowolenia.

John musi spuścić wzrok. Patrzy na swój nienormalnie normalny omlet i bierze następny kawałek. Kiedy ma pewność, że nie powie nic ckliwego ani głupiego, przełyka.

— A ty?

— Tak mniej więcej, to cztery lata i trzy miesiące temu — odpowiada znad kubka Sherlock. — A dokładnie tysiąc pięćset sześćdziesiąt dwa dni.

— Bardzo… dokładnie — mówi John. Sherlock zapamiętuje najprzedziwniejsze szczegóły. Zanim zdąży zapytać o coś jeszcze, choćby o to, od jakich innych wydarzeń Sherlock odlicza dni, rozmowę przerywa im telefon od Lestrade’a.

***

John zawsze sądził, że seks z Sherlockiem wszystko zmieni. Był na tyle niemądry, że myślał, że będzie dla niego pierwszy, że to on i tylko on przebije się przez jego kolczastą, kaktusią powłokę i… I co? I parę pocałunków zmieni Sherlocka, sprawi, że przestanie być tym zdumiewającym, przeinteligentnym, niewiarygodnym człowiekiem, z którym John lubi się przyjaźnić? Tego John by nawet nie chciał.

Nie wie, czego chce, ani czego się spodziewał, ale wszystko wraca do normy. Ich normy.

Donovan wychodzi im na spotkanie na ulicę i nazywa Sherlocka świrem, na co on odpowiada jakąś uwagą o smarowaniu nadgarstków kremem nawilżającym, po której policjantka gotuje się ze złości i odchodzi energicznym krokiem, głośno stukając obcasami.

— Musisz to robić na każdym miejscu zbrodni? — pyta John, chociaż w duszy jest z niego trochę dumny. Czerpie pewną satysfakcję ze świadomości, że Sherlock potrafi upokorzyć każdego, kto go naprawdę zirytuje, i nie waha się tego robić. Jest pewien, że nie powinien być dumny z tej jego zdolności, ale jest z niej dumny. — Jak myślisz, czemu nigdy się nie cieszy, że nas widzi?

— Bo jest zbyt irracjonalna i uprzedzona, żeby zrozumieć, że rozwiązuję za nich połowę morderstw — odpowiada Sherlock, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie. — Poza tym zmuszam ją do odwrotu tylko w sześćdziesięciu procentach naszych spraw, może sześćdziesięciu pięciu. Na pewno nie we wszystkich.

— W tych pozostałych Lestrade pośredniczy między tobą a wszystkimi. — John ogląda się przez ramię i rozpoznaje czarny samochód z przyciemnionymi szybami zaparkowany po przeciwnej stronie ulicy. Trąca Sherlocka łokciem i szeptem mówi: — Jest tu twój brat.

— Wiem — odszeptuje Sherlock, nachylając się do ucha Johna. — Ale mamy morderstwo, a to o wiele lepsza zabawa.

Drzwi auta się otwierają. John rozważa, czy by nie zniknąć w budynku, w którym popełniono morderstwo i nie zaszyć się w nim gdzieś, ale Sherlock już prostuje plecy i napina mięśnie w postawie buntu, a Lestrade ma z nim dość kłopotów, kiedy jest w dobrym nastroju. Sherlock, który ogląda ofiarę i wścieka się o to, co Mycroft przyjechał powiedzieć – nie, tego John nie życzy nikomu.

— Miejmy to jak najszybciej za sobą — mówi i rusza w stronę samochodu.

Jest już prawie przy nim, kiedy słyszy za sobą, że Sherlock też idzie. Nie ogląda się; patrzy prosto przed siebie, patrzy jak Mycroft podnosi się z tylnego siedzenia i wysiada, jak zwykle z parasolem w ręku.

Mycroft stuka nim raz o asfalt i staje z ręką wyciągniętą idealnie prosto, z parasolem idealnie absurdalnym.

— A, Sherlock, John. Dzień dobry — mówi, kiedy podchodzą bliżej. — Dobrze was widzieć.

Nie brzmi to tak, jakby było dobrze ich widzieć, ale John już wie, że niczego, co Mycroft mówi, nie należy oceniać po tonie głosu. Wszystko, co mówi, brzmi tak, jakby był lekko znudzony, jakby po prostu czekał, aż inni sobie pójdą i przestaną mu przeszkadzać. Bardzo to przypomina zniecierpliwienie, z jakim Sherlock traktuje zespół Lestrade’a; brakuje tylko jego irytacji.

— Mycroft — odpowiada Sherlock.

John kiwa mu tylko głową. Mycroft będzie go ignorował, póki nie zechce czegoś Sherlockowi udowodnić. John wie, że tak naprawdę nie jest tu potrzebny, ale i tak uważa, że powinien być blisko Sherlocka. Na wszelki wypadek.

Następuje dziwny, patowy moment, w czasie którego żaden z nich się nie odzywa. Sherlock i Mycroft nie przerywają kontaktu wzrokowego, także wtedy, kiedy Mycroft powoli bierze oddech i mówi:

— John. Chciałbym zamienić z tobą słowo. Na osobności.

— Mamy tu miejsce zbrodni do przeszukania — mówi Sherlock.

Sądząc z krzywego uśmieszku Mycrofta, Sherlock dał sobie właśnie strzelić bramkę.

— Poczekam tu — mówi Mycroft.

— Okej — odpowiada Sherlock, robi w tył zwrot na pięcie i odmaszerowuje, zamiatając płaszczem. Bez Johna. John nie może nie dostrzec, że Sherlock najwyraźniej zapomniał o jego obecności. Zdarza mu się to o wiele za często.

— Powodzenia z ciałem — mówi Mycroft, wyraźnie odprawiając go. Spuszcza wzrok i zaczyna oglądać swoje paznokcie. — Przypomnij Sherlockowi, żeby uważnie obejrzał tapetę. Naprawdę umykają mu zupełne oczywistości.

John nie biegnie za Sherlockiem. Odwraca się i powoli idzie w stronę migających niebieskich świateł. Nie tupie, nie maszeruje, ale z pewną satysfakcją wyobraża sobie, jak daje Sherlockowi z pięści. W każdym razie do momentu, kiedy dołącza do niego przy jaskrawożółtej taśmie.

— Wiesz, że jestem żywym człowiekiem, prawda?

— Nie mam co do tego żadnych wątpliwości — odpowiada Sherlock, przechodząc pod taśmą.

— Nie możesz mnie tak po prostu oddawać Mycroftowi jak wspólnego misia, wiesz — mówi John, marszcząc czoło. — Może nie mam ochoty spędzać czasu na osobności z twoim bratem? Może w ogóle nie chcę z nim rozmawiać?

— Porozmawiasz z nim, bo jak tego nie zrobisz, to znajdzie sposób, żeby cię dorwać, jak będziesz sam. A tak przynajmniej usłyszysz, co ma do powiedzenia, i będzie po wszystkim.

John myśli nad tą odpowiedzią. Stara się nie denerwować Mycrofta Holmesa, bo po pierwsze nie jest idiotą, a po drugie jest bardziej praktyczny i rozsądny niż Sherlock. Żadna z tych dwóch rzeczy nie zmieniła się przez ostatnie dwie minuty.

— Myślisz, że chodzi o sprawę?

Sherlock parska śmiechem, wchodzi do budynku i daje dwa kroki w bok. Teraz są poza zasięgiem wzroku Mycrofta.

— Widziałeś, jak stukał małym palcem o parasol? To nie ma nic wspólnego z jego pracą.

John tego nie zauważył, ale wierzy Sherlockowi na słowo.

— No to… o co chodzi?

— O wczorajszy wieczór — odpowiada Sherlock. John jest zdezorientowany i musi to być po nim widać, bo Sherlock dodaje: — Przechylasz się lekko w lewo, jak idziesz, a kiedy noga ci dokucza, to zwykle przechylasz się w prawo. Mam na karku czerwony ślad w kształcie półksiężyca, zostawiony przez spiłowany, krótko obcięty paznokieć. Kiedy go zauważyliśmy, nachyliłem się, żeby ci coś powiedzieć. Razem wziąwszy, oczywiste.

— Skąd… — zaczyna John, ale zmienia zdanie: — To wcale nie jest oczywiste!

— Dla Mycrofta jest. Chociaż pojęcia nie mam, co może chcieć z tobą obgadać.

— Czy to jest taka holmesowa wersja pogadanki na temat „złam mu serce, a dopilnuję, żebyś marnie skończył”? Bo ze strony twojej rodziny mogłoby to być autentycznie przerażające.

Sherlock ma taką minę, jakby John się wygłupiał. (Nie wygłupia się. To nie jego brat czeka na zewnątrz w rządowej limuzynie, domagając się, żeby stawił się na audiencję.)

— Wątpię. Ale jeśli zaproponuje ci pieniądze za donoszenie, to tym razem weź. Mam ochotę na wycieczkę na kontynent.

***

Sherlock znajduje drugi pocisk w tynku, ukryty przed wzrokiem przez zwisający, postrzępiony, zwijający się brzeg odchodzącej tapety. John nie musi mu nawet przekazywać enigmatycznej wskazówki Mycrofta.

Poprawia to Johnowi humor tak bardzo, że idzie do czekającego na niego samochodu bez żadnych ponagleń ze strony Sherlocka. (Sherlock jest za bardzo zajęty: popisuje się inteligencją, pokazuje, jaki jest ważny, wydaje polecenia – to sprawdzić, tamto przenieść – i ogólnie terroryzuje wszystkich podwładnych Lestrade’a. Wymienicie się bawi, więc John go zostawia i wymyka się tylnymi drzwiami.)

Po drugiej stronie ulicy czai się w cieniu czarne audi S8. John nie zna się tak naprawdę na samochodach, ale Sherlock wspomniał raz, jaki to model, więc John wyszukał go w internecie i zdębiał na widok ceny. To pewnie własność państwa, ale i tak miło jest otworzyć drzwi i wsunąć się na skórzane siedzenie, które kosztowało więcej niż jakakolwiek rzecz, którą John ma na własność.

Mycroft kiwa mu głową i uśmiecha się w autentycznie nieprzyjemny sposób.

— Jak rozumiem, Sherlock znalazł drugi pocisk?

John nie mówi, że Sherlock znalazł go sam, bo to byłoby dziecinne. Zamiast tego mówi:

— Sherlock myśli, że chodzi o wczorajszy wieczór.

— Hmm. — Mycroft przygląda się Johnowi tak uważnie, że ten czuje, jak mrowi go skóra.

Mycroft nie pyta, co się wydarzyło wczoraj wieczorem, ani nie próbuje tego na głos wydedukować, co zapewne oznacza, że już wie, więc John nie widzi powodu się krygować.

— Zagrozisz, że jak złamię mu serce, to połamiesz mi nogi?

— To zupełnie nie jest konieczne — odpowiada Mycroft. Mały palec jego prawej dłoni uderza raz o rączkę parasola, ale John nie jest Sherlockiem. Nie wie, co to oznacza, tylko że coś oznacza. — Sherlock nie jest przecież… bezradny.

Fakt. John wie, bo widział, jak głęboko Sherlock potrafi kogoś zranić, kiedy próbuje być życzliwy. Jest zupełnie pewny, że gdyby ktoś złamał Sherlockowi serce, wyszedłby z tego co najmniej w psychicznej rozsypce. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak dobrze Sherlock zna się na ludzkiej anatomii, dochodzi do tego groźba połamanych kości.

— To co ja tutaj robię?

— Zbieram informacje.

— O jego życiu miłosnym?

— O panu, doktorze Watson.

Z jakiegoś powodu to jest bardziej niepokojące.

— Dlaczego?

— Tym się zajmuję. — Mycroft rozluźnia uchwyt, w jakim trzyma parasol, ale nie wypuszcza go ani nie odkłada. John zastanawia się, co to znaczy. — Sherlock biega sobie po Londynie, bawiąc się w detektywa i rozwiązując sobie te swoje zagadki. A ja wiem wszystko, co się liczy. Uważam, że to bardziej pożyteczne.

John robi krzywą minę i myśli nad tym, co usłyszał. Dalej nie ma to żadnego sensu.

— Nalegałeś, żebym wsiadł do twojego auta, tylko po to, żeby… żeby co? Przyjrzeć mi się z bliska i intuicyjnie dogłębnie mnie poznać? — Chcąc nie chcąc czuje się znieważony.

—  _Intuicyjnie_ — powtarza z niesmakiem Mycroft. Czoło pokrywają mu drobne zmarszczki. — Nie. Po to, żeby się upewnić, że Sherlock wie, że wiem. Możesz mu też powiedzieć, że jeśli podoba mu się Paryż o tej porze roku, to wycieczkę może sobie sfinansować sam.

Kiedy John wysiada, Sherlock czeka trzy kroki dalej. Na tyle daleko, że może udawać, że nie widzi Mycrofta, i na tyle blisko, że pewnie może wyczytać całą rozmowę z twarzy Johna.

— Jak było? — pyta Sherlock, kiedy samochód znika za zakrętem. W jego głosie nie ma irytacji ani wielkiego napięcia, więc to przesłuchanie nie mogło być zbyt istotne.

— Nie próbował mnie przekupić — odpowiada John. — Powiedział, że nie będzie ci fundował Paryża.

— Szkoda — mówi Sherlock, ale mówi to z uśmiechem.

***

Sprawa posuwa się do przodu bezproblemowo. Sherlock wygłasza daleko idące teorie na temat podejrzanego, oparte na szczegółach, które, póki ich nie połączy w całość, wydają się nieistotne i nieco niedorzeczne, a Policja Metropolitalna organizuje naloty i zatrzymania. John lubi, jak czasem się gdzieś we dwóch włamują albo biegają uliczkami Londynu, ale kiedy indziej miło jest zostawić tę ciężką pracę policjantom. Czasami lubi sobie posiedzieć u Lestrade’a w biurze nad kubkiem herbaty i kupionym w automacie marsem, czekając, aż Sherlock zaspokoi swoją ciekawość.

— Dalej nie wierzę, że pozwoliłeś mu przesłuchiwać podejrzanych — mówi John, połykając ostatni kawałek batonika.

— ”Detektyw-konsultant”. — Lestrade siedzi za biurkiem i wypełnia formularze nieporządnym pismem, w którym wszystko pisze wielkimi literami. — Pretensjonalny tytuł, ale daje nam pewne pole manewru, możemy trochę ponaginać zasady. Poza tym zdziwiłbyś się, jak chętnie po spędzeniu pół godziny w towarzystwie Sherlocka ludzie przyznają się do winy zwykłemu gliniarzowi. Komuś, kto nie powie im, że ich siostra sypia z ogrodnikiem, po jednym spojrzeniu na ich buty.

John kiwa głową, przyznając inspektorowi rację.

— Jak myślisz, długo jeszcze będzie tam siedział?

Lestrade przestaje pisać i podnosi głowę. Światło tanich jarzeniówek załamuje się na jego srebrnych włosach.

— Sherlock?

— No.

— Wyszedł pięć minut temu — odpowiada Lestrade z najzupełniej neutralnym wyrazem twarzy.

— O, cholera by… — John gryzie się w język. Powinien się wreszcie do tego przyzwyczaić. Sherlock często zapomina o jego istnieniu, jeśli tak mu wygodnie. — Czekałem, aż skończy.

— Dokończ chociaż herbatę — mówi Lestrade, posyłając swoim papierom krzywy uśmieszek.

***

Kiedy John wraca do domu, Sherlocka nie ma, jest za to pani Hudson. Krząta się po ich kuchni, wyciera stół, bez śladu niepokoju obciera dookoła trzy stojące na nim słoiki z próbkami tkanek – Sherlock je marynuje, żeby zobaczyć, jaki będzie efekt.

— Dzień dobry, pani Hudson — mówi John. Nie dziękuje jej, bo jeśli to zrobi, ona przypomni mu, że nie jest ich gosposią i to nie jest jej obowiązek. Zapłacili ostatnio czynsz na czas (no chociaż raz), a Sherlock nie zdemolował przez ostatni tydzień mieszkania, więc John właściwie nie wie, po co przyszła. — Pomóc pani w czymś?

— O, nie, mój drogi. — Pani Hudson wrzuca szmatkę do zlewu. — Chciałam tylko zamienić z tobą dwa słowa na spokojnie.

— Dwa słowa na spokojnie?

— A właściwie dwa słowa o spokoju. O ciszy. Ściany tu mamy dość cienkie.

— Nie… nie rozumiem — mówi John, chociaż ze straszliwym zażenowaniem uświadamia sobie, że chyba jednak rozumie.

— Bo widzisz, mój pokój jest bezpośrednio pod tym — mówi pani Hudson, pokazując palcem sypialnię Sherlocka. — Nie jestem pruderyjna, nie chcę być wścibska i rozumiem, że pewnie zazwyczaj używacie tego pokoju na górze, ale może mógłbyś wspomnieć o tym Sherlockowi? Tak na przyszłość.

John nie wyprowadza jej z błędu co do „zazwyczaj”. Nie chce brać udziału w tej rozmowie ani chwili dłużej, niż to absolutnie konieczne. Walczy z pokusą, żeby schować się i skulić, może w pozycji płodowej.

— Przekażę mu.

— Dziękuję, mój drogi. — Pani Hudson uśmiecha się, nachyla się bliżej i dodaje: — Ale tak między nami, zabawa była chyba przednia. Para, która mieszka razem tyle miesięcy i dalej ma tyle entuzjazmu, powinna to uznać za dobry znak.

***

Kiedy dwie godziny później Sherlock wchodzi do mieszkania niespiesznym, spacerowym krokiem, John podnosi wzrok znad gazety i mówi:

— Kiedy umrę z zażenowania, to chcę mieć na nagrobku napisane „Tu spoczywa odważny John Watson, zawstydzony na śmierć przez okropnego Sherlocka Holmesa”. Chciałem tylko, żebyś wiedział.

Sherlock przystaje, przechyla głowę i przygląda się Johnowi z namysłem.

— Pewien jesteś, że ma być „odważny”? „Dzielny” chyba lepiej by do ciebie pasowało. I brzmi bardziej formalnie i żałobnie.

— Przemyślę to — odpowiada John i Sherlock wygląda na zadowolonego. — Ale „okropny” zostaje.

— Na pewno? Nie zastanawiałeś się nad „podłym”?

John przewraca stronę i zaczyna przebiegać wzrokiem nagłówki, szukając ciekawego artykułu.

— Możesz być i okropny i podły.

— Chyba byłoby mi miło.

***

To jest dziwny wieczór. John czyta gazetę, Sherlock gmera przy słoikach marynowanych czystych części z człowieka (John nie ma zamiaru nigdy próbować tego powiedzieć po pijanemu) i Sherlock ani razu nie zachowuje się, jakby coś było nie tak,^ jakby zapomniał, że wczorajszy wieczór w ogóle miał miejsce, jakby był to fakt tak nieistotny, że zasługujący na wykasowanie z jego banku pamięci.

John nie potrafi zapomnieć. Za każdym razem, kiedy wstaje z fotela albo trochę mocniej się przeciąga, przeszywa go – i przypomina mu – to mgliście przyjemne ukłucie.

Nie jest to coś, o czym mógłby napisać na blogu, chociaż go kusi. Ale zawsze był trochę skryty, jeśli chodzi o swoje życie miłosne, jest też na tyle rozsądny, że wie, że ujawnianie zbyt wielu informacji to odsłanianie się, które nie przynosi w zamian nic dobrego.

Wpatruje się w migający kursor na blogu, w pustą stronę, czekającą, aż ją zapełni. Pisze więc o sprawie, mimo że była nieskomplikowana i nieciekawa, zamazując nazwiska i pewne szczegóły. To taka zabawna rutyna: usiąść i spisywać sprawy Sherlocka. Jego terapeutka powiedziała, że robi to, żeby uniknąć pisania o sobie. Zwaliła to na problemy z zaufaniem. (Może miała rację, ale do najciekawszych rzeczy w życiu Johna należą Sherlock i Afganistan, a on woli pisać o tym pierwszym niż o tym drugim, dzięki.)

Na końcu dopisuje: „PS. Tak nawiasem mówiąc, Sherlock jest i okropny, i podły.”

I jeszcze: „Jeśli umrę przedwcześnie, chcę to mieć na nagrobku, na widoku.” Potem tę ostatnią linijkę usuwa. Nie chce mieć do czynienia z reakcją Harry na taki żart ani z ewentualną odpowiedzią Mike’a ani pani Hudson; nie chce też nikogo martwić.

Sherlock i tak rozpozna tekst, może go on nawet rozbawi.

John naciska „zamieść”, zamyka laptopa i zostawia go na stoliku. Głupio by się czuł, mówiąc „dobranoc”, więc nie mówi nic, tylko idzie do drzwi i na górę. Kiedy dociera do siódmego stopnia, Sherlock jest tuż za nim.

Sherlock się nie odzywa, ale kiedy John przystaje z jedną nogą na następnym stopniu, czując na plecach ciepło jego ciała i obecność, nie wiedząc, czy powinien się zatrzymać, czy iść dalej, czy może, i to byłoby najgorsze, zacząć o tym rozmawiać — kładzie długą dłoń na biodrze Johna i składa na jego karku, tuż pod linią włosów ciepły, ssący pocałunek.

— No to chodź — mówi John i przykrywa dłoń Sherlocka swoją, żeby przytrzymać ją na swoim biodrze na czas wspinania się po schodach. — Pani Hudson odetchnie z ulgą. Zdaje się, że z twojego pokoju wszystko słychać.

— Wcale mnie to nie dziwi — odpowiada Sherlock, szepcząc koło Johnowego ucha. — Jak wziąć pod uwagę konstrukcję podłogi.

***

John spotykał się już na jednorazowy seks. Wie, na czym to polega: późny wieczór, flirt, wygoda, dobra zabawa i żadnych zobowiązań. We właściwych okolicznościach ma to swoje zalety. Żadnych złamanych serc, żadnych ciężkich dyskusji nad rodziną i przyszłością, żadnego zwierzania się sobie z najgłębiej skrywanych lęków. Kiedy człowiek wie, że następnego dnia może się spodziewać samochodów-pułapek, a może i oberwania odłamkiem, chce się od tego oderwać przy pomocy doznań, nie uczuć.

Umawiał się też na poważne randki. A właściwie to na poważnie umawiał się z dziewczynami, na seks bez zobowiązań z facetami, a na jedną noc z osobami obu płci, ale na czym  _to_ polega, też wie: randki, wzajemne poznawanie się, spanie ze sobą, obgadanie relacji, decyzja, żeby zamieszkać razem, bo to następny krok na drodze do wspólnej przyszłości. Z żadną się nie udało, ale to też robił.

Sherlockowi udaje się jakoś połączyć ze sobą te dwie opcje. Nie randkują – kolacje u Angela się nie liczą, zwłaszcza że cztery na pięć to potajemne obserwacje – i niczego nie omawiają. Ale mieszkają ze sobą i codziennie wieczorem, kiedy John idzie na górę, Sherlock jest ledwo kilka kroków za nim.

Sherlock ostrzegał go kiedyś, że nie jest mistrzem świata w porozumiewaniu się. To prawda. John widział kiedyś, jak Sherlock spędził czternaście godzin wpatrując się w okulary mikroskopów i nie powiedział przez ten czas ani słowa. Fakt, że Sherlock o tym nie rozmawia, nic pewnie nie znaczy.

Przyzwyczaja się do tego, że kiedy się budzi, Sherlock jest obok, rozciągnięty na kołdrze, i czyta jakiś podręcznik, pisze coś na jednym z ich laptopów albo robi jedno i drugie naraz. Po Sherlockowej stronie łóżka Johna rośnie sterta książek, migrująca pomału z szafki nocnej na podłogę. Dla regularnego i popisowego obciągania John jest gotów z nią żyć.

Gdyby Sherlock robił śniadanie na ciepło częściej niż raz w tygodniu, John mógłby mu też wybaczyć, że rano bez przerwy się o coś boleśnie potyka.

***

John nie jest całkiem pewny, co go zdradziło. Musiał coś powiedzieć, jak to w takiej bzdurnej rozmowie, kiedy człowiekowi jest tak dobrze, że nie czuje palców u nóg, a pot jeszcze stygnie mu na skórze, ale nie wie co. Co by to nie było, Sherlock prycha mu w ramię i uśmiecha się drwiąco.

— Weź, John, to dowodzi nadzwyczajnego braku wyobraźni.

Jego długie palce wystukują na żebrach Johna delikatny, bezsensowny rytm i to trochę łagodzi wymowę tych słów.

— Czemu? — pyta John, oglądając się nad ramieniem. Widzi tylko ciemne włosy i skrawek bladego czoła, więc zamyka oczy i opada na poduszkę.

— To taki mit — mówi dalej Sherlock. — Zupełnie bezpodstawny i taki… pospolity.

— O czym ty mówisz?

— O seksualnej niewinności. — Palce Sherlocka wystukują jego słowa na skórze Johna. — O takim myśleniu, że brak doświadczenia ma jakoś dla potencjalnego partnera większą wartość niż po prostu kompetencja. Niedorzeczne.

Sherlock rozumie w ludziach wszystko, każdy szczegół, z wyjątkiem tych ważnych rzeczy, które czynią człowieka całością. John o tym wie. Poza tym John jest w tej chwili odprężony i porządnie wyruchany, więc nie ma absolutnie żadnego powodu przechodzić do defensywy i mówić:

— Niektórzy uważają, że seks to coś prywatnego, osobistego i cennego. To nie jest niedorzeczne.

— Osobistego. Bezsensowne urojenia — oświadcza Sherlock i to tak właściwie wiele wyjaśnia. Sherlock nigdy się nie waha podać na głos jakiegoś osobistego, żenującego szczegółu, bo nie widzi, co by w nim miało być żenującego. Jest przekonany, że każdy ma prawo znać fakty. Na ogół zapomina chyba, że inni nie dostrzegają wszystkiego tak jak on, i zakłada, że wszyscy i tak już wiedzą. — I nie chodzi o prywatność, tylko o takie uromantycznione wyobrażenie wytyczania mapy niezbadanego ciała, tak jakby każde ciało było kontynentem, który można zbadać tylko raz.

Sherlock sobie z niego kpi, ale Johna i tak to podnieca: czuje wyszeptywane w swoją skórę słowa. Tłumi swoją reakcję na nie.

— Jesteś przeciwny tej romantyczności?

— Jestem przeciwny — odpowiada Sherlock, przysuwając się trochę bliżej pod kołdrą — takiej absolutnej niepraktyczności. Pierwsze zjedzone jabłko nie jest ani trochę bardziej znaczące czy smaczne niż dziesiąte, trzydzieste czy czterechsetne. Wszystkie fizyczne czynności oparte na zręczności, osądzie i pamięci ruchowej wyrabiają się w miarę praktyki. Pomyśl o jedzeniu, bieganiu, o dowolnej czynności równie podstawowej i fizycznej co seks. Dąży się w nich do umiejętności i doświadczenia. Dlaczego seks miałby być wyjątkiem, gdzie niekompetencja jest z jakiegoś powodu lepsza niż kompetencja?

— Po prostu… — John rezygnuje. Trudno mu bronić tego stanowiska przed argumentami Sherlocka, bo wie, że patrząc obiektywnie, logicznie Sherlock ma sporo racji. Ale seks nie jest logiczny. Pociąg i uczucie nie są obiektywne. Chodzi o ten impuls posiadania, zgłoszenia swoich praw do partnera, potrzebę odczucia, że to, co się z nim dzieli, jest wyjątkowe i niepowtarzalne. Myślenia, że jest się jedynym, który tej osoby tak dotyka, jedynym, który słyszy, jak jej głos tak akurat się łamie. Nawet jeśli racjonalnie rzecz biorąc człowiek wie, że to nieprawda. Ale spróbuj przekonać Sherlocka, że czasem dobrze jest w coś wierzyć, chociaż wie się, że to nieprawda… Łatwiej byłoby go przekonać, że niebo jest pomarańczowe.

— Właśnie — odpowiada Sherlock, jakby zwyciężył w tej dyskusji. — Ograniczenia wiekowe nie trafiają idealnie w moment, kiedy nastolatek uświadamia sobie swoją seksualność, ani trochę, ale załóżmy roboczo, że tak jest. Mam trzydzieści trzy lata i mogę swobodnie uprawiać seks od piętnastu. Myśl, że nigdy nie spałem z nikim innym, jest absurdalna.

John nie zmienia pozycji, dalej leży wyciągnięty na boku i ma za sobą zwiniętego w kłębek Sherlocka. Nawet się nie ogląda.

— Nigdy cię z nikim nie widziałem.

— Miałeś pecha, nie trafiłeś na właściwy czas — upomina go Sherlock i John niemal się śmieje. Ukrywa śmiech pod bezgłośnym sapnięciem, ale Sherlock prawdopodobnie czuje, jak trzęsą mu się plecy. — Nawet gdybym nie miał żadnych doświadczeń z innymi ludźmi, miałbym jakieś pomysły, pojęcia i myśli na temat seksu. W naszym społeczeństwie, gdzie każdego ze wszystkich stron otaczają media, w których seks wykorzystywany jest jednocześnie jako waluta i produkt na sprzedaż, nie da się nie mieć jakiegoś pojęcia o seksie. Nikt nie wchodzi w swój pierwszy związek bez jakiejś z góry wyrobionej opinii, czym on powinien być, co powinien znaczyć. Nikt nie jest czystą kartką, na której można wypisać swoje pragnienia nieusuwalnym atramentem, niewiniątkiem, które można ukształtować swoimi i tylko swoimi potrzebami.

— Nie o to chodzi — mówi John, bo nie o to chodzi. — Nie o to, żeby stworzyć sobie swojego idealnego małego robota, który człowieka zaspokoi. Ludzie tak nie funkcjonują.

— I właśnie przez to ta fantazja jest taka osobliwa — odpowiada Sherlock, zadowolony z siebie. Przesuwa twarz, aż nie ułoży czoła w zagłębieniu między ramieniem a karkiem Johna, a jego oddech nie zacznie się wyrównywać.

John powinien zasnąć. Ale teraz jest zupełnie rozbudzony. Sherlock ma teorie na każdy temat. Od owadów po śmieciarki, od włosów do paznokci u stóp i na temat wszystkiego, co pomiędzy (zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o martwe ciało). Zauważa i rozpoznaje trendy i potrafi wysnuć teorię na temat niemalże wszystkiego. (No. Nie na temat Petera Andre i Jordan i nie na temat partii politycznych, ale większość faktów z dziedziny chemii i biologii łączy się jakoś z tym czy innym ciągiem jego rozumowania.) Ma zdanie na każdy temat i zawsze, ale to zawsze i rytuje go głupota, ale…

Ale coś tu się nie zgadza. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo go ten pomysł zirytował, Sherlock za szybko go zbył.

— Sherlock? — pyta John cichym głosem, na wypadek gdyby Sherlock zdążył przez ostatnie kilka minut zasnąć. Zdarza mu się to po zakończeniu długiej sprawy: w jednej chwili jest rozbudzony i rozmawia, a trzydzieści sekund później już mocno śpi. Ale kiedy tak nagle zasypia, zwykle chrapie, więc teraz przypuszczalnie nie śpi. — Sherlock?

Sherlock ani drgnie, ale kiedy tak leżą przyciśnięci do siebie, biodra przy udach, brzuch przy plecach, John rozpoznaje to napięcie, które oznacza przytomność.

— Czy ta rozmowa jest warta przeszkadzania mi w spaniu?

— Myślisz, że z iloma osobami spałem? — Nie jest to pytanie, które John chce zadać, ale jak człowiek ma mało amunicji, kluczem do zwycięstwa jest zmylenie przeciwnika.

— Hmm. — Sherlock wcałowuje ten dźwięk w skórę Johna. — Dwunastoma, może piętnastoma. Jak wziąć pod uwagę zmiany w twojej kolekcji muzyki i te zdjęcia, które można czasem znaleźć poutykane w twoich książkach, pewnie tylko pięć z nich to były związki na dłużej, trwające od pół roku do dwóch lat. Pozostałe osoby to partnerzy na jeden raz.

— Wow — mówi John i tym razem obraca się na drugi bok, żeby wbić wzrok w Sherlocka. Sherlock odpowiada mu niewzruszonym spojrzeniem. — Nie rozmawiałeś z moją mamą, co? Ani z Harry? Bo jestem pewny, że nie da się aż tyle wywnioskować z pary płyt i zdjęć.

Sherlock unosi jedną ciemną brew, wyraźnie sugerując, że na tym etapie John powinien mieć więcej wiary w niego. Normalnie tak jest, no ale weźcie przestańcie. Czasami Sherlock wie tyle, że się to w głowie nie mieści.

W końcu Sherlock wzdycha i łaskawie wyjaśnia, jak do tego doszedł.

— Łatwo ci przyszło zaproszenie Sary na randkę, chociaż poznałeś ją ledwo dzień wcześniej. Czyli masz dość doświadczenia, żeby czuć się swobodnie w zalotach, czy to romantycznych, czy zmierzających do jednorazowego seksu. Byłeś z nią na trzech randkach, w większości udanych, ale z nią nie spałeś. Nie z braku odwagi ani umiejętności, jak sam mogę zaświadczyć, tylko z wyboru. Wolałbyś związać się na dłużej, zwłaszcza teraz, po powrocie do Anglii.

John mruga, ale nie może zaprotestować. Niejasno czuje, że powinien, ale nie ma czemu zaprzeczyć.

— Okej. To z iloma osobami ty spałeś?

Spodziewa się w odpowiedzi wyższej liczby niż w jego przypadku, bo nie ma siły, żeby ktoś był taki dobry w obciąganiu z natury. A także dlatego, że Sherlock nie okazuje w kwestii seksu żadnych skrupułów, żadnego wahania ani skrępowania. Ale takiej odpowiedzi się nie spodziewa:

— To trudniej ustalić.

— Jak to, łatwiej ci zgadnąć, ilu ja miałem partnerów, niż przypomnieć sobie, ilu ty miałeś?

— Miałem ich więcej i nie przywiązywałem wtedy wagi do tego, ilu. Nie przyszło mi do głowy, żeby katalogować po prostu liczbę ludzi.

— Ale inne rzeczy tak? — pyta John, po prostu dlatego, że to pytanie musi paść.

Sherlock kiwa głową.

— Akty seksualne. Różne typy, fetysze, style. Chciałem wiedzieć, dlaczego ludzie mają w tych kwestiach preferencje, zrozumieć, dlaczego sprawia im przyjemność akurat to, a nie co innego. — Sherlock milknie na chwilę i John zna go na tyle dobrze, że wie, że czegoś nie mówi, czegoś, o czym pomyślał, po czym uznał, że to bez znaczenia albo że najprawdopodobniej nie warto mówić tego na głos. — Czy to ważne?

— Liczba partnerów? — pyta John i Sherlock potwierdza ruchem głowy. — Tak jakby. To nie fair, że ty znasz moją, a ja nie znam twojej.

— Nie podałeś mi swojej, wydedukowałem ją — spiera się Sherlock. — Jeśli nie potrafisz dojść do mojej, to nie widzę, czemu miałbym ci mówić.

— To może będę zgadywać, a ty mi powiesz, mniej, czy więcej? Pięćset osób?

— Mniej — odpowiada Sherlock z wyrazem politowania na twarzy.

John uśmiecha się szeroko.

— Dwieście?

— Więcej.

I natychmiast przestaje się uśmiechać.

— Czterysta?

— Więcej.

— Więcej niż czterysta osób? — John słyszy swój głos, krępująco wysoki i prawie płaczliwy. Nie żeby Sherlock był jakoś okropnie oszpecony albo nie wiedział, jak się ubrać, żeby wydusić, co się da, ze swojej patyczakowatej figury. Ale i tak John wyobrażał sobie około jedną dziesiątą tej liczby. Może tyle. — Spałeś z tyloma ludźmi? Wierzyć mi się nie chce, że ci nie odpadły.

— Nie ma potrzeby hiperbolizować — krzywi się Sherlock, po czym dodaje tym swoim niby-roztargnionym głosem, jakby obliczał trasę i czas przejazdu: — Strzelałbym, że z czterystu dwudziestoma, ale naprawdę nie liczyłem. Mogło ich być do pięćdziesięciu więcej.

Wprawdzie to nie była realistyczna fantazja, ale Johnowi podobała się myśl, że mógłby być dla Sherlocka pierwszy; nie jest pewny, jak czuje się z myślą, że jest czterysta dwudziesty pierwszy. Albo może pięćsetny, skoro najwyraźniej Sherlockowi nie chciało się liczyć, kiedy sypiał z połową Londynu.

— Dwanaścioro partnerów, dwadzieścioro, nawet trzydzieścioro to dość przeciętne liczby. Jak człowiek dochodzi do setki czy dwóch, to już jest nierządnicą babilońską.

John mówi to, zanim zdąży to przemyśleć – nazwanie kogoś nierządnicą to prawdopodobnie najszybszy sposób zagwarantowania, że ten ktoś już nigdy się z nim nie prześpi – ale Sherlock robi tę zaskoczoną, zadowoloną minę, z której wynika, że mu to pochlebia.

— Wiesz, większość ludzi nie uznałaby tego za komplement.

— Nie powiedziałbyś tego, gdybyś myślał, że poczuję się na serio urażony — odpowiada Sherlock i John postanawia w to uwierzyć. Mimo że wie, że to nie całkiem prawda. — Większość uczonych uważa, że „nierządnica babilońska” to zamaskowane określenie na Rzym, tętniącą życiem metropolię tamtych czasów. Gdybyś porównał mnie do Londynu, wziąłbym to za komplement. Na jedno wychodzi.

_Naprawdę nie na jedno wychodzi_ – myśli John ale nie ma serca mu tego powiedzieć – może nie ma w sobie tyle okrucieństwa.

***

John zastanawia się, czy nie napisać o tym na blogu, ot, tak, żeby sprawdzić, czy trochę nie przesadza. Może jest trochę nie na czasie, może ponad czterysta to nie tak dużo, jak mu się wydaje. Może to całkiem rozsądna liczba i to tylko John jest zacofany i usiłuje wyliczyć średnią w excelu. (Zakładając, że Sherlock nie spał z nikim do ukończenia osiemnastego roku życia ani przez ostatnie cztery lata, wychodzi czterysta dwadzieścia osób w jedenaście lat, czyli trzydzieści osiem osób rocznie. Co daje kogoś nowego średnio co jakieś dziesięć dni.)

Nie zamieści na blogu niczego o sypianiu z Sherlockiem. Czyta go jego terapeutka, jego siostra. Sara. Może i John jest staroświecki, ale uważa, że takie wiadomości przekazuje się ludziom, rozmawiając z nimi twarzą w twarz.

Nie wymieniłby Sherlocka z imienia ani nazwiska. Mike zna Sherlocka, przedstawił ich sobie, na miłość Boską; poza tym John wie, że jego blog znają Lestrade i Donovan. Podzielenie się tak osobistą informacją na temat Sherlocka z ludźmi, z którymi on pracuje, byłoby nie w porządku. Nieprofesjonalne. Może i John chlapnął w reakcji na tę rewelację najgorsze, co mógł, ale za nic nie upokorzyłby Sherlocka, wyjawiając takie szczegóły publicznie.

Mógłby to ująć jakoś bezosobowo, ale z góry wie, jakie byłyby reakcje. Harry wykazałaby się swoim zwykłym poziomem dojrzałości i zaczęła go zachęcać wielkimi literami i domagać się szczegółów. Bill zasugerowałby, że John pisze o sobie – Bill zawsze zakładał, że John jest o wiele bardziej doświadczony niż w rzeczywistości – a Sherlock…

John postanawia nie zgadywać, jaki komentarz zostawiłby Sherlock, ale coś by napisał. Albo by się obraził – i miałby do tego prawo. Tę rozmowę John też wolałby odbyć twarzą w twarz, a nie tak, że on będzie przed komputerem, a Sherlock będzie łaził po całym Londynie, pisząc na telefonie.

— Daj mi swój laptop — żąda Sherlock z fotela, nie otwierając oczu. Rozwalił się z rozprostowanymi rękami i luźno zwieszonymi palcami. Siedzi cicho od prawie dwudziestu minut, czekając, aż coś się stanie w kuchni. (Nie wszystko jedno co. Urzędował tam rano ze zlewkami, w ochronnych goglach, a kiedy John próbował wejść, powstrzymał go uniesioną dłonią i rzucił ostrzegawczo: „Lepiej tu teraz nic nie ruszać. Kup sobie kawę w tym barze na rogu. Lubisz ich latte.”)

John spędził dzień w salonie, czekając na dym, smród albo może wybuch. Z jakiegoś powodu, chociaż w kwestii swoich eksperymentów Sherlock zawsze jest uważny, wręcz drobiazgowy, jakaś część Johna za każdym razem spodziewa się eksplozji czy może pożaru. Na myśl, że mógłby zostawić Sherlocka z tym samego, jeżą mu się włosy na karku.

— Używam go — odpowiada ze sztuczną uprzejmością. — Idź po swój.

Sherlock wzdycha i odchyla głowę do tyłu na chwilę dość długą, żeby posłać Johnowi groźne spojrzenie.

— Używasz klawiatury numerycznej, czyli jesteś w excelu. Korzystasz z excela tylko do podliczania swojego budżetu: i nuda, i strata czasu. Czyli nie potrzebujesz laptopa. A ja chcę go wziąć.

John rzeczywiście podlicza budżet w excelu – to praktyczne rozwiązanie przy ograniczonych dochodach i oszczędnościach – ale nie wiedział, że Sherlock o tym wie. Sądził, że Sherlocka nie interesują takie przyziemności.

— Masz swój komputer, idź po niego.

Sherlock wstaje z fotela tak szybko, że John potrzebuje chwili na reakcję. Zanim zdąży ściągnąć arkusz do paska, Sherlock stoi za jego plecami z uśmiechem człowieka zadowolonego z siebie.

— Bardzo nieprecyzyjna średnia — stwierdza tym samym na wpół besztającym, na wpół zachęcającym tonem, którego używa, kiedy chce pochwalić jego dedukcję i zaraz poinformować go, że umknęło mu wszystko to, co najważniejsze.

John wydaje z siebie jęk i chowa twarz w dłoniach.

— Sherlock, czy mógłbyś chociaż raz dać komuś dojść do czegoś jego własnym tempem?

— Po co? Czemu by to miało służyć, skoro ja już znam prawidłową odpowiedź?

John podnosi wzrok na Sherlocka, spodziewając się zobaczyć zadowoloną z siebie minę pod tytułem „jestem sprytniejszy niż wy wszyscy razem wzięci”, ale Sherlock wygląda na autentycznie zdezorientowanego. Rzadko się wysila w interakcjach z innymi ludźmi – rzadko usiłuje okazać życzliwość czy wziąć pod uwagę innych ludzi, zanim coś zrobi – a często, za często z zaskoczeniem odkrywa, że ludzie nie zawsze dobrze reagują na fakty i oszczędzanie im zachodu. Jest w tym coś, co sprawia, że John chce być pośrednikiem, wkraczać między Sherlocka a świat, tak, żeby Sherlock mógł sobie dalej być genialny, niemożliwy i nadzwyczajny, nie przejmując się tym, jak będą go odbierać wszyscy inni.

Nie żeby Sherlock go do tego potrzebował. Doskonale mu wychodzi ignorowanie innych ludzi, kiedy tak mu wygodnie.

— No dobrze — mówi John zamiast wyjaśniać, że praktyka czyni mistrza i że jeżeli człowiek chce, żeby ktoś doskonalił umiejętność rozumowania, to musi pozwolić mu ją ćwiczyć, a nie wyskakiwać z gotową odpowiedzią. Sherlock jest za bardzo niecierpliwy, żeby to zrozumieć, a Johnowi na ogół i tak to nie przeszkadza. — Co jest nie tak z tą średnią?

— Zły przedział czasu. Ludzie niespecjalnie mnie interesowali, kiedy byłem na studiach. — Sherlock nachyla się nad jego ramieniem i przywraca okno z arkuszem. Mówiąc, przechodzi tabulatorem do kolejnych komórek, sprawdzając wzory. — Przez pierwszy rok po ukończeniu uniwersytetu też nie interesowałem się seksem. Zacząłem dopiero jak miałem dwadzieścia cztery lata.

Z jedenastu lat zostają cztery; z dziesięciodniowego odstępu między partnerami odstęp długości trzech i pół dnia.

— Zaliczałeś dwie osoby tygodniowo? Przez cztery lata?

— W przybliżeniu — odpowiada Sherlock, a John wie, jak Sherlock nie cierpi wszelkiej niedokładności. — Przez te cztery lata większość wieczorów spędzałem na mieście i poznawałem Londyn. Nie codziennie, ale co najmniej cztery wieczory w tygodniu. Zakładając, że zaliczałem w co drugi wieczór, wychodzi około stu osób rocznie.

Jest coś dziwnego w sposobie, w jaki Sherlock to mówi: nonszalancko i z lekkim rozbawieniem. John myśli, co bawi Sherlocka – sprawy go interesują, ale  _bawi_ go irytowanie Mycrofta – i już rozumie.

— To była zabawa, gra. Podrywałeś ludzi dla rozrywki – mówi wolno, a Sherlock potwierdza ruchem głowy. — Były jakieś zasady?

— Ktoś obcy, przechodzień na ulicy. Nie ważne kto, bylebym nie pamiętał, żebyśmy się już kiedyś spotkali. Szedłem za kimś takim, starając się dowiedzieć o nim, ile się dało, a potem nawiązywałem kontakt i robiłem, co było trzeba, żebyśmy wylądowali w łóżku. No, celem był seks; łóżko nie było niezbędne. Równie dobrze sprawdzały się zaułki i samochody. I raz toalety na stacji Covent Garden.

John mruga, co nie przeszkadza mu wyobrazić sobie tej ostatniej sytuacji w malowniczych szczegółach. Zdarzało mu się korzystać z toalety na tej stacji. Wyobraża sobie białe wykafelkowane ściany i jak wpycha Sherlocka do kabiny, niezgrabnie i w pośpiechu. I przerażające zażenowanie, kiedy okazuje się, że ktoś wszystko słyszał albo wezwał ochronę, żeby ich wyprowadziła.

— Muszę zapytać. Robiłeś to w przebraniu?

— To by było oszukiwanie — mówi zdecydowanie Sherlock. — Poza tym musiałbym wrócić do domu się przebrać, a to naprawdę niepraktyczne, kiedy się śledzi obcą osobę na drugim końcu Londynu.

— Wiesz, dzisiaj mówi się na to „stalking”. Mogliby cię za to aresztować.

— Tylko gdybym to robił byle jak. — Sherlock jest przekonany, że zasady współżycia społecznego się do niego nie stosują. (John powinien był to wiedzieć.) — Byłem ostrożny, nikt by mnie nie przyłapał. Chodziło o to, żeby zmienić akcent i sposób prowadzenia rozmowy, na podstawie fizycznych oznak rozgryźć czyjąś osobowość i dostosować moją tak, żebym stał się dla tego kogoś atrakcyjny. Odkryć, co lubi, czego chce i czy da się to odgadnąć z jego zachowania i wyglądu. Seks to fizyczna czynność, ale i coś, co mówi bardzo dużo o człowieku. To było rozwiązywanie zagadek.

— Rozwiązywanie zagadek? — Co za dziwna myśl. Sherlock, jak udaje kogoś innego, przymierza fałszywe osobowości i wady charakteru… Choć właściwie John widział już kiedyś, jak Sherlock to robi – albo coś bardzo zbliżonego – więc to akurat potrafi sobie wyobrazić. Widzi, jak Sherlock uśmiecha się i zmienia akcent, język ciała i wszystko inne, co zdradza jakiekolwiek informacje na jego temat, tylko po to, żeby kogoś oczarować i zaciągnąć do łóżka albo w głąb ciemnego zaułka. Jak jest gotów spróbować wszystkiego, żeby zrozumieć, co sprawia ludziom rozkosz i dlaczego właśnie to.

— Najwspanialsze możliwe wyzwanie — zgadza się z nim łatwo Sherlock.

John myśli sobie, że Sherlock szukał też czegoś, co spodobałoby się jemu, może czegoś, co przezwyciężyłoby nudę i nieustanną potrzebę myślenia. A potem dociera do niego coś, czego Sherlock nie powiedział.

— Zawsze seks na jedną noc, prawda? Czterysta dwadzieścia osób i za każdym razem na jeden raz.

— Nie było sensu tego powtarzać. Żadnych nowych danych do pozyskania — mówi Sherlock i John zastanawia się, czy Sherlock wie, że to nieprawda. Pierwszy raz to nigdy nie jest wszystko; w miarę jak ludzie zżywają się ze sobą i poznają się lepiej, poznają się i odkrywają na nowe sposoby. Pierwsza noc może być fajna i ekscytująca, ale to nigdy nie jest cała historia. — Utrzymywanie fałszywej tożsamości dłużej niż to konieczne byłoby nudne.

John szybko obraca się w fotelu i Sherlock od razu robi krok w tył. John zauważył to już wcześniej: w łóżku Sherlock dotyka go z taką pewnością siebie, ale wszędzie indziej utrzymuje między nimi stały dystans. Założył, że Sherlock jest po prostu pewny siebie w sferze seksu, a miłość i czułości go nie interesują, ale teraz myśli, że… może się pomylił. Jednorazowy seks to nie jest związek. Tego Sherlock jeszcze nie robił. Ciekawe.

— Gdybym cię wtedy spotkał — pyta John, ale nie kończy pytania.

— Byłeś na misji — odpowiada Sherlock.

— Prawda, ale gdyby mnie postrzelili wcześniej, Jak by to wyglądało?

Sherlock cofa się jeszcze o krok i przysiada na boku kanapy. John czeka, aż straci równowagę i poleci na podłogę, ale Sherlock krzyżuje nogi na wysokości kolan i nieruchomieje w tej niestabilnej pozycji.

— Rzadko wychodzisz późnym wieczorem, ale zdarza ci się wyjść do pubu obejrzeć mecz, więc przy takiej okazji. Siadasz zawsze przy barze, blisko telewizora, żeby mieć dobry widok, więc ja usiadłbym z tyłu sali. Zająłbym stolik i coś wypił, a po pierwszych dwudziestu minutach przysiadłbym się do ciebie. Zapytałbym, czy jest zajęte, i wyjaśnił, że kumpel nie przyszedł, więc skoro go nie ma, to chociaż obejrzę mecz.

John myśli o Sherlocku: dobrze skrojony płaszcz, wymowa typowa dla klas wyższych, arogancja, zarozumiałość, to wrażenie, że chodził do elitarnej szkoły. Nie przypomina gościa, który rozpychałby się łokciami w barze, żeby wywalczyć sobie dobre miejsce do oglądania meczu.

— Poważnie?

— No chyba — mówi Sherlock i głos ma wyższy i bardziej szorstki, akcent z Manchesteru albo okolic. Jego chude, elegancko wysokie ciało składa się i kurczy w sobie, Sherlock garbi się, zajmuje mniej miejsca, wygląda mniej formalnie, bardziej luzacko. — To oglądamy. Kibicuję tej drugiej drużynie. Pijemy. Ja mówię, że twoja drużyna to same dupki. Ty obsmarowujesz moją. Zakładamy się o wynik, jeszcze parę piw, jest fajnie.

— Dobra, zaczynam się bać. Przestań.

Sherlock prostuje plecy, a kiedy się odzywa, jego głos znowu brzmi normalnie:

— Jesteś lekarzem, wojskowym, przywykłeś do prowizorki i szybkich decyzji. Po meczu, kiedy zaczynasz mówić, że czas do domu, skręcam sobie nogę w kostce.

— Jestem lekarzem, zauważyłbym, że udajesz.

— Ludzkie ciało to prosty zestaw ruchomych części. Wystarczy nacisk na kość pod nie takim kątem, napięcie mięśni przy upadku i masz gotowe obrażenia. Nic trudnego.

— Czyli sam zwichnąłbyś sobie kostkę — stwierdza cierpko John. To jedna z tych sytuacji, kiedy Sherlock nie widzi, że wprawdzie coś jest z pozoru całkowicie racjonalne, ale nie zrobiłby tego nikt normalny. — A dalej?

— Dalej mówię, że mieszkam dość daleko, a w tej dzielnicy jestem tylko dlatego, że chciałem się spotkać ze znajomym. Pijesz zawsze w miejscowym pubie, więc zapraszasz mnie do siebie. Mówisz, że mogę się przespać na kanapie — mówi Sherlock, a John kiwa głową, bo tak by pewnie powiedział. Zawsze przyjaźnił się z Billem, a Bill nigdy go nie pociągał, ale zdarzyło się kilka razy, kiedy był zalany, że odsypiał u Johna na kanapie albo na podłodze. — Pomagasz mi dojść na miejsce, a ja po drodze proponuję, że kupię butelkę w ramach podziękowania, mówiąc, że wyniesie mnie to taniej niż taksówka do domu. Docieramy na twoją kanapę, nalewamy sobie, całuję cię. Nie sądzę, żebyś potrzebował większej zachęty.

— A rano już by cię nie było?

— Pewnie tak — przyznaje Sherlock i zanim John zdąży spytać, co mogłoby sprawić, że by został, i czy zrobiłby mu w tej hipotetycznej przeszłości śniadanie na ciepło, słychać z kuchni tłukące się szkło i Sherlock otwiera szerzej oczy. — Oho – mówi i biegnie do pękającej zlewki. — Tego się nie spodziewałem.

— Dzwonić na alarmowy? — woła John, bo o to zawsze warto zapytać.

Odpowiada mu podejrzana cisza, a po chwili słowa:

— Nie powinno to być toksyczne.

— Zostanę tu, na wypadek, jakbyś stracił przytomność — odpowiada John i sprawdza, czy ma w kieszeni telefon. Ma numer alarmowy na szybkim wybieraniu.

— Mało prawdopodobne — odkrzykuje Sherlock. — Och, właściwie, John…

John słyszy w głosie Sherlocka przejęcie i zaskoczenie i zrywa się w stronę drzwi do kuchni akurat na czas, żeby zobaczyć i poczuć, jak kłąb różowofioletowego dymu wypełnia pomieszczenie paskudnym smrodem. Na moment świat zastyga jak w krysztale: wszystko przenika znajomy ziąb poczucia zagrożenia. John rozgląda się i rusza do akcji. Opierając się ręką o ścianę, z oczami zamkniętymi dla ochrony przed dymem nachyla się w głąb kuchni. Po omacku sięga do miejsca, gdzie przed chwilą stał Sherlock, chwyta go za rękaw i wyciąga.

Sherlock wyłania się z dymu z jaskraworóżowym proszkiem rozsypanym we włosach i rozmazanym na policzkach, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha.

— Co za niespodzianka — mówi radośnie. Wygląda na to, że oddycha normalnie, jego skóra nie jest odbarwiona, nic nie dostało mu się do oczu. Wybrudził się, ale nie grozi mu śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo.

— Posprzątaj tu, zanim to powtórzysz — mówi John. Gwałtownie podniesiony poziom adrenaliny opada stopniowo do normalnego. — Pewien jesteś, że to nie jest szkodliwe?

— W umiarkowanych ilościach — odpowiada Sherlock. Wygląda tak, jakby miał zamiar natychmiast rzucić się do testowania wszystkiego. — Zdecydowanie żadnych efektów nieodwracalnych.

***

W sprawie sprzątania kuchni John jest uparty. Rekwiruje Sherlockowi plastry nikotynowe do czasu, aż rozmazana różowa plama zniknie z sufitu. Doskonale wie, że jeśli wyjdzie z salonu, coś pewnie odwróci uwagę Sherlocka i zajmie się on czymś innym, a jeśli pozwoli mu podejść na bliżej niż pół metra, to Sherlock zwinie mu z kieszeni opakowanie z plastrami, sadowi się więc na tym fotelu, który zwrócony jest w stronę kuchni.

Otwiera „Guardiana” i czyta kilka artykułów. A raczej próbuje. Więcej czasu spędza, patrząc na Sherlocka, który stoi na stole w kuchni z podwiniętymi rękawami burgundowej koszuli i cieknącymi po nadgarstkach mydlinami, szorując tynk sufitu ostrą szczotką. Przywykł do widoku Sherlocka wylegującego się na kanapie albo biegającego od jednej wskazówki do drugiej; ciekawie się patrzy, jak Sherlock robi coś tak zwyczajnego. Bardziej zwyczajny już nie będzie.

Całkiem niezły widok, myśli John, rozsiadając się w fotelu. Odchyla głowę do tyłu i odkłada gazetę na kolana, rezygnując z udawania, że czyta. Szczerze? Woli patrzeć na dłuuugie nogi i plecy Sherlocka, ruch mięśni jego ramion, światło załamujące się na bladej skórze jego karku. Sherlock kuca, żeby wypłukać szczotkę, i ten widok też się Johnowi podoba.

Sherlock zamiera na chwilę w bezruchu, poczynając od dłoni, po czym ogląda się przez ramię na Johna.

— Jak masz tam siedzieć całe popołudnie, to chodź mi pomóż.

— Twój syf, ty sprzątasz — odpowiada John.

Sherlock przygląda mu się uważnie, jakby usiłował ustalić właściwy kąt i siłę nacisku, jaki musiałby wywrzeć, żeby John mu pomógł. John ma przewagę: Sherlock nie może dalej eksperymentować w skażonym pomieszczeniu, a John nie ma absolutnie żadnych powodów, żeby sprzątać za niego.

— Może mógłbyś chociaż zmienić wodę w misce, żebym nie musiał schodzić ze stołu?

John myśli, czy by nie odmówić z czystej przekory, ale to całkiem rozsądna prośba. Poza tym Sherlock go poprosił zamiast mu rozkazywać, a takie zachowanie należy nagrodzić.

— Pewnie — odpowiada i tak właśnie robi.

Jest coś przyjemnego w takim siedzeniu i nicnierobieniu, podczas gdy Sherlock jest zajęty. Taka jakaś łatwość i brak napięcia, coś niemalże  _domowego_ . Przez chwilę John zastanawia się, czy Sherlock dzielił kiedyś taką zwyczajną codzienność z kimś innym. Potem odpędza od siebie tę myśl.

Wraca na fotel i przewraca strony, póki nie dojdzie do działu z łamigłówkami.

— Jak chcesz, poczytam określenia do krzyżówki — proponuje.

— To „Guardian” — odpowiada wzgardliwie Sherlock, robiąc krok z jednego brzegu stołu na drugi. Połowa plamy zniknęła. — Żadne wyzwanie.

— Nie powiem ci, na ile liter. I nie będziesz widział, z czym się krzyżują, więc będzie małe utrudnienie.

— Wątpię, żeby mi to zajęło więcej niż dziesięć minut — mówi Sherlock, więc John wyszukuje w komórce funkcję stopera, bierze długopis i wyczytuje pierwsze określenie.

***

John z trudem łapie oddech. Próbuje, ale Sherlock nieustannie wsuwa w niego na całą długość dwa zręczne, pewne siebie palce, by zaraz prawie je wyjąć, i…

— Kurwa — jęczy John i Sherlock gwałtownie wykręca palce, aż John ma iskry w polu widzenia.

Ostre zęby Sherlocka zahaczają o krzywiznę ucha Johna, który zaciska zęby, żeby stłumić pisk. Nie jest pewny, czy chce, żeby Sherlock się pospieszył i zaczął go pieprzyć szybciej i mocniej, czy woli tak, pomału i rozkosznie, że aż całe ciało mu wibruje, a on czuje każdy nerw. Czuje napięcie mięśni pleców i nóg, czuje, jak zaciska się wokół palców Sherlocka, usiłując wydobyć z tego każdy dreszcz, wszystkie możliwe doznania.

Z całych sił zaciska powieki i stara się nie błagać.

Sherlock przywiera do jego boku i ramienia. John czuje na szyi ciepło jego oddechu.

— Mam zwolnić? — pyta, a jego niski głos niesie się po skórze Johna jak daleki grzmot.

— Jesdobrze — daje radę wydusić z siebie John; jego głos jest z kolei nienormalnie wysoki.

Materac trzęsie się, a John czuje w wilgotnych włosach na karku sapnięcie. Sherlock się z niego śmieje. Trochę trudno się tym przejąć, kiedy palce Sherlocka dalej na zmianę nacierają i się cofają, nieustępliwe jak przypływ.

John przesuwa się po bawełnianym prześcieradle. Po udach i łydkach spływa mu pot, delikatny wiatr od otwartego okna gładzi mu pierś. Na ślepo wyciąga rękę i chwyta biodro Sherlocka. Nie chce, żeby to się już skończyło, jeszcze nie, więc próbuje myśleć o czym innym. O czymkolwiek.

To jakby próbował nie wyobrazić sobie słonia po tym, jak ktoś zabronił mu myśleć o słoniach. Ledwo John próbuje pomyśleć o czymkolwiek poza Sherlockiem – jego gładko poruszającymi się w nim palcami, jego włosami muskającymi jego ramię – nie potrafi tego zrobić. Może myśleć tylko o Sherlocku: jego przenikliwych oczach i pełnych ustach, to czujnie nieruchomych, to gwałtownie i na krótko energicznych; jego absolutnej pewności siebie i wzgardliwej protekcjonalności, nawet wtedy, kiedy zgaduje; o tym, jak Sherlock bez przerwy stwierdza, że ludzie są nudni, przejrzyści, przewidywalni, ale i tak jest zaskoczony, kiedy zrobi na Johnie wrażenie.

Właściwie to John tego nie rozumie. Nie rozumie, jak ktoś może być tak inteligentny i brać to za pewnik, a jednocześnie tak się dziwić, kiedy dostrzega to ktoś inny. To bez sensu.

— Chyba cię coś rozprasza — mówi Sherlock i porusza palcami tak, że John zagryza usta, żeby nie wyrzucić z siebie wiązanki przekleństw. — Mogę temu zaradzić.

Sherlock siada, nachyla się nad Johnem i go liże: jedno gorące, mokre liźnięcie od podstawy do czubka członka. Kiedy bierze go do ust i przełyka ślinę, nie przestaje poruszać palcami.

John szczytuje tak głośno, że pani Hudson słyszy go prawdopodobnie dwa piętra niżej.

***

John ziewa i mruży oczy. Razi go światło. Próbuje schować się w pościeli i odwrócić plecami do okna, ale światło tylko robi się od tego ostrzejsze. Otwiera oczy i już wie, dlaczego.

Nie jest rano. To światło to nie jest słaby blask słońca, przebijającego się zza sąsiednich budynków. To lampka nocna Sherlocka, która przywędrowała do pokoju Johna razem z drugim stosem książek. („Lepsze światło do czytania”, powiedział Sherlock, a Johnowi nie robiło to różnicy.)

— Jest trzecia w nocy — mówi Sherlock. Leży na plecach, na udach opartą ma małą książkę w twardej okładce. Kołdra układa się na jego ugiętych kolanach w piramidę.

Jest wcześnie – albo o wiele za późno – a John jest śpiący, ale też ma już trzydzieści siedem lat i dla zasady uważa, że nikt mu nie będzie mówił, o której ma chodzić spać. W odwecie kładzie głowę na ramieniu Sherlocka, opierając podbródek o mięsień dwugłowy ramienia. Pod policzkiem ma ciepłą i miękką bawełnę Sherlockowej koszulki. Tego nigdy by się sam nie domyślił: Sherlock nie lubi spać nago.

Osobiście John chętnie pomija zakładanie piżamy, rozbiera się tylko do snu, a rano ubiera. Poza tym po seksie zawsze jest senny, więc nie bardzo dba o to, czy ma coś na sobie. W razie potrzeby potrafi narzucić na siebie ubranie w minutę. Życie w wojsku nauczyło go szybkiego wstawania. (Te lata w akcji w niejednym sensie tych słów dobrze go przygotowały do życia z Sherlockiem.)

Sherlock też ubiera się jak żołnierz. Potrafi w jednej chwili coś założyć i jeszcze dobrze w tym wyglądać: wszystko wyprasowane w kant, buty na wysoki połysk. Koszula, garnitur, płaszcz – to taki sam mundur jak Johna polowy. Ale nie lubi spać nago. Mówi, że piżama jest bardziej praktyczna.

— Pewien jestem, że o wiele wygodniej by ci było na poduszce — mówi Sherlock.

Za tę uwagę John obejmuje go w chudej piersi. W większości związków odwet przez przymusowe przytulanie pewnie by nie zadziałał, ale Sherlock jest inny niż większość. Ostatnio John zaczyna godzić się z faktem, że on też nie jest podobny do większości ludzi.

John układa się wygodnie i ma zamiar spać dokładnie tam, gdzie jest, dziękuję bardzo, ale Sherlock wzdycha.

— Masz taką ciężką głowę, że stracę krążenie w palcach. — Brzmi to tak, jakby przegrał bitwę, na tyle żałośnie, że John podnosi głowę i Sherlock wyciąga spod niej rękę.

Ale ledwo ją oswobodził, John z powrotem kładzie mu głowę na ramieniu.

Sherlock przekłada książkę do lewej ręki. Książka jest stara, oprawiona w jakiś zielony materiał, który zbladł tak bardzo, że teraz jest koloru usychającego mchu. Sherlock trzyma ją otwartą kciukiem i małym palcem. Wraca do czytania i robi to z uwagą, ale lewą ręką obejmuje teraz Johna, przykładając dłoń płasko do jego kręgosłupa i kreśląc nią na jego skórze powolne, pozbawione znaczeń kółka.

Właśnie taki łagodny, akwarelowy moment John chciałby zapamiętać. Odczuwa go jako moment tajemnicy, wspólny sekret, coś poza czasem: jest za cicho jak na Londyn, jest tylko złota poświata lampy i to łóżko. Tylko ich dwóch. Regularny rytm oddechu w piersi Sherlocka pod dłonią Johna, różne gulgotania żywego ciała. Naga skóra Johna i dopasowany do jego kształtu kształt Sherlocka, ciepły i łatwy do pojęcia w cienkiej powłoce piżamy. Niedbały dotyk dłoni Sherlocka na jego plecach, ustający tylko wtedy, kiedy Sherlock musi przewrócić stronę.

John ma ochotę zapytać: „Robiłeś to już kiedyś? Z kimś innym?”

Ma ochotę zapytać: „To sobie wyobrażałeś, jak myślałeś o nas razem?”

Ale nie robi tego. Nie zamyka oczu, tylko patrzy na palce Sherlocka na pożółkłych kartkach i linię jego trzymającego książkę w górze przedramienia. Myśli o miejscach, które całował, i miejscach, których dotykał, i o tym, jak to wszystko jest właściwie łatwiejsze, niż sobie wyobrażał.

Nie stara się czytać razem z Sherlockiem, bo Sherlock dla przyjemności czyta podręczniki. Lubi książki pełne związków chemicznych o dziesięciosylabowych nazwach. Książki, które John potrafi czytać ze zrozumieniem, ale których w życiu nie uznałby za lekturę rozrywkową. Ale i tak potrzebuje dużo czasu, żeby zorientować się, że „ist” to nie jest angielskie słowo.

— To niemiecki? — pyta. Przygląda się uważniej i teraz widzi, że w ogóle nie rozumie tekstu.

— ”Czy to po niemiecku?” — poprawia go Sherlock.

— Znasz niemiecki?

— Nie — odpowiada Sherlock, cicho, z sarkazmem. Dalej głaszcze Johna po plecach. — Od dwóch godzin udaję, że czytam tę książkę. Uznałem, że to racjonalny sposób spędzania czasu.

John kiwa głową. To nie było mądre pytanie.

— Ile znasz języków?

— Płynnie dwanaście. W kolejnych pięciu potrafię się porozumieć, ale słychać, że jestem cudzoziemcem. — Sherlock obraca stronę i John myśli, że to koniec rozmowy. Nieoczekiwanie Sherlock dodaje: — Mamuś zawsze była zawiedziona, że nie mam wielkiego talentu do języków.

John parska śmiechem.

— Po latach francuskiego w szkole potrafię się przedstawić i policzyć do dziesięciu. I to tyle. — Nauczył się też wołać „personel medyczny, nie strzelać” w kilku dialektach, ale nigdy nie rozumiał, co mu odwrzaskiwano w odpowiedzi. To się nie liczy.

— Mycroft zna dwadzieścia sześć. Dwadzieścia dziewięć, jeśli policzyć języki martwe, chociaż te są zupełnie bezużyteczne. Po co komu płynna znajomość języka, którego używają tylko językoznawcy na uczelniach?

— Pożałujesz tego, jak kiedyś dostaniesz groźbę po łacinie.

— Od tego są translatory internetowe — odpowiada Sherlock.

— Ach, grożenie ludziom śmiercią po łacinie. Zawsze się zastanawiałem, po co stworzono Babelfish.

John czuje na czubku głowy delikatny nacisk: może to Sherlock pocałował go we włosy. Potem Sherlock obraca stronę i wraca do lektury. Jest przyjemnie i bezstresowo i to powinno Johna uśpić, ale zamiast tego budzi się coraz bardziej.

Nie ma najmniejszej ochoty się ruszać. Jest odprężony, łóżko jest miękkie i podoba mu się to, jak koszulka Sherlocka pachnie proszkiem do prania i płynem do płukania, jakby Sherlock nie tyle nosił ubrania, co rozwieszał je na sobie, żeby się nie zabrudziły i nie wygniotły. Więc leży i myśli.

Głównie myśli o tym, o co chciałby zapytać, o tych sprawach z miłosnej przeszłości Sherlocka, które są bez sensu, i dlaczego są bez sensu. Dlaczego Sherlock mu nie powiedział. Przecież John nie żyje w takim mylnym przekonaniu, jakoby Sherlock był choć w przybliżeniu normalny. Wie, że Sherlock jest dziwny, wyjątkowy, niemożliwy, niespotykany. I dobrze.

Ale nie zgadzają mu się szczegóły. Sherlock nie potrafi mu powiedzieć, z iloma dokładnie spał osobami, ale wie, kiedy ostatnio z kimś spał, co do dnia (z kimś innym niż John, poprawia się John z satysfakcją). I powiedział, że jeszcze przez rok po ukończeniu uniwersytetu nie przejawiał zainteresowania tematem, i to też jest dziwne. Mieszkał z dala od domu, miał osiemnaście lat, otaczali go inni ludzie w tym wieku, łatwo było o alkohol… Wydawałoby się, że pierwszy rok studiów to logiczny moment na odkrycie w sobie zainteresowania seksem. Chyba że się jest jak John, za którym seks chodzi, od kiedy skończył piętnaście lat.

(Jak większość chłopców w tym wieku myślał wtedy o seksie po pięćdziesiąt razy dziennie i w niestosownych momentach i dopiero w ostatniej klasie wyszedł poza całowanie się. A potem spędzał każde popołudnie u Jenn, bo jej rodzice oboje pracowali, a dla dwojga nastolatków, którzy właśnie odkryli seks, półtorej godziny bez przyzwoitki to raj. Opuścił się trochę w nauce, ale warto było.)

— Gdybym spytał, co się stało tego roku, kiedy skończyłeś studia — pyta John i dłoń na jego plecach nieruchomieje — powiedziałbyś mi prawdę?

— Nie pytasz w tej chwili — stwierdza Sherlock — więc to bez znaczenia.

Jego głos brzmi, jakby go to nie interesowało. John ani trochę temu nie ufa.

— W tej chwili nie pytam. Zapytałem tylko, czy powiedziałbyś prawdę — odpowiada, unosi się na łokciu i składa delikatny pocałunek na pełnej dolnej wardze Sherlocka. I drugi pocałunek, na jego górnej wardze, która ma kształt łuku Amora — Żebym wiedział, jak już mi powiesz, czy to prawda.

— Zakładając, że ci powiem. I że to ma w ogóle jakieś znaczenie.

John całuje Sherlocka w krawędź szczęki i wtula twarz w miękkie ciało pod nią. Nie dlatego, żeby chciał uprawiać seks, albo myślał, że wywrze w ten sposób jakiś wpływ na Sherlocka, jakikolwiek, tylko dlatego, że może. Bo Sherlock jest tuż obok i tak łatwo go dotknąć; bo jest ciepły pod jego ustami i John tego właśnie pragnie. Tego bezcennego dotyku, tego wykradzionego z czasu momentu tajemnicy. Pragnie tego tak bardzo, że nie nalega na odpowiedzi. Nie w tej chwili.

— Kiedyś mi powiesz — mówi John, kładzie się z powrotem i zamyka oczy.

Sherlock nie odpowiada. Słychać szelest kartek, a po chwili wolną ręką obejmuje Johna i delikatnie chwyta go palcami za łokieć.

***

Mimo tego wszystkiego Sherlock pozostaje sobą. Regularnie uprawiany seks niewiele zmienia w ich codziennym życiu. To dlatego John odzyskuje pewnego razu przytomność zamknięty w chłodni.

Ostrożnie obmacuje sobie tył głowy, trafia na czułe miejsce i krzywi się z bólu.

— Co by ludzie nie mówili — mówi do okrytych płaszczem pleców Sherlocka — ołowiana rura to nie jest najlepsza możliwa narkoza.

— Brakuje jej klasy, ale nadrabia to skutecznością — odpowiada Sherlock, nie oglądając się na niego.

Tak to już jest z Sherlockiem. Dla większości ludzi zły dzień sprowadza się do tego, że odwołano im pociąg, więc spóźnią się do pracy, albo śliski szef obraził ich krzywym uśmiechem, albo wstąpili po drodze do domu do tesco i nie zadziałała im karta płatnicza. Kiedy się jest z Sherlockiem, zły dzień zawsze wiąże się z przestępczością i z bezpośrednim zagrożeniem dla życia i zdrowia. To nie całkiem wina Sherlocka. Bezbłędnie wydedukował, jak wygląda trójka podejrzanych i gdzie ich znaleźć. I konfrontacja, na którą się nierozważnie zdecydował, pewnie by wyszła, gdyby nie to, że blondyn był, jak się okazało, jednym z bliźniaków.

Trzymanie przeciwników na muszce przestaje działać, kiedy nagle pojawia się czwarty i przystawia Sherlockowi do gardła tasak.

Teraz są w chłodni, właściwie to mroźni, dwa metry na trzy, zamknięci w białych ścianach. Otaczają ich metalowe półki obłożone brązowymi kartonowymi pudłami. Środek pomieszczenia zajmuje paleta, też z kartonami. John patrzy na ten, na którym siedzi: jak się zdaje, zawiera sernik bawarski.

— Wiesz — mówi John tonem swobodnej rozmowy — może lepiej następnym razem jak ci powiem, żebyś poinformował policję, zanim zaczniesz ścigać morderców, to to zrób.

Sherlock kuca przy drzwiach i przeciąga ubraną w rękawiczkę dłonią po gumowej uszczelce.

— Policja zawsze się grzebie. Nigdy nie ma na to czasu.

— Ale dać się zamknąć w lodówce to jest czas.

— Prędzej czy później przyjadą. — Przynajmniej tym razem Sherlock ogląda się przez ramię. Potem wstaje i sprawdza drzwi: zdecydowanie zamknięte na zamek. — Lestrade wie, gdzie jesteśmy.

John wie, że Sherlock nie rozmawiał z Lestrade’em, więc…

— Ćwiczysz telepatię? — Splata palce i chucha na nie, żeby się rozgrzać. Jest cholernie zimno. Jest ubrany jak na jesień, w ciepły wełniany sweter i stare dżinsy. Nie jak na lodowaty mróz.

W przeciwieństwie do pewnego zakutanego w płaszcz współlokatora, który ma też czarne skórzane rękawiczki i szalik, cały dla siebie.

— Wysłałem mu SMS-a z adresem — wyjaśnia Sherlock, ale to bez sensu. Telefon mu się rozładował, kiedy jechali tu taksówką. John to pamięta, bo Sherlock sprawdzał coś wtedy w Google Maps. Wtedy Sherlock wyciąga z kieszeni telefon Johna. — Chcesz? Tu nie ma zasięgu.

— Ty… — zaczyna John i urywa. Głowa pulsuje mu z bólu, a zęby aż bolą z zimna, ale nagle przypomina sobie Sherlocka z prawą ręką schowaną w kieszeni, podczas gdy tamten przyciskał mu do smukłej szyi ostrze ze stali nierdzewnej. Kiedy John myślał, jak szybko krwawi się z tętnicy szyjnej, i że wystarczy jeden gwałtowny ruch i Sherlockowi zostaną tylko minuty, on po omacku pisał do Lestrade’a. To jednocześnie tak szalone, że aż głupie i niezwykle imponujące. — Napisałeś mu, że jesteśmy w chłodni?

— Miałem za mało czasu — mówi Sherlock i siada na innym kartonie z sernikiem. — Podałem adres i napisałem, żeby natychmiast przyjeżdżał. I oczywiście dodałem swoje inicjały.

— Oczywiście. — John kiwa głową. — Bo w przeciwnym razie skąd miałby wiedzieć, że to bardzo ważne i że ma się stawić w tej chwili?

Sherlock patrzy na niego z ukosa przez zmrużone powieki, jakby wiedział, że John z niego kpi, ale nie do końca wiedział jak.

— Przyjedzie.

John wkłada sobie ręce pod pachy, żeby je rozgrzać. Postanawia, że nie poprosi Sherlocka o szalik, i zamiast tego próbuje wsunąć brodę pod dekolt swetra.

— Wysyłasz mi SMS-y w stylu „pilne, chodź tu natychmiast”, kiedy nie chce ci się zejść z kanapy i zamknąć okna. Z Lestrade’a robisz SMS-ami idiotę w czasie jego konferencji prasowych. Nie przybiegnie na twoje wezwanie.

— Ty przybiegasz.

— Z jakiegoś powodu, który ma więcej wspólnego z moim zdrowiem psychicznym niż czymkolwiek innym, jest tak, że jak jestem ci potrzebny, to się stawiam. To nie znaczy, że Lestrade zrobi to samo. — John sprzecza się bez przekonania i wie, że to bez sensu, ale siedzi w hermetycznie zamkniętej chłodni, na górze mrożonego pudełkowanego ciasta. To najlepszy możliwy czas na sprzeczanie się bez sensu.

Sherlock łobuzersko unosi brew.

— Sugerujesz, że jestem utalentowany, jeśli chodzi o stawianie ci?

— Tylko bez sprośności — protestuje John, ale nie całkiem udaje mu się stłumić śmiech. — Nie chcę umrzeć zażenowany przez ciebie.

— Najbardziej oczywisty fizyczny objaw zażenowania to rumieniec: krew napływa gwałtownie do policzków, w znaczący sposób podnosząc temperaturę tkanek. Dobrze by ci to zrobiło. — Czasem zdarza się, że Sherlockowi udaje się odczytać emocje Johna. Na przykład teraz, kiedy John patrzy na niego spode łba i życzy mu powolnej, bolesnej śmierci od tysiąca skaleczeń papierem. Widząc, co Johnowi chodzi po głowie, Sherlock dodaje: — Lestrade działa powoli i metodycznie. Odczeka pięć minut, po czym zadzwoni, żeby się upewnić, że wiesz, że mam twój telefon i że wszystko jest w porządku. Jak nie będziesz odbierał, w końcu wyciągnie prawidłowy wniosek i wyśle tu samochód.

— To teraz musimy tylko czekać i zamarzać. — John wzdycha. — Przynajmniej nie umrzemy z głodu. Zawsze mi się wydawało, że to by było przykre.

Sherlock rzuca okiem na paletę.

— Masz ochotę na deser?

— Nie chcę jeść czegoś, na czym siedziałem.

Zapada przyjemne milczenie, w czasie którego John traci czucie w pacach u nóg. Potem w stopach, kostkach i kolanach. Czuje chłód między łopatkami, wgryzający mu się w ciało, choćby się nie wiem jak kulił. Żałuje, że nie może przestać oddychać; od oddychania ustami bolą go zęby, a kiedy oddycha przez nos, czuje zimno aż w zatokach.

— Myślałem, że do tej pory już będą — mówi Sherlock. Dupek. Nawet po nim nie słychać, żeby mu było zimno.

Jest taki czas, kiedy warto unosić się dumą, i dla Johna ten czas już dawno minął.

— Mógłbyś dać mi swój szalik.

— Ale wtedy spadłaby mi ciepłota ciała — odpowiada Sherlock. — Jeden z nas musi być w stanie dosięgnąć drzwi, jak przyjedzie policja, inaczej nie wpadną na to, żeby nas tutaj szukać. Ty jesteś ranny w głowę, więc i tak jest już większe prawdopodobieństwo, że stracisz przytomność z zimna.

John go nie uderza. Myśli, żeby to zrobić, wyobraża to sobie w malowniczych, okrutnych szczegółach, ale żeby go uderzyć, musiałby użyć rąk, a w tej chwili tylko czubki palców ma na tyle ciepłe, że jeszcze je czuje.

— Sherlock — warczy John przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Dawaj szalik.

— Zachowujesz się nieracjonalnie. Jeśli mamy obaj uniknąć śmierci, to najlepsze, co możemy zrobić, to dopilnować, żebym nie stracił przytomności.

— Uduszę cię. Dawaj go.

— John — mówi Sherlock i w jego głosie jakby słychać śmiech — cały się trzęsiesz. Nie miałbyś tyle koordynacji ruchów, żeby spełnić taką groźbę.

— Jestem gotów spróbować i tak.

Ciężko wyglądać groźnie, kiedy człowiek jest zgięty wpół, skulony wokół własnych kolan i trzęsie się jak liść. John się stara, ale sądząc z uśmieszku Sherlocka, zupełnie mu to nie wychodzi.

— No dobra, to pogadajmy — mówi John. Sherlock jest uparty i samolubny, ma też rację, ale jeśli John musi być biedny i przemarznięty, to Sherlock może chociaż dzielić z nim jego nieszczęście. — Ta nasza relacja. Co z nami dalej, twoim zdaniem?

To był brutalny cios poniżej pasa, ale warto było, bo Sherlock mruga przez chwilę i mówi:

— Pewnie pojedziemy na posterunek, a potem z powrotem do mieszkania.

— Nie, nie pytam, gdzie będziemy fizycznie, ty i ja — poprawia go John, zauważając, że złość bardzo dobrze robi na krążenie. — Gdzie będziemy w przenośni jako para?

— Jako… –- Sherlock wygląda na lekko zdezorientowanego: wydyma blade usta, a czoło pokrywają mu delikatne zmarszczki, które przypominają Johnowi Mycrofta. — Para?

— Wiesz, całe to gadanie o związkach. Przecież musiałeś to parę razy robić, przy całym twoim doświadczeniu. — O, to było wredne, prawdziwy faul, uświadamia sobie John, ledwo te słowa wyszły mu z ust. Łączy ze sobą strzępy informacji i wie z nich tyle, że nie, Sherlock jeszcze nigdy tego nie robił. Owszem, zaliczył (po jednym razie) absurdalnie wielu ludzi, udawał też kogoś, kim nie był, żeby udowodnić, że może zaciągnąć do łóżka, kogo zechce. Ale to – to zakreślanie granic wokół seksu, przyjaźni i czegoś więcej, to otwieranie się na kogoś bez łamania przy tym serca żadnej ze stron – to jest dla niego coś nowego.

I John o tym wie. Tak samo jak wie, że ten atak na Sherlocka był małostkowy i dziecinny, a zamarzanie na śmierć nie usprawiedliwia wszystkiego.

— Przepraszam — mówi.

Sherlock przygląda mu się uważnie, oceniająco. Jakby szukał wskazówek co do tej rozmowy w jego rękawach albo fryzurze.

— Czego konkretnie dotyczy zwykle taka rozmowa?

To pewnie bardziej życzliwa reakcja, niż się Johnowi należało, ale kiedy John patrzy na Sherlocka, odkrywa, że nie miała ona nic wspólnego z życzliwością. Sherlocka to zaciekawiło. Tak jak zaciekawił go rozmiar jego buta i to, jakie warzywa lubi najbardziej. John przypomina sobie, jak budził się z koszmarów z przeszłości, tych, które podobno biorą się z zespołu stresu pourazowego, czy jak tam zechce to nazwać Thompson, a Sherlock przyciskał mu ramiona do łóżka i patrzył na niego dokładnie tak jak teraz. Bez żadnej litości, żadnego współczucia, żadnych ckliwych emocji, które czegoś by się od niego domagały, tylko ze zwykłym zaciekawieniem. Widział kolejny fakt dotyczący tego, jak działa człowiek; dane do zaobserwowania i zarchiwizowania.

Pewnie wiele to mówi o Johnie, że go to uspokaja.

— Zwykle warunków. Oczekiwań. Mówisz, czego szukasz w związku i jak go widzisz, i co czujesz do tej drugiej osoby. Jak widzisz tego kogoś w swoim życiu, w jakiej roli.

— Ależ to subiektywne — mówi Sherlock. Z jego ust to słowo to zniewaga.

— Większość z nas jakoś sobie radzi. Nie idealnie, ale jak inaczej wyrazić takie rzeczy?

To było pytanie retoryczne, ale Sherlock na nie odpowiada:

— Może wypełniając ankietę. To dałoby w efekcie bardziej precyzyjny i empiryczny osąd sytuacji.

John się śmieje. Śmieje się siedząc na kartonach z mrożonym sernikiem, zamknięty w chłodni, czekając na policję.

— ”Jakie ramy czasowe przewidujesz dla tego związku? Zaznacz suwakiem na skali od «na jedną noc» do «na zawsze»”?

— Nikt nie może nic obiecać na zawsze — mówi z namysłem Sherlock. Trzeba by to poprawić na „na resztę życia”.

— Pytanie o wyłączność mogłoby mieć kwadraciki do zaznaczenia — sugeruje John. — Mogłyby być trzy opcje.

— Monogamiczna i poligamiczna — uzupełnia Sherlock — a ta trzecia?

— ”Na wyłączność”, „mam zamiar spotykać się z innymi” i „zastrzegam sobie prawo do spotykania się z innymi”. To rozróżnienie bywa istotne.

— Jakie jeszcze byłyby pytania?

— ”Kim dla ciebie jestem?” — John widzi zmarszczone czoło Sherlocka i wyjaśnia, co miał na myśli: — Jakiego słowa użyłbyś, żeby przedstawić mnie komuś, kogo spotkałeś na ulicy?

Sherlock odchyla szyję do tyłu i przekrzywia brodę, zastanawiając się nad tym. Nie wyjmuje rąk z kieszeni.

— ”Kolega”. Gdybym rozmawiał z kimś na ulicy, to chodziłoby o pracę, więc najodpowiedniejsze określenie brzmiałoby „kolega”.

— Dobra, to był zły przykład — mówi John. Zaczyna się kołysać w tył i w przód, zapierając się piętami o betonową podłogę. Nie robi mu się od tego mniej zimno, ale trochę odwraca to uwagę od temperatury. — Nie w pracy. Pomyśl, że rozmawiasz z kimś, kogo znasz.

— Ludzie, których znam, już cię znają. Nie przedstawiałbym cię im drugi raz.

Johnowi z jakiegoś powodu wyrywa się wysoki, histeryczny chichot. Sherlock ma rację. Każdy, kto gra w życiu Sherlocka jakąś stałą rolę, już go zna. Pani Hudson i Mycroft już wiedzą, że ze sobą śpią, a John nie lekceważyłby też Lestrade’a. Rozmawianie o tym byłoby nieco niedorzeczne, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie miałoby to żadnego wpływu na ich życie.

John usiłuje sobie przypomnieć kogoś, kogo Sherlock zna, ale nie zna dobrze. Przychodzi mu na myśl tylko Sebastian.

— A gdybyś miał mnie pierwszy raz przedstawić Sebastianowi, w towarzyskim kontekście, bez związku z pracą?

— Jak konkretnie — mówi z podziwem Sherlock. Johnowi dziwnie to pochlebia. — Przedstawiłbym cię jako swojego partnera życiowego.

Słysząc to, John nie może się powstrzymać, żeby nie unieść brwi: obu brwi. Zawsze zakładał, że to określenie pojawia się tylko w poprawnych politycznie, neutralnych pod względem płci kwestionariuszach.

— Naprawdę?

— Słowo „życiowy” sugeruje stabilność i zżycie się, wspólny dom, a fakt, że razem mieszkamy, tylko to potwierdza. — Sherlock uśmiecha się złośliwie i nachyla bliżej. — Małżeństwo Sebastiana przetrwało tylko trzy lata. Nazwanie cię moim partnerem życiowym podkreśla stały związek, którego on nie umiał utrzymać, a jednocześnie nie daje mu okazji do żartów o rozwodzie.

— To chore, Sherlock. I niewykluczone, że to najlepsza rzecz, jaką w życiu słyszałem.

— I to koniec tematów w tej rozmowie? — pyta Sherlock, wyciągając rękę z kieszeni, żeby sprawdzić na komórce Johna, która godzina. — Czy omawia się jeszcze coś?

— Jeszcze to, jak się chce mieszkać. Ale my już mieszkamy razem, więc to nas nie dotyczy. — John wzrusza ramionami. Postanawia na chwilę usiąść, bo nie sądzi, żeby mogło mu się zrobić jeszcze zimniej. Może mu się to nie podobać, ale całkiem możliwe, że Sherlock ma rację i że John straci przytomność, zanim przyjedzie Lestrade. Oczy same mu się zamykają, przestał się też trząść. Jest lekarzem; wie, że to zły znak.

— Masz — mówi Sherlock i John czuje na karku ciepły szalik. Sherlock owija go pewnymi palcami wokół szyi Johna, jego brody i uszu, w poprzek nosa i czoła. Robi się z tego prowizoryczna kominiarka, która zapewne wygląda idiotycznie, ale kiedy John wypuszcza powietrze z ust, ciepło jego oddechu nie ucieka, tylko ogrzewa mu policzki i nos i kto wie, czy to nie najlepsza rzecz pod słońcem.

— Nie spieszyło ci się — mówi John, ale ma na myśli „dziękuję”.

Sherlock stawia kołnierz płaszcza na sztorc; wełna zakrywa mu usta i policzki.

— Nie dzielę się tym, co moje — mówi.

Gdyby John nie obawiał się, że palce mu odpadną i roztrzaskają się jak sople, pokazywałby nimi owinięty wokół jego głowy szalik.

— Bezsensowna uwaga w tych okolicznościach.

— Nie mówiłem o szaliku.

John myśli o tym, co usłyszał. Potrzebuje chwili, żeby pojąć, że pomimo… no cóż, pomimo wszystkiego (to jest całego tego obłędu, lekkomyślności, szalonej rodziny Sherlocka, jego własnej trudnej sytuacji finansowej) wcale mu to nie przeszkadza.

— Czyli na resztę życia, monogamicznie, „partner życiowy”. Zgodzę się na takie warunki.

— Świetnie. — Sherlock kiwa głową i wstaje. Podchodzi do regału, sięga pod niego, wyciąga rozdarty worek kukurydzy w kolbach, który musiał kiedyś wypaść z jakiegoś kartonu, i zaczyna walić nim w drzwi. Przez sekundę John martwi się, że zimno odebrało Sherlockowi rozum, a zaraz potem słyszy jakieś szuranie.

— Policja przyjechała?

— Tak, trzy minuty temu — odpowiada Sherlock i zmienia rytm uderzeń tak, żeby wybijać na drzwiach S O S w alfabecie Morse’a.

John wstaje ze stosu kartonów. Stopy ma jak martwe ołowiane ciężarki u dołu nóg. Z trudem łapie równowagę i idzie w stronę drzwi.

— Nie mogłeś tego zrobić trzy minuty temu?

— Uznałem, że mamy ważną rozmowę do dokończenia — odpowiada Sherlock i w tej samej chwili drzwi otwiera jakiś policjant, a ich oczom ukazuje się przejęta twarz Lestrade’a. — Jechali czerwonym citroënem BX rocznik 93, rejestracja G476 F coś.

***

Przychodzą bilety na wyjazd do Paryża. John nie ma zamiaru pytać, jak Sherlock mógł sobie na niego pozwolić. (Przy ostatniej sprawie zaginął worek gotówki, ale John naprawdę ma nadzieję, że Sherlock go sobie nie przywłaszczył. Z drugiej strony pewnie lepiej okradać przestępców niż szefa MI5, a pewnie i MI6, chociaż im mniej John wie, tym lepiej.)

Sherlock nic nie wspominał o tej sprawie z chłodnią, więc raczej nie chodzi o przeprosiny za nią. Sherlock nie jest z tych, co przepraszają. Za to ratuje Johnowi życie i to wystarcza, żeby John mu wybaczył.

Ale Paryż. Na weekend. Apartament wielkości ich mieszkania, jak nie większy. John wie, że darowanemu koniowi nie zagląda się w zęby.

Sherlock chce się pobawić w turystę. („Serio?” spytał John, a Sherlock z zapałem pokiwał głową. „Turyści są tacy interesujący, John”, powiedział, a John zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy nie zauważyć, że turyści są nie do zniesienia i tylko by krytykowali, a nieliczne wyjątki to niemyci dwudziestolatkowie z plecakami.) Więc oddają się turystyce. Sherlock kupuje im bilety na objazdowy autobus ze zwiedzaniem i John spędza pół godziny wciśnięty w kąt za dziewczyną z Ameryki, która cały czas rozmawia przez komórkę i nie potrafi zacząć zdania inaczej niż od „no”.

— No bo tak tu ślicznie — mówi do kogoś, kto najwyraźniej nigdy nie był w Paryżu. — No wiesz, jak w Vegas, tylko bez barów bufetowych.

John splata ręce na piersi i odchyla się najdalej jak może od tej jednostronnej konwersacji. Poskarżyłby się, ale Sherlock jest oczarowany: chłonie wszystko szeroko otwartymi, podekscytowanymi oczami. Nie patrzy na atrakcje turystyczne ani nie słucha, co się kiedy wydarzyło, tylko obserwuje innych turystów jadących tym samym autobusem. Zauważa szczegóły: kto na co patrzy, kogo co interesuje. Na każdym przystanku wychyla się przez barierkę na górnym pokładzie i patrzy, kto wsiada i wysiada.

John wyjmuje z kieszeni i rozkłada mapkę trasy. Zgubił się, ale w końcu udaje mu się dojść do tego, że następny przystanek to Pole Marsowe i wieża Eiffla. Niespecjalnie go ona interesuje – już tam kiedyś był – i nie przepada tak naprawdę za przebywaniem na dużej wysokości, ale jeśli będzie musiał wysłuchać jeszcze jednej takiej mdłej rozmowy (dziewczyna przed nim mówi „No bo jest świetnie, tylko jedzenie jest takie, wiesz, dziwne, no”), to już nigdy więcej nie wpuszczą go do Francji.

Kiedy autobus zwalnia, John wbija palce w ramię Sherlocka, mówi:

— Wysiadamy — i wywleka go z autobusu.

Sherlock patrzy na niego – pierwszy raz od pół godziny, dzięki wielkie – a potem do góry na wieżę Eiffla.

— Do windy na trzeci poziom zawsze jest kolejka — marudzi. — Nie warto.

— W porządku, skończymy na drugim.

— Nie bardzo ci się podoba w Paryżu — zauważa Sherlock po drodze.

— Paryż jest okej. — John wzrusza ramionami, a Sherlock patrzy na niego, jakby wiedział, że John kłamie. — Nie podobają mi się paryżanie ani turyści, ale Paryż jest okej, naprawdę.

— Tylko ludzie w Paryżu nie?

— Ty mi się podobasz w Paryżu — mówi John, a potem, ponieważ nie ma ochoty gnieść się jak sardynka w puszcze, skręca w stronę schodów. — Ścigamy się? Kto pierwszy na górze!

— Na drugi poziom — zgadza się Sherlock i już go nie ma, bierze stopnie po dwa, wymijając rodzinę z czwórką dzieci.

John biegnie za nim.

***

Za dużo chodzą i spotykają na swojej drodze zbyt wielu turystów, pochłaniają mnóstwo bardzo tłustego jedzenia i dużo czerwonego wina – być może za dużo – aż wreszcie udaje im się dowlec wymęczone cielska z powrotem do hotelu i do łóżka. John postanawia, że już nigdy nie ruszy się z miejsca, a jutro zrobią sobie prawdziwy weekend w Paryżu.

— Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „prawdziwy weekend”? — pyta Sherlock i brzmi to tak, jakby był bardzo, bardzo trzeźwy. Jest spore niebezpieczeństwo, że John wypił całą butelkę czerwonego wina w pojedynkę.

— Tak było — mówi Sherlock — ale to nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie. Co to niby jest prawdziwy weekend w Paryżu?

— Nieprzyzwoity weekend — mówi John. — Wiesz. Łóżko.

— Chcesz jutro spędzić dzień w łóżku? — dedukuje całkiem poprawnie Sherlock. — To możemy zrobić w domu.

— Dzisiaj robiliśmy to, co ty chciałeś — odpowiada John, podnosi się do pozycji siedzącej i zaczyna się chwiać tak bardzo, że decyduje, że leżenie to znacznie lepszy pomysł. Opada z powrotem na poduszkę i udaje mu się przeturlać głowę w stronę Sherlocka. — Jutro ja wybieram. Zostajemy w łóżku. Na golasa. Cały dzień.

— To jest marnowanie przyjazdu do Paryża — mruczy Sherlock, a John ziewa tak głośno, że prawie go nie słyszy.

Zamyka oczy, tylko na sekundę.

— Dwadzieścia cztery godziny — oznajmia i słyszy, jak wydaje przez nos taki odgłos, jakby prychał – prawie chrapnięcie. — Jutro — dodaje, a potem zasypia.

 

***

Budzi się niewyspany, ale bez kaca. Do jego boku przyciska się Sherlock, ciepły i nagi. Sherlock nie śpi, a widząc, że John już też nie, pyta:

— Przez cały dzień na golasa?

John kiwa głową.

— Wyjazdowy nieprzyzwoity weekend — potwierdza.

Nie są w domu. Nikt nie dzwoni ze sprawą, nie wchodzi im do salonu, nikt niczego nie podsłucha. Zostawiają włączone światło i szeroko otwierają drzwi na balkon. Białe zasłony wydymają się na lekkim wietrze. Paryski horyzont rumieni się różowo od świtu, John pieprzy Sherlocka na białej bawełnianej pościeli, a Sherlock leży z głową przewieszoną przez krawędź łóżka. Dochodzi, wbijając paznokcie Johnowi w kark i jęcząc jego imię, rozpaczliwie rozsypany i piękny.

Później John ucina sobie drzemkę, skulony, wtulony w szczupły kształt pleców Sherlocka. Leży z głową w nogach łóżka, a słońce zakrada im się na balkon i sunie po nim.

W łazience jest mały basen udający wannę, więc John napuszcza gorącej wody, aż prawie się przelewa, po czym woła Sherlocka, żeby do niego dołączył. Woda chlapie o brzeg wanny, więc John musi wyjąć korek i trochę wypuścić, żeby mógł się wyciągnąć i oprzeć plecami o pierś Sherlocka nie ryzykując, że się utopi.

— Tylko to będziemy robić? — pyta Sherlock; usta ma tak blisko policzka Johna, że równie dobrze mógłby go całować. — Przez cały dzień?

John nie otwiera oczu. Palce ma oparte o chłodną porcelanę.

— Będziemy się relaksować na golasa. Rozmawiać, jeśli będziesz chciał. Nie robimy nic, do czego potrzebne jest ubranie.

John trzy razy dolewa gorącej wody i siedzą w wannie, aż im się strasznie pomarszczą dłonie i stopy. Sherlock opowiada, czemu wystawione na działanie wody palce się marszczą, używając takich określeń jak „zwężanie się naczyń krwionośnych” i „homeostaza elektrolitów naskórkowych”. Kiedy kąpiel zaczyna stygnąć i John myśli, czy by nie uzupełnić czwarty raz, wychodzą.

Jest wczesne popołudnie i na dworze jest piękna pogoda, ale Sherlock nie sugeruje, żeby wyszli z pokoju.

Zamawiają posiłek do pokoju. Sherlock zauważa, że obwiązanie się w pasie ręcznikiem albo założenie płaszcza kąpielowego było złamaniem dzisiejszej zasady o golasowaniu, więc John otwiera drzwi goły i ignoruje arogancką, protekcjonalną minę faceta z obsługi pokojowej. Już wcześniej stwierdził, że cały personel hotelu patrzy na niego z góry, jakby był za dobry dla takich jak on, więc się nie przejmuje. Radził sobie w życiu ze wspólnymi prysznicami i jest lekarzem, więc naoglądał się gołych ciał. Wie, że nie ma się czego wstydzić.

Jedzą w łóżku, na zmianę podkradając sobie z talerzy.

Sherlock wyciąga ze swojego bagażu książkę, kładzie się w poprzek w nogach łóżka i czyta. Wpadające przez otwarte okno światło słońca kreśli mu na łopatkach wyraźną linię, niżej drugą w poprzek krzyży i wypukłości tyłka i widok jest za piękny, żeby mu się oprzeć. John śledzi granice między światłem i cieniem, najpierw palcami, potem wargami i językiem. Sherlock wzdycha od tych pieszczot i jest w nich potencjał czegoś więcej, ale John myśli, że to by był za duży wysiłek. A dzisiaj nigdzie się nie śpieszą.

Więc znajduje sobie jakieś czasopismo i kładzie się obok Sherlocka, ciesząc się ciepłem popołudnia i zahaczając stopami o stopy Sherlocka, kiedy tak obaj czytają.

Odpływa i kiedy się budzi, odkrywa, że słońce rzuca wysoko na ścianę czerwony kwadrat, a Sherlock zamknął okno, żeby nie wpuszczać zimna.

— Chciałeś wyjść na kolację? — pyta John, senny, zadowolony i gotowy pójść na kompromis.

— Gdybym nigdy nie spał z nikim innym — zaczyna powoli Sherlock, oczy ma przenikliwe i przytomne, a kąciki ust ułożone w wyraz powagi — to w którym miejscu ten dzień byłby inny?

John kręci głową.

— Nie byłby inny.

— W którym miejscu byłoby inaczej między nami?

— Nami? — pyta John. Sherlock ma poważną minę, jakby myślał o tym od jakiegoś czasu, więc John wyświadcza mu tę grzeczność, że naprawdę myśli, co odpowiedzieć. — I tak byśmy doszli do tego miejsca, w którym teraz jesteśmy. Może zabrałoby nam to więcej czasu, może nie, ale myślę, że i tak skończyłoby się tak samo.

Sherlock kiwa głową i mówi:

— Kolacja do pokoju. Umówiliśmy się na dwadzieścia cztery godziny.

***

— Wiesz, co jest najbardziej denerwujące w lataniu samolotem? — pyta John i przestępuje długie, zajmujące za dużo miejsca nogi Sherlocka, żeby dostać się na swoje miejsce. Poprosił Sherlocka, żeby się posunął, ale on za bardzo był zajęty czytaniem dostarczanego przez linie lotnicze czasopisma, żeby wstać i go przepuścić. Stąd to łażenie po Sherlocku, jakby John był jakąś obłąkaną małpą.

— Inni pasażerowie? — Sherlock posyła mu cierpiętnicze spojrzenie i w końcu daje kolana trochę niżej, wyciągając nogi pod fotel z przodu. Nawet kładzie sobie czasopismo na udach.

John klapie na siedzenie.

— Nie — odpowiada i sięga pod siebie, żeby znaleźć końce pasa bezpieczeństwa. Wie, że nie musi go zapinać, ale lubi go mieć opięty w pachwinach, tak na wszelki wypadek. Kiedy w pobliżu jest Sherlock, ostrożności nigdy za wiele.

— Jestem całkiem pewny, że to inni pasażerowie — mruczy Sherlock, wracając do swojej wydrukowanej na błyszczącym papierze lektury. John się nachyla i przebiega szybko wzrokiem artykuł pod zdjęciem kolorowej, zalanej słońcem plaży. Tekst nie jest o samych podróżach w tropiki, jak spodziewałby się John, tylko o zagrożeniach dla zdrowia towarzyszących spędzaniu tam wakacji. Nic dziwnego, że przykuł uwagę Sherlocka.

Nie żeby John był zazdrosny. Jest jak najbardziej w stanie sam się sobą zająć. Na pewno nie chce, żeby Sherlock znowu zaczął mówić rzeczy w rodzaju „Widzisz tego mężczyznę trzy rzędy do przodu? Granatowa marynarka, kiepska zaczeska? Mieszka z jakąś starszą krewną, być może ciotką, zapewne babką. Wydał więcej pieniędzy niż planował, cały czas przegląda rachunki. Może myśli, że za niektóre z nich mógłby uzyskać zwrot? Ale nie, popatrz na jakość jego ubrania i na tę starą walizkę, którą ma nad głową; nie miał wolnych środków, żeby sobie kupić na wakacje coś nowego. Miał tylko na bilet i noclegi – pewnie kupił wakacje w pakiecie – ale wydał na jedzenie więcej, niż zamierzał. Może za dużo wypił. Nie, nie widać, żeby miał kaca. Czyli raczej jedzenie. ”

(Słysząc takie szepty, ludzie wokół nich obracali się w fotelach i patrzyli na Sherlocka znacząco, co Sherlock ignorował. John wcale za tym nie tęskni.)

No ale fajnie by było sobie pomarudzić, mając jakiegoś słuchacza. Nie jest to takie znowu nie do pomyślenia, żeby Sherlock okazał jakiś mały ślad zainteresowania skargą Johna. Przecież nie chce nie wiadomo czego.

Próbuje jeszcze raz.

— Wiesz, czego naprawdę nie cierpię w lataniu samolotem?

— Toalet — mówi Sherlock. Tak się składa, że John właśnie to miał zamiar powiedzieć. — Wstałeś, oświadczyłeś, że idziesz do ubikacji, i wróciłeś z krzywą miną, wyraźnie poirytowany. Albo nie lubisz toalet w samolotach, albo dołączyłeś właśnie do Klubu Przestworzy i jesteś potwornie rozczarowany.

— Zawsze są kolejki! Za każdym razem. Przecież chyba wiedzą, ilu ludzi będzie korzystać z toalety. Jest konkretna liczba miejsc siedzących. — John macha ręką, wskazując gestem rzędy siedzeń przed nimi. — Stała liczba. Ale i tak zawsze jest kolejka. Człowiek stoi, czeka grzecznie, potem przez pięć minut kombinuje, jak zamknąć drzwi tak, żeby się cały zmieścił w środku, a jak wychodzi, to co widzi? Kolejkę. Zawsze jest kolejka, wszyscy patrzą na zegarki i robią krzywe miny, jakby człowiek złośliwie zabierał im czas.

— Czyli mam rację — mówi Sherlock i posyła Johnowi najszybszy z kpiących uśmiechów. — Chodzi o pozostałych pasażerów.

— Nie, o kolejki. Można by pomyśleć, że dadzą radę zaprojektować samolot pod pewną określoną liczbę tyłków. To nie może być aż takie trudne.

— Są momenty szczytu — mówi Sherlock, przewracając kartkę. John zagląda mu przez ramię i widzi ogólne wskazówki w rodzaju „nie pij miejscowej wody” czy „w barze nie spuszczaj z oczu tego, co pijesz”. Są to takie rzeczy, które Sherlock tylko zrobiłby umyślnie, tak żeby zobaczyć, co się stanie. — Większość pasażerów idzie do toalety w czasie dziesięciu minut po tym, jak po starcie gaśnie nakaz siedzenia w zapiętych pasach, albo na dziesięć minut przed tym, jak się on zapala przed podejściem do lądowania. Zaprojektowanie takiej liczby toalet, która by rozładowała tłok w tych momentach, byłoby marnowaniem miejsca i masy w maszynie, która opłaca się tylko wtedy, kiedy wszystkie miejsca są zajęte.

John kiwa głową. Sherlock ma pewnie rację.

— To dalej słaby projekt. Nigdy nie ma dość miejsca, żeby wejść i wyjść. — Bierze do ręki swoje czasopismo i je kartkuje. Właściwie go ono nie interesuje. Niespecjalnie go obchodzi najnowszy album muzyki pop, recenzje książek czy jak wyglądają wymarzone wakacje jakiegoś kucharza-celebryty. Tak naprawdę to trochę mu się nudzi.

— Zaraz, Klub Przestworzy? Ludzie naprawdę do niego przystępują?

— Oficjalnego spisu członków chyba nie ma — mówi Sherlock roztargnionym tonem, uważnie czytając akapit o pasożytach.

— Ale jak to się w ogóle robi? Jak zmieścić dwie dorosłe osoby w toalecie tych rozmiarów? — zastanawia się John, sądząc ze spojrzenia, którym obrzuca go przez ramię siedząca przed nimi kobieta, trochę za głośno. — Tam jest ledwo dość miejsca na jedną osobę.

— Najłatwiej tak, że spuszczasz deskę, klękasz na tej półce po obu jej stronach i zapierasz się o ścianę — mówi Sherlock, którego od tej rozmowy wyraźnie bardziej interesują pasożyty. — Druga osoba staje za tobą. Całkiem proste.

— Skąd miałbyś to wiedzieć? — pyta John, bo nawet Sherlock nie może znać rozkładu i wymiarów wszystkich modeli samolotów. W czasie tego lotu nie był nawet w ubikacji, więc nie miał okazji poświęcić choćby pół minuty na oszacowanie tego. No chyba że…

_Chyba że on to mówi z własnego doświadczenia_ – myśli John. Umysł zastyga mu od tej myśli, jakby zamarzł. John ma w głowie miniaturową epokę lodowcową; upadek meteoru sprawił, że cały ekosystem spakował manatki. John ma ochotę powiedzieć, że to niemożliwe, ale to nie jest niemożliwe. Sherlock nie krył się z tym, jakie ma doświadczenie w sprawach seksu, więc Johna nie powinno to szokować ani trochę bardziej niż… no cóż. Niż wszystko inne, co Sherlock mówi i robi.

Ale to jest jedna z tych rzeczy, co do których człowiek jest względnie pewny, że zdarzają się tylko w filmach, bardzo słabych pornosach albo na pokładzie prywatnych odrzutowców gwiazd futbolu i raperów. A nie taka rzecz, którą robią prawdziwi ludzie.

Kiedy John podnosi wzrok, okazuje się, że Sherlock przygląda mu się uważnie.

— Prawidłowe założenie — mówi i wraca do swojego czasopisma.

Tym razem już go nie czyta. John widzi to po tym, że oczy Sherlocka nie śledzą wierszy tekstu, po tym, jak Sherlock siedzi odrobinę zbyt spokojnie. Pewnie kątem oka obserwuje Johna, żeby zobaczyć, jak ten zareaguje.

— Jak? — pyta John, po czym uświadamia sobie, że nie chce tego wiedzieć. — Nie, nie odpowiadaj. Czemu? I – serio? No, serio? I czemu?

— Bo mogłem. — Sherlock długimi palcami przewraca kartkę czasopisma, po czym obciąga sobie ciemny mankiet płaszcza, pilnując idealnego wyglądu. John może sobie wyobrazić, jak Sherlock wychodzi z tej maleńkiej ubikacji w nieskazitelnie leżącym na nim płaszczu i garniturze i nikt nie ma pojęcia, co tam robił. — I – tak, serio.

— Tylko raz? — pyta John, jakby to była jakaś różnica.

— Dwa razy. — Sherlock milknie i mruga. Zadziera głowę, patrzy w sufit. — Trzy razy, jeżeli oral też się liczy.

— Oral się zawsze liczy — słyszy John swój własny głos. Kiedy kobieta w rzędzie przed nimi obraca się i wlepia w nich znacząco wzrok, John odpowiada jej niewzruszonym spojrzeniem. To bynajmniej nie jest najbardziej niepokojąca rozmowa, jaką on i Sherlock mogliby odbywać w miejscu publicznym. Baba nie wie, jakie ma szczęście.

***

Ledwo zgaśnie napis zakazujący odpinania pasów, Sherlock wstaje i wykorzystuje swój wzrost i idiotycznie długie ręce do wydobycia ich bagażu podręcznego ze schowków nad siedzeniami. John ma granatową nylonową torbę, którą kupił na eBayu za szesnaście funtów. Jest na tyle duża, że wchodzi do niej jego ubranie, i na tyle mała, że mieści się w wymiarach bagażu, który wolno wnieść ze sobą na pokład; więcej mu nie trzeba było. Sherlock ma miękką, luźną skórzaną torbę grafitowej barwy, z umyślnie szorstkimi krawędziami i srebrnymi zamkami błyskawicznymi o lekko wojskowym wyglądzie. John bardzo się stara nie zauważyć loga, bo jak je zobaczy, to będzie go kusiło, żeby znaleźć ten model w internecie, a wtedy się przerazi, ile pieniędzy niektórzy potrafią wydać na torbę. (Naprawdę nie chce tego wiedzieć.)

Ale Sherlock stoi tam z torbą przewieszoną przez ramię, zapinając nałożony na ciemny garnitur i idealnie wyprasowaną jasnoniebieską koszulę płaszcz, i wygląda… jak ktoś, kto powinien latać pierwszą klasą. Z kolei John ma na sobie dżinsy i sweter, a trzyma najtańszą nadającą się do czegoś torbę, jaką udało mu się znaleźć, i przypuszczalnie wygląda, jakby powinien lecieć tanimi liniami, samolotem, który wylatuje o drugiej w nocy.

Przynajmniej John pasuje do otoczenia. Wszyscy wokół nich wyglądają na zmęczonych i trochę wymiętych jak na niedzielny wieczór, a ubrani są raczej wygodnie, do podróży. Tylko Sherlock wygląda tak, jakby właśnie zszedł z okładki jednego z tych czasopism dla mężczyzn, które mają w środku same samochody, zegarki i artykuły jakichś palantów o modnych ciuszkach, które kosztują więcej od przyzwoitego (no dobra, zardzewiałego, ale dalej jeżdżącego) używanego auta. Sherlock jest tu też jedyną osobą, która zachłannie przypatruje się wszystkim dookoła. Oczy ma bystre, zadowolone.

Wszyscy inni stoją tak ze zmęczonymi, cierpiącymi minami, czekając, aż załoga otworzy drzwi, a tłum ruszy do przodu.

W końcu wychodzą pomału, uprzejmie ignorując ćwierkane do nich wesoło „Dziękujemy, że nas państwo wybrali”, a Sherlock daje trzy kroki w głąb korytarza, po czym rzuca się do biegu. Musi wymijać innych pasażerów, ale John biegnie za nim, przepraszając ludzi, których Sherlock popchnął.

Ma ochotę mówić „Przepraszam, przepraszam, żyję z szaleńcem”, ale jest w miarę pewny, że tego ostatniego kawałka nie mówi.

Kiedy dociera do bramki, musi się dwa razy rozejrzeć, żeby zauważyć, w którą stronę poszedł Sherlock. Potem dostrzega powiewające poły płaszcza.

Biegnie szerokimi białymi, chromowanymi przejściami, unikając zatłoczonych ruchomych chodników, mija w tym pościgu za Sherlockiem sklepy, zbiega po schodach, kilka razy skręca i wypada do szerokiej, pustej hali odbioru bagażu. Znajduje Sherlocka przy taśmie ich lotu i musi się pochylić, żeby złapać oddech.

— Przecież — mówi, opierając ręce na kolanach, oddychając z trudem — nie oddawaliśmy bagażu do luku.

— Rzeczywiście. — Sherlock też jest zdyszany. Wydaje z siebie sapnięcie, które w innych okolicznościach mogłoby być śmiechem. — Nie musiałeś za mną biec.

— Co za bzdura — mówi John. — Gdybym za tobą nie pobiegł, zapłacilibyśmy za dwie osobne taksówki do domu.

— Hmmm. — Sherlock patrzy, jak taśma zaczyna się przesuwać. Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zbliży się bardziej do przyznania, że John ma rację. Wyjeżdża pierwsza sztuka bagażu – standardowa walizka na czarnych kółkach z naszytą w poprzek górnej kieszeni kwiatową różową wstążką — i Sherlock oznajmia: — Brunetka z miejsca 18 C.

— Biegłeś zgadywać, który bagaż jest czyj? — pyta John, kiedy pojawia się następna walizka: twarda, srebrna, udająca metalową, jedna z tych, na widok których Johnowi przychodzą na myśl szpiedzy przewożący tajne części pocisków rakietowych.

— Chyba 32 E. Popatrz na zadrapania. — Sherlock poświęca Johnowi jeden szybki rzut oka, po czym patrzy z powrotem na następną walizkę. — Będzie ci przeszkadzało, że poczekamy do końca?

Są przy taśmie pierwsi, ale John widzi już na schodach ruchomych kilkoro ich współpasażerów. Minie pewnie najwyżej pół godziny, zanim wszyscy odbiorą swoje rzeczy i ustalą, co dalej. To tylko pół godziny, a trudno mieć coś przeciwko temu opóźnieniu, kiedy Sherlock  _pyta_ .

— Nie będzie — odpowiada John i połowa ust Sherlocka wykrzywia się w prawie-uśmiechu.

— 23 A — mówi Sherlock, kiedy obok nich przejeżdża kolejna walizka, tym razem czarna.

— Ja też mogę zagrać? — pyta John i tym razem Sherlock uśmiecha się szeroko, pokazując białe zęby i te oczy, które w silnym, nienaturalnym, fluorescencyjnym świetle są uderzająco niebieskie.

Naturalnie John nie wygrywa. Czyste szczęście sprawia, że przy co piątej torbie udaje mu się trafić. Sherlock tylko przy mniej więcej co piątej się myli.

John zapamiętuje sobie na przyszłość, że jak następnym razem Sherlockowi będzie się nudzić, może dobrze by było wybrać się na lotnisko i postać przy taśmie odbioru bagażu.

***

Kiedy Sherlock płaci za taksówkę – nalegał, to niech płaci – John otwiera kluczem drzwi frontowe. Jak tylko je otworzy, Sherlock przebiega obok, zamiatając czarnym płaszczem i na wpół odwiniętym szalikiem, wołając panią Hudson.

— A taki spokój był — mówi pani Hudson, wychodząc do holu w wyblakłych różowych pantoflach i znoszonym bordowym szlafroku. Jest zmęczona i chodzi ostrożnie w sposób, który sugeruje, że odzywa się jej biodro, ale się uśmiecha. A potem wybucha śmiechem, kiedy Sherlock chwyta ją za ramiona i całuje w oba policzki. — Czyli wycieczka się udała? — pyta.

— Wspaniale się udała! — odpowiada Sherlock z tą nieprzyzwoitą radością, którą normalnie rezerwuje dla morderstw, zbrodni niemożliwych i – dziwna rzecz – Bożego Narodzenia.

— Widzieliście dużo ciekawych rzeczy?

— Tylko te najważniejsze. — Słychać, że Sherlock jest aż absurdalnie zadowolony z siebie.

Taki zadowolony, że pani Hudson przechwytuje spojrzenie Johna i mówi:

— Och, a więc to był _taki_ wyjazdowy weekend.

Przez chwilę John ma ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. W pani Hudson jest coś czarującego i matczynego. Rozmawia się z nią jak z mamą kumpla. John naprawdę lubi wpadać do niej na herbatę, herbatniki, oglądanie w telewizji koszmarnych głupot i krytykowanie niekończącego się strumienia brzydactw, występujących w tych programach o niesamowitych przemianach, ale nie chce z nią rozmawiać o swoim życiu seksualnym. Wolałby podtrzymywać taką uprzejmą iluzję, że nie uprawia żadnego seksu, a już na pewno że ona nic o tym nie wie.

Zanim Sherlock zdąży otworzyć usta i powiedzieć coś potwornie krępującego, rozlega się pukanie do drzwi.

— Wróciliście ledwo trzy minuty temu i już ktoś do was przychodzi. Nie macie chwili spokoju — mówi pani Hudson, podchodząc do drzwi. — Nic dziwnego, że potrzebowaliście wakacji.

Przed drzwiami stoi znajomo wyglądająca brunetka. Włosy opadają jej na twarz, palce fruwają po klawiaturze blackberry.

— Dzień dobry — mówi, na ułamek sekundy podnosząc wzrok.

— O, Anthea. Jak miło cię widzieć, moja droga — wita ją pani Hudson.

Anthea mruga i uśmiecha się uprzejmie i na oko bezmyślnie. John tak naprawdę w to nie wierzy. Przecież chyba każdy, kto pracuje dla Mycrofta, musi być przytomny. (Powinien dać się zbadać psychiatrze, ale na pewno bardziej uważa, co się wokół niego dzieje, niż to widać po Anthei.) A za każdym razem, kiedy się spotykają, ona robi wrażenie nieobecnej, uprzejmej i zupełnie niezainteresowanej czymkolwiek.

— Samochód czeka — mówi i stoi i sama czeka, cały czas przeskakując kciukami po maciupkich klawiszach.

Trochę to niedogodne, ale Sherlock nie zignoruje bezpośredniego wezwania ze strony Mycrofta – a w każdym razie nie w sytuacji, kiedy ktoś przekazuje mu je osobiście.

— Daj nam minutę na zaniesienie rzeczy na górę — mówi John.

— Dobrze. — Anthea nawet nie podnosi głowy.

Sherlock wyciąga coś ze swojej torby: coś zawiniętego w srebrno-biały papier i opatrzonego najbardziej zakręconą kokardą, jaką John w życiu widział.

— Do pani kolekcji — mówi, wręczając to pani Hudson.

Podczas gdy ona grucha nad tym na dole – „Och, chłopcy” i „Nie trzeba było, mój drogi”, i „Jak to miło, że o mnie pomyślałeś” – oni wnoszą bagaże na piętro i rzucają je na kanapę.

— Do jej kolekcji? — pyta John.

— Pani Hudson zbiera pamiątkowe łyżeczki. Nie jest to najdziwniejsza kolekcja, jaką można by sobie wyobrazić — ocenia Sherlock, który chyba zbiera różne drobiazgi z wszystkich trudnych spraw kryminalnych, które rozwiązał — za to kompletnie bezużyteczna.

John grzebie u siebie w walizce, szukając cieplejszego swetra. Późnowieczorne wyjścia prowadzą zwykle do oglądania miejsc zbrodni, a jeśli ma chodzić po nocy po dworze, to wolałby nie zmarznąć.

— Nie wiedziałem, że to kupiłeś.

Sherlock uśmiecha się szeroko, cały zadowolony z siebie.

— Nie wiedziałeś też, że zapłaciłem za wyjazd z pieniędzy Mycrofta.

— To by tłumaczyło obecność Anthei. — John zapina walizkę i obrzuca pokój wzrokiem. Wszystko wygląda tak samo jak przed wyjazdem: bałagan, wszędzie jakieś graty, ale zaskakująco czysto jak na taki bajzel. — Czy ona naprawdę ma tak na imię?

— Co to znaczy „naprawdę”? — pyta Sherlock, schodząc z powrotem na dół.

— W świetle prawa.

Sherlock kiwa głową.

— Raczej ma legalne dokumenty na to imię. Oczywiście — dodaje wolno — nie jest to to samo imię, które widnieje na jej pierwotnym akcie urodzenia.

— Och, oczywiście — mówi beztrosko John, jakby ludzie cały czas pracowali pod przybranymi nazwiskami. Czasami znajomość z braćmi Holmesami jest jak wejście na karty którejś z tych powieści szpiegowskich, które czytał jako dziecko. Wszędzie tajemnice, ukryte motywacje i fałszywe tropy.

Anthea otwiera przed nimi drzwi auta; z tyłu siedzi Mycroft. Na kolanach ma płaskiego srebrnego laptopa, palce na klawiszach strzałek. Dziwnie to wygląda w połączeniu z trzyczęściowym garniturem i staroświeckim parasolem. Mycroft ma telefon, więc musi korzystać z osiągnięć technologii, ale gdzieś głęboko John zawsze zakładał, że większość pracy Mycroft wykonuje przy pomocy wiecznego pióra i papieru (i może zatrutego atramentu).

— A, John — wita się Mycroft, po czym spuszcza pokrywę laptopa i podnosi wzrok. John nigdy nie nazwałby go przyjaznym czy serdecznym, ale kiedy nad ramieniem Johna dostrzega Sherlocka, mina robi mu się trochę bardziej zimna. — Sherlock, ty nie będziesz do tej rozmowy potrzebny.

— Jeżeli chodzi o fundusze na Paryż — mówi Sherlock, ignorując Mycrofta i wsiadając do samochodu, tak że John zostaje ściśnięty na środkowym siedzeniu kanapy — to John o niczym nie wiedział.

— Oczywiście że nie wiedział… — Mycroftowi wyrywa się krótkie, powściągliwe westchnienie. — A ta karta kredytowa, jak wiesz, jest przeznaczona na wydatki na życie, nie na wypady na kontynent.

— Można by twierdzić, że na wakacjach żyje się najbardziej, więc to _jest_ wydatek na życie.

_Raz_ – myśli John, usiłując nie uśmiechać się kpiąco. Sherlock nigdy nie używa tego stylu wypowiedzi przy Lestradzie i policji, ale osuwa się w niego czasem przy Mycrofcie. Słysząc go, John wyobraża sobie to dzieciństwo z mamuś, tatusiem i nianią i te dyskusje przy stole przy kolacji o tym, co człowiek powinien i jakie ma moralne zobowiązania wobec głupszych od siebie.

— Nie kłóć się o słowa — strofuje go Mycroft i tym razem to Sherlock uśmiecha się kpiąco, jakby zdobył punkt.

John utknął między nimi i czuje się tak, jakby oglądał mecz tenisa. Cały czas patrzy to w lewo, to w prawo. Przy tych dwóch tak trzeba. Za dużo jest w tej rozmowie rzeczy niewypowiedzianych, za dużo polegania na samym kontekście i obserwacji, a do tego dochodzi ta rodzinna sztuczka, polegająca na tym, że człowiek zna tę drugą osobę tak dobrze, że nie musi podawać szczegółów.

— Przyjechałem porozmawiać z Johnem — dodaje Mycroft i z miejsca z przodu Anthea podaje Johnowi niepodpisaną brązową kopertę. Laptop Mycrofta wydaje cichy, gustowny dźwięk. Mycroft podnosi ekran, niedbałym gestem wskazuje kopertę i mówi: — Przeczytaj to, John. Zajmie ci to kilka minut.

W kopercie jest teczka, a w niej tuzin zadrukowanych kartek A4. Dwie pierwsze zawierają opis miejsca pracy. Jest to etat lekarza ogólnego w jednej z dalej położonych dzielnic Londynu, praca zdecydowanie mieszcząca się w zakresie umiejętności Johna. W zasadzie stała, bezpieczniejsza wersja pracy na zastępstwo, którą John wykonuje w tej chwili, ale… o wiele lepiej płatna. O wiele lepiej. John zastanawiałby się, czy w kwocie nie ma pomyłki, ale ostatecznie dostał ten papier od Mycrofta; zapewne przed wydrukowaniem oferta została prześwietlona i sprawdzona trzy razy pod kątem błędów. Widzi tylko jedną wadę, dojazd (z Westminsteru co najmniej godzina w każdą stronę, ale do zrobienia).

Patrzy na Sherlocka, żeby zapytać, co on o tym myśli, ale Sherlock wygląda przez okno. Nie, uświadamia sobie John, patrząc, jak Sherlock porusza oczami: Sherlock wykorzystuje odbicie w szybie, żeby przeczytać, co Mycroft ma na ekranie.

Blade odbicie Sherlocka w przyciemnionej szybie mruga do Johna, po czym mówi:

— Grecja podoba mi się o wiele bardziej, kiedy nie majstrujesz przy jej gospodarce.

— Czasami nie ma wyjścia — odpowiada Mycroft, zbyt zajęty tym, co czyta, żeby zbesztać Sherlocka za naruszenie poufności albo uciec się do takiej na wpół milczącej zaczepki, że on wie coś, czego Sherlock nie wie. (Sherlock powiedziałby, że to same nudne szczegóły, a zresztą kogo interesuje polityka międzynarodowa, a potem zasugerowałby, że Mycroft próbuje doprowadzić do wojny, bo tak wyglądają ich rozmowy. To tak jak Harry czasem wspomni, że John pod najmniejszym pretekstem wybiega na spotkanie niebezpieczeństwu, z czego John na głos wyciągnie taki wniosek, że lepsze to od chowania się przed niebezpieczeństwem w butelce. Rodzeństwa już tak mają.)

John przewraca kartki, żeby zobaczyć, co jeszcze kryje się w teczce. Znajduje kolorowe zdjęcie jakiegoś pokoju – biały tynk, duże okno, szary widok na ponure londyńskie niebo – a pod spodem opis wzięty ze strony z nieruchomościami. Na następnej stronie są kolejne zdjęcia i John nie rozumie, o co chodzi, póki nie zobaczy, które to przedmieście. Mieszkanie jest tak blisko tamtej przychodni, że mógłby do niej dojść na piechotę.

Trąca Sherlocka łokciem, żeby zwrócić jego uwagę. Wnętrza na zdjęciach są jasne, przestronne i nowoczesne, dokładnie odwrotnie niż mieszkanie przy Baker Street. Kuchnia w połyskliwej stali nierdzewnej, z wolnostojącym blatem roboczym, który przez moment przypomina Johnowi stół do sekcji zwłok– ale nie ma tam stołu, po którym mogłyby się rozpełznąć eksperymenty Sherlocka, więc blat przypuszczalnie nie posłuży do robienia niczemu sekcji, a przynajmniej jest taka nadzieja.

— Duże komody w sypialni, mnóstwo miejsca na rzeczy — mówi John, przewracając kartkę. W tej chwili żaden z nich nie ma dużej komody, ale może miło by było mieć trochę miejsca na przechowywanie. Może dałoby się tam upchnąć część książek Sherlocka, których stos rośnie teraz w kącie pokoju Johna.

John myśli o nowej pracy i o tym, jakie to by było sensowne finansowo, na tyle sposobów. Potem Sherlock rzuca się do tyłu na oparcie i wbija wzrok w sufit. John rozpoznaje wykrzywione w dół kąciki jego ust. Sherlockowi jest przykro i jest zły.

— Poważnie, Mycroft? — pyta ściszonym głosem, z wściekłością.

Nie słychać, żeby Mycroft się tym choć trochę przejął.

— Przecież mówiłem, że nie będziesz przy tej rozmowie potrzebny.

— O co chodzi? — pyta John Sherlocka. Jeśli nowoczesna architektura nie razi go osobiście, to Johnowi coś musiało umknąć.

— Jedna sypialnia — odpowiada Sherlock, patrząc na Johna. Kiedy ten dalej czuje dezorientację – śpią teraz w jednym pokoju, przecież chyba Mycroft o tym wie – dodaje: — Otwarty plan mieszkania.

Kiedy John dalej się na niego gapi, Sherlock prycha i wyrywa mu teczkę z rąk.

— Popatrz na metraż — mówi, pokazując mu odpowiednią liczbę palcem. — Za mało miejsca na moje rzeczy. Na moje eksperymenty. Dla mnie. To mieszkanie jest dla ciebie, tak samo jak ta praca. Tylko dla ciebie.

— Czy to nie było jasne, John? — pyta Mycroft, spuszczając ekran komputera i patrząc na nich dwóch. — Dołożyłbym do teczki notatkę takiej treści, gdybym wiedział, że trzeba o tym wspomnieć czarno na białym.

— Tak, o czymś takim trzeba wspomnieć — mówi John. Siedzący z jednego jego boku Mycroft kiwa głową, jakby zapamiętywał to sobie na przyszłość; po drugiej stronie Sherlock patrzy przez okno, zaciskając dłonie w pięści na udach. John oddaje teczkę do przodu Anthei i stara się nie tracić kultury. — Dziękuję, że przekazałeś mi informację o tej pracy; gdybyś zobaczył coś bliżej Baker Street, byłbym zainteresowany. Ale przeprowadzką zainteresowany nie jestem.

— Rozumiesz że to nic osobistego — mówi mu Mycroft.

— To, że próbujesz dopilnować, żebym nie żył — John prawie mówi „w grzechu”, ale w ostatniej chwili udaje mu się ugryźć się w język — żebym nie mieszkał z twoim bratem?

— Zainteresowanie Sherlocka. Nie jest osobiste. To po prostu taka rzecz, którą on robi od czasu do czasu.

— Wątpię, czy zrozumiałbyś, co jest pociągającego w czynności, od której człowiek dyszy albo się poci — odgryza się Sherlock, bo nadwaga Mycrofta to jego ulubiony słaby punkt do atakowania. — Nie jestem dzieckiem, Mycroft. Nie możesz decydować, co jest, a co nie jest dla mnie odpowiednie.

— Za duży jesteś, żeby się z tobą cackać jak z dzieckiem — odpowiada Mycroft trochę za szybko jak na ten spokojny ton głosu. Bierze oddech i mówi jeszcze: — Nie pomyl mnie z mamuś. Nie będę siedział bezczynnie i patrzył, jak to się znowu dzieje.

— Nad tym nie masz kontroli w przeciwieństwie do reszty Unii Europejskiej.

Mycroft patrzy wściekle i John odkrywa, że kiedy jest zły, głos robi mu się ździebko wyższy.

— Będę interweniował w każdy sposób, jaki uznam za konieczny.

Bracia mierzą się nawzajem ponurymi spojrzeniami: pat. John ma wrażenie, że coś mu umyka, ale to jest przy zadawaniu się z tymi dwoma normalka.

— Mogę zapytać, dlaczego uważasz, że konieczna jest jakaś interwencja? — pyta Mycrofta i w oknie za nim widzi odbicie Sherlocka, ostre, zaniepokojone spojrzenie, które zza jego pleców posyła Sherlock bratu.

Mycroft wzdycha.

— Stronniczość lekarza — mówi zwyczajnym (zwyczajnym jak na niego) głosem.

Sherlock tę odpowiedź rozumie, bo obraca się twarzą do okna. John patrzy na szare jak popiół odbicie jego twarzy z profilu, na kontur szyi i szczęki, równy grzbiet nosa i mocno zaciśnięte usta. Niczego mu ta mina nie wyjaśnia.

— Zaraz, co proszę? — pyta. — Mam się wyprowadzić, bo ty coś masz do lekarzy?

— John, naprawdę nie musisz rozumieć wszystkich szczegółów — mówi stanowczo Mycroft. — Miałem nadzieję, że wywrzesz na mojego brata uspokajający wpływ, ale widzę wyraźnie, że tak się nie stało.

— Słucham? — John nie do końca wierzy własnym uszom. — Uważasz, że mam na Sherlocka zły wpływ? Czy ty wiesz, ile razy… Potrzebowałbym palców obu rąk, żeby policzyć, ile razy ratowałem mu już życie.

Mycroft się śmieje. Jest to taki budzący niepokój, dziwnie znajomy dźwięk, bardzo podobny do niskiego, cichego śmiechu Sherlocka. Ale Mycroft to nie jest taki człowiek, którego śmiech można by sobie wyobrażać po spotkaniu z nim (no chyba że chodziłoby o taką sytuację, w której obłąkany czarny charakter z Bonda przejmuje władzę nad światem, albo jakąś inną podobną).

— Przykro mi, że muszę cię rozczarować, ale mój brat od zawsze, od początku ryzykuje życiem dla najbłahszych możliwych powodów. Robił to, zanim się zjawiłeś, i będzie to robił, kiedy znikniesz. Grożono mu bronią palną i nożem, uduszeniem i utopieniem…

— I defenestracją — dodaje pod nosem Sherlock. W końcu to Sherlock; oczywiście że ma w głowie listę sposobów, na jakie ludzie próbowali go zabić.

— Kiedy sam sobie nie radzi, takimi problemami zajmuje się przydzielona mu ochrona.

— Czyli Sherlock jest niezwyciężony i nie potrzebuje mojej pomocy — podsumowuje John — ale z jakiegoś powodu ja mam na niego zły wpływ. Niby czemu?

Mycroft nachyla się do przodu i w odbiciu w szybie napotyka wzrok Sherlocka.

— Jeżeli A i B zawsze dotąd szły ze sobą w parze, szczytem głupoty jest oddawać się jednej z tych rzeczy i sądzić, że można będzie nie oddać się drugiej. Mam na względzie twoje własne dobro, Sherlock.

Sherlock fuka, mówi:

— Jak zawsze twoje towarzystwo było nudne i przykre. Można na tobie polegać, jeżeli chodzi o zepsucie całkiem przyjemnego wieczoru — i wysiada.

***

John spodziewa się, że Sherlock się potężnie obrazi na wszystkich i wszystko. Spodziewa się, że po tej rozmowie z Mycroftem Sherlock przebierze się w piżamę i szlafrok i będzie się snuł markotnie po salonie, rzucał się całym ciałem na meble i zwijał w jakieś niemożliwe pozycje.

Postanawia dać mu trochę czasu na ochłonięcie i pije herbatkę z panią Hudson, opowiadając jej o pogodzie, hotelu i różnych innych rzeczach związanych z wycieczką. Jednak w trakcie rozmowy przypomina sobie, że na blacie w kuchni są dwa stojaki, a w nich stoi na baczność tuzin błyszczących probówek. Pewnie źle zrobił, że ich przed zejściem na dół gdzieś nie schował.

Nasłuchuje odgłosu tłuczonego szkła albo wściekłego zawodzenia Sherlockowych skrzypiec, ale wygląda na to, że na piętrze jest cicho. Bardzo cicho.

Po dziesięciu minutach ciągnącej się w nieskończoność ciszy, niezakłócanej nawet odgłosem chodzenia tam i z powrotem w złości, John kapituluje przed niepokojem. Przeprasza i idzie na górę.

Sherlock siedzi na kanapie, plecy ma wyprostowane, łokcie oparł na kolanach. Jest w ubraniu. Wpatruje się w dal z brodą opartą na splecionych palcach. Myśli tak usilnie, że John niemal słyszy, jak gwiżdżą latające wokół jego głowy myśli.

— Chcesz to obgadać? — Sherlock myśli, ale John wie, że Sherlock lubi myśleć głośno. Po części dlatego, że właściwe pytanie – a nawet niewłaściwe – potrafi pobudzić nową myśl, po części dlatego, że lubi mieć podziwiającą go publiczność.

— Pewnie lepiej tego nie robić — odpowiada po chwili Sherlock. — Mycroft może i jest arogancki i wścibski, jest też najbardziej denerwującym człowiekiem na liście płac Jej Królewskiej Mości, ale rzadko się myli.

— Poważnie?

Sherlock zerka na Johna kątem oka i posyła mu krzywy, kpiący uśmieszek.

— Może i jest zbyt leniwy, żeby samemu udowadniać słuszność swoich dedukcji, ale jako dziecko latami próbowałam przyłapać go na pomyłce i ani razu mi się to nie udało. Niestety na ogół ma rację.

John siada wygodnie. Jest w miarę pewny, że rozmowa nie będzie łatwa, więc równie dobrze może zadbać o fizyczną wygodę.

— Uważasz, że mam na ciebie zły wpływ?

— Nie — mówi Sherlock powoli, wyraźnie zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. — Na pewno wiele rzeczy mi umożliwiasz i ułatwiasz. Ale moralnie zły wpływ – nie.

— Myślisz, że byłbyś w lepszym położeniu, gdybym się wyprowadził?

Sherlock bierze głęboki oddech. John patrzy na jego palce i widzi, jak głęboko opuszki wpijają mu się w grzbiety dłoni, aż od tego nacisku zostają na ciele wgłębienia.

— Jeszcze nie jestem pewny.

Z Sherlockiem sztuka polega na cierpliwości i pytaniach: na cierpliwym zadawaniu ich, aż Sherlock wyjaśni, o co mu chodzi.

— To czego pewny jesteś?

— Że dotrzymujesz obietnic. Kiedy siedzieliśmy w chłodni, miałeś wstrząśnienie mózgu i pierwsze objawy hipotermii. Nie myślałeś racjonalnie i wszelkie obietnice, jakie złożyłeś w tym stanie, powinniśmy zignorować.

— Mówiłem poważnie.

— I dotrzymałbyś słowa, skoro obiecałeś. Bo jesteś dumny z bycia kimś, kto poważnie traktuje swoje zobowiązania.

Czasami John żałuje, że domyślanie się, co Sherlockowi chodzi po głowie, sprawia mu tyle trudności. Że Sherlock nie funkcjonuje w żaden normalny, zgodny z oczekiwaniami sposób i że w związku z tym nie ma jakiejś łatwej do zaplanowania roli, którą on mógłby przyjąć. Ale lubi żywiołowość Sherlocka, jego bezwzględnie racjonalny umysł, jego nieoczekiwane przejawy współczucia, jego nieskrywaną radość. John to wszystko lubi, a te chwile są tego częścią: chwile, kiedy nie ma pojęcia, co się dzieje u Sherlocka w głowie, kiedy patrzy na niego i dziwi się, jak to możliwe, że ktoś taki jak on żyje w realnym świecie.

— Powinienem więc wyjaśnić — ciągnie z namysłem Sherlock — że zdawałem sobie wtedy sprawę z sytuacji. Dążyłem do tej rozmowy, mimo że wiedziałem, w jak chwiejnym jesteś stanie. Chciałem wiedzieć — i na chwilę urywa i widać, że musi swoje słowa jeszcze raz przemyśleć. — Chciałem wiedzieć wiele rzeczy. Jakich modeli związku oczekujesz, jak się na nie zapatrujesz i tak dalej. Byłem ciekawy. Ale nie wiążą się z tym żadne oczekiwania. Nie powinieneś patrzeć na to jak na jakieś zobowiązanie.

John nie zauważa na głos, że obiecałby to jeszcze raz. To nie było żadne zobowiązanie. On tylko… opisał słowami swoje założenia. Nie trzyma się tego dlatego, że dał słowo; po prostu tak czuje. John drapie się wierzchem kciuka po brwi i stara się pamiętać: cierpliwość i pytania.

— Czemu Mycroft uważa, że miałbym na ciebie zły wpływ?

— Ach — mówi Sherlock, wstaje i zaczyna chodzić po pokoju. Nie mówi nic więcej, a to nie jest dobra pora na jeden z tych jego napadów milczenia.

John pociera oczy ręką. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że pierwszy wieczór po powrocie będzie łatwy: że przez kilka godzin poogląda sobie telewizję, zwinięty w kłębek n kanapie, pójdzie wcześnie spać i pewnie obudzi się o trzeciej w nocy i stwierdzi, że Sherlock pisze coś na jego laptopie. Innymi słowy, że będzie jak to zwykle u nich. Nie ma ochoty radzić sobie z tym czymś, ale zna Sherlocka.

Zna rozmiar kołnierzyka Sherlocka (piętnaście cali). Wie, że Sherlock lubi ten mdląco słodki indonezyjski sos sojowy, szczególnie do świeżo smażonych przekąsek z kurczaka. Wie, że Sherlock śpi w nocy nawet do czterech godzin, ale kiedy pracuje nad sprawą, to potrafi całymi dniami obywać się bez snu (nie zdradzając żadnych poważniejszych oznak zmęczenia, nie licząc faktu, że kiedy winny zostanie w końcu złapany, Sherlock prześpi całą noc). Wie, że Sherlock daje do herbaty dwie łyżeczki cukru, ale kiedy od czasu do czasu pije macchiato, to nie słodzi wcale. Wie, że Sherlock wszystkie swoje ubrania nosi do pralni, nawet bieliznę, i nie odkurza, nie zamiata ani nie ściera kurzy, ale szoruje prysznic, a wannę utrzymuje w absolutnej czystości. Wie, że Sherlocka mnóstwo rzeczy irytuje, ale mało co go zawstydza. Wie, że Sherlock potrafi bez wahania wyjść na spotkanie niebezpieczeństwu, jak będzie się dało, to skoczyć w nie na główkę, ale zawsze jest mu autentycznie przykro, kiedy narazi na szwank życie Johna. Wie, że Sherlock potrafi zagadać seryjnego zabójcę i nawet nie mrugnąć, ale czasem John wspomina o jakimś najzupełniej oczywistym fakcie, a Sherlockowi na sekundę czy dwie odbiera mowę.

John zna Sherlocka. Powinien dać radę się domyślić.

Wie, że Sherlock gra na zwłokę, po prostu nie wie, w jakiej sprawie. Musi chodzić o coś z jego przeszłości – może o coś z jego przeszłości miłosnej – i jest to coś, przed czym Mycroft by go chronił, gdyby Sherlock pozwalał komuś przed czymś go chronić.

Nie rozumie tego spojrzenia, które posłał Mycroftowi Sherlock w samochodzie. Tego przenikliwego, zaniepokojonego spojrzenia, jakby Mycroft miał zamiar powiedzieć coś, czego zdaniem Sherlocka John nie powinien usłyszeć. To nie ma żadnego sensu. John jeszcze nie widział, żeby Sherlock się czegoś wstydził, z wyjątkiem…

— Ten udawany nalot narkotykowy — mówi na głos i Sherlock przestaje chodzić i tylko tak na niego patrzy. Z takim zaskoczeniem, wręcz zdumieniem, jakby John przekroczył jego najśmielsze wyobrażenia.

— Co z nim? — pyta Sherlock, bo on nie poddaje się łatwo.

— To o to tu chodzi, prawda? O narkotyki i to, jaką rolę odegrały w twojej przeszłości.

— A konkretnie — przyznaje Sherlock, osuwając się na swój ulubiony fotel — o kokainę.

— To trzeba być tobą — mówi John, bo serio, jak to jest możliwe, że się tego wcześniej nie domyślił? Dlaczego nie wiedział, że odpowiedzią będzie najbardziej idiotyczne, najbardziej autodestrukcyjne możliwe wytłumaczenie przeszłości Sherlocka? — Ćpałeś i na haju szedłeś się pieprzyć z obcymi ludźmi? Masz w ogóle pojęcie, jakie to było niebezpieczne? Co cię mogło spotkać?

— Mogę ci opowiedzieć ze wszystkimi szczegółami, co mnie spotykało — mówi Sherlock zgryźliwie. — Jeżeli naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć.

— Durny jesteś — podsumowuje go John, wymachując rękami i wychodząc do kuchni. Zaraz zmienia zdanie i ze złością wpada z powrotem do salonu. — Z tego, że nic się nie stało, nie wynika jeszcze, że to było bezpieczne! To nie znaczy, że nie było ryzyka. Co by się stało, gdybyś poszedł do kogoś i by się okazało, że ten ktoś lubi brutalny seks albo chce cię związać i pobić, albo…

John urywa, bo Sherlock tylko siedzi, patrzy na niego i mruga z zadowoloną z siebie, rozbawioną miną, a John zna go aż za dobrze.

Czuje w brzuchu nagły ból i falę złości, której za nic nie potrafi sobie zracjonalizować.

— Pozwalałeś im na to, zgadza się? Widziałeś to po prostu jako jeszcze jedno wyzwanie, kolejny sposób na udowodnienie, jaki jesteś sprytny, i do diabła z niebezpieczeństwem.

Wyraz twarzy Sherlocka roni się złośliwy. Sherlock nachyla się do przodu w fotelu, w bladych oczach połyskuje mu wyzwanie.

—  _Ty_ mi będziesz robił wykład o unikaniu niebezpieczeństwa, John?

— Wiesz co? — pyta John, poddając się, zanim ta rozmowa zmieni się w kłótnię, która nie jest mu w tej chwili potrzebna. — Idę się położyć. Możesz tu sobie siedzieć i myśleć, ile chcesz, ale ja mam za sobą długi dzień i idę do łóżka.

***

John przez trzy godziny przewraca się z boku na bok i zrzędzi pod nosem, bo boże drogi, jak to możliwe, żeby najinteligentniejszy człowiek, jakiego zna, był takim idiotą? I wie, że to nie jest takie proste. Wie, że ludzie robią głupie rzeczy, kiedy są na tyle młodzi, że wydaje im się, że są niezwyciężeni (John wstąpił do Królewskiego Korpusu Medycznego i każdy, kogo znał, uważał, że chyba go pogięło). Ale Sherlock źle zrobił, ż mu nie powiedział. John ma ochotę być o to zły, ale biorąc pod uwagę to, jak zareagował… Ma wrażenie, że stracił pozycję moralnej wyższości.

Wróć. Wie, że stracił pozycję moralnej wyższości. I tak jej zresztą nie chce.

Chce… Chce nie być w trakcie kłótni. Chce udawać, że podchodzi do tego w sposób dojrzały i racjonalny. Chce przestać obsesyjnie nasłuchiwać kroków na schodach, odgłosów świadczących o tym, że Sherlock idzie do łóżka.

Chce to wszystko naprawić.

Więc zwleka się z łóżka. Na dole odkrywa, że Sherlock siedzi, a właściwie pół-leży w piżamie w tym ciemnoczerwonym fotelu, który jest nieoficjalnie fotelem Johna, i czyta. Bose nogi oparł na stoliku i skrzyżował w kostkach. W pokoju palą się wszystkie światła.

— Miałeś zamiar iść do łóżka? — pyta John, krążąc wokół pytania, które tak naprawdę chce zadać.

— Myślałem o tym — odpowiada Sherlock, dalej czytając. — Ale moja lampka jest u ciebie w pokoju. Przeniosę ją rano.

No jasne że Sherlock jest o trzy kroki przed wszystkimi. Pominął kłócenie się, rozmawianie i tę decyzję, że nic nie można robić, trzeba się rozstać, i już planuje, jak by tu najprościej odzyskać swoje rzeczy.

John chciałby wiedzieć, jak przeszli do tego punktu od tego, co działo się dzisiaj rano. Wie, bo to przeżył, ale wydaje mu się to jakieś takie nierealne. Dzisiaj rano byli w Paryżu i cieszyli się ostatnimi kilkoma godzinami, które im zostały do wymeldowania się. Dzisiaj rano wchodził Sherlockowi pod prysznic i przypierał go do kafelków, pozwalając, żeby szum gorącej wody zagłuszał Sherlockowe westchnienia. Chce wrócić do tamtej chwili: żeby Sherlock znów opierał się czołem o jego czoło, żeby on miał rękę na jego fiucie, żeby Sherlock obejmował go luźno w ramionach.

Zamiast tego wygląda na to, że Sherlock ma zamiar spędzić noc w salonie. Przewraca kartkę i mówi:

— Propozycja Mycrofta będzie jeszcze długo aktualna. Jeżeli zmienisz zdanie, zadzwoń do niego, to on wszystko załatwi.

— Nie wyprowadzam się stąd — mówi John, zdziwiony, że musi to mówić.

Sherlock zamyka książkę, podnosi głowę i patrzy na niego. Łagodne światło zatrzymuje się na prostym grzbiecie jego nosa, miękkiej dolnej wardze, krzywiźnie tych absurdalnych kości policzkowych. Przez chwilę John myśli, czy by się nie nachylić, nie oprzeć rąk na podłokietnikach i go nie pocałować. Nigdy nie robili tego w tym pokoju, ale przecież był z tym facetem w Paryżu; całowanie się we własnym mieszkaniu to nie powinien być problem.

John nie może się zdecydować; nie jest pewny, czy Sherlock by zrozumiał jego odruchową potrzebę dotyku, proste ukojenie, jakie daje fizyczny kontakt. Stoi tam przez długą chwilę, a Sherlock mu się przygląda.

— Chciałeś, żebym to ja się wyprowadził? — W głosie Sherlocka słychać obrażoną nutę, tak jakby zerwanie było idealnie logiczne, ale naprawdę przeszkadzała mu konieczność zrezygnowania z adresu w centrum Londynu. — Zwyczaj nakazuje, żeby jeden z nas to zrobił, ale to ja znalazłem to mieszkanie, więc powinienem móc je zatrzymać.

_Zwyczaj_ – myśli z sarkazmem John. Tak jakby Sherlocka kiedyś obchodził jakiś zwyczaj.

John wzdycha i rozgląda się po ich mieszkaniu: meble nie do kompletu, nieprawdopodobnie szpetna tapeta, zbiór Sherlockowych śmieci i notatek, sprzęt laboratoryjny i niekończące się książki. Mieszkanie jest zagracone i ciasne i jest jego domem. Kiedy był na misji, miał własny pokój, ale to nie był żaden dom; nie był jego.

Ale Baker Street to  _jest_ jego dom. Mieszkanie jest przytulne, bezpieczne i wygodne – no, nie przez cały czas. I wprawdzie Sherlock zajmuje sporo miejsca – we wszystkich pomieszczeniach, u Johna w głowie, w życiu Johna – ale to mieszkanie nie należy do niego. Należy do nich obu i jest ich domem.

— Nikt się nie będzie wyprowadzał — mówi John, nachylając się, żeby przejechać Sherlockowi po lewym policzku grzbietem palców. Sherlock nie marszczy brwi ani się nie odsuwa, co John uznaje za dobry znak. — Nie zerwaliśmy ze sobą. Tylko się pokłóciliśmy.

— Po czym widać różnicę?

— Nikt nie wypadł z pokoju, drąc się „nie chcę cię nigdy więcej widzieć”, „wynoś się z mojego domu” ani „idź zerżnij kozę”.

— Kozę?

— Długa historia. — John siada w fotelu naprzeciwko i poprawia sobie poduszki za plecami. — Nie zawsze rozstawałem się w przyjaźni. Kilka związków skończyło się głośnymi awanturami i wyrzucaniem ciuchów przez okno.

— Naprawdę? — Sherlock ma zdezorientowaną minę, jakby ta nowa wiedza nie pasowała mu do jego obrazu Johna Watsona. — Dlaczego?

Mało brakuje, a John by skłamał, bo to jest jedna z tych rzeczy, na temat których wszyscy trochę zmyślają. W końcu nikt nie jest całkowicie szczery w kwestii swojej przeszłości. Wtedy uświadamia sobie, jaka to by była skończona hipokryzja.

— Bywam nadopiekuńczy — wyjaśnia. — I trochę zaborczy.

Sherlock parska.

— Powinien to wiedzieć każdy, kto widział, jak bronisz dostępu do swojego laptopa.

— To mój komp, Sherlock. Nie ma powodu, żebyś go używał, kiedy twój leży tuż… — John milknie, słysząc swój własny głos. Sherlock uśmiecha się drwiąco, jakby John właśnie mu się podłożył. — No dobra, racja, bywam zazdrosny i się denerwuję. Zwłaszcza kiedy moja dziewczyna dalej się przyjaźni ze swoim byłym i pije wino u niego w domu, bo jemu jest akurat bardzo ciężko w życiu. Uważam, że to całkiem rozsądne, oczekiwać, że osoba, z którą się jest, nie będzie w piątkowe wieczory wychodziła na randki z innymi ludźmi.

— Ona się z tym nie zgadzała?

— Uważała, że jestem bez serca, próbuję ją we wszystkim kontrolować i powinienem okazać mu więcej współczucia. Ale dzisiaj jest jego żoną, więc dalej twierdzę, że to ja miałem rację. — Nie pochlebia mu ta historia, ale jeśli ktoś potrafi zrozumieć satysfakcję, która płynie z faktu, że się ma całkowitą, absolutną rację, chociaż nikt inny tego nie pojmował, to właśnie Sherlock. — Mogłeś mi powiedzieć, wiesz. O tej kokainie.

— Twoja siostra jest uzależniona, a ty spędzasz z nią najmniej czasu, jak się da — mówi Sherlock i robi zamaszysty gest ręką.

— Nie spędzam czasu z Harry, bo jej nie lubię. Nigdy się nie dogadywaliśmy, zawsze działaliśmy sobie nawzajem na nerwy i to się nie zmienia dlatego, że ona powinna być w AA. Nie będę udawał, że mam z nią dobrą relację, bo wszyscy tego oczekują. Jak chcą ją wspierać, to proszę bardzo. Nie zmuszą mnie do tego, odwołując się do mojego sumienia.

— Twój wyraz twarzy i język ciała, kiedy Lestrade próbował mi pokazać, kto tu rządzi, całkiem jasno wyraziły twoje zdanie na twój temat. — Sherlock zmienia pozycję w fotelu, podwijając jedną nogę pod siebie, a drugą zginając w kolanie i przyciskając sobie do tułowia. — Zwracanie twojej uwagi na fakty nie miało sensu.

John wzrusza ramionami.

— Ja tylko mówię, że mógłbyś mi o tym opowiedzieć. A ja się postaram nie zachować się okropnie niedelikatnie.

Sherlock na Johna nie patrzy. Wlepia wzrok w swoje kolano i mówi:

— Miałem dwadzieścia cztery lata, kiedy odkryłem u siebie upodobanie do kokainy. Sprawiała, że świat się wyostrzał, robił się bardziej jaskrawy i wyrazisty, bardziej kolorowy. Że wszystkie szczegóły stawały się takie cudownie fascynujące. Że milkł ten cały szum w tle.

John siedzi cicho. Nie chce Sherlockowi przerywać jego cichego wyznania.

— A potem odkryłem seks. Różnorodność ludzi i aktów seksualnych, z których każdy na swój sposób hipnotyzował. Wszystkie te sposoby, w jakie ludzkie ciała reagują, to, jak osobowość kształtuje pożądanie w rym samym stopniu co ciało. — Sherlock spuszcza wzrok; oczy ma przytomne i zimne. W wyrazie jego twarzy nie ma nic łagodnego ani pobłażliwego. — Nałóg, John, to z definicji nabyty wzorzec zachowania, które osoba regularnie przejawia, aż się ono stanie prawie mimowolne. W jakiś sposób weszło mi to w nawyk, jak jedzenie rano śniadania. Strzykawka stała się czymś równie swojskim co papieros.

Wzmianka o strzykawce Johna nie zaskakuje. Sherlock ma taki doby węch, że na pewno nigdy długo nie wciągał kokainy przez nos, więc igły mają sens – ale John jest lekarzem. Rozpoznałby blizny pozostawione przez wieloletnie narkotyzowanie się.

— Nie domyśliłbym się.

— Nie byłem drobnym przestępcą, który kradnie radia z samochodów, żeby zarobić na następną działkę — mówi Sherlock, jakby John powinien to wiedzieć. I może powinien. Niezależnie od panującego u nich w domu bałaganu Sherlock jest pedantem, kiedy chodzi o jego eksperymenty, a do ubioru podchodzi z drobiazgową starannością. (Kiedy idą do włoskiej knajpy, to to John plami się sosem. Nigdy Sherlock.) Lestrade pozwala mu chodzić po miejscach zbrodni bez kombinezonu, jakby jego płaszcz i buty były nieskazitelnie czyste.

Sherlock pewnie wszystko sterylizował, a do zastrzyków używał roztworu soli. Na pewno wiedział, jak postępować, żeby zostawić na ciele jak najmniej dowodów.

— Przez cztery lata? — pyta John i Sherlock kiwa głową. — Skąd miałeś na to pieniądze?

— Jako dziecko odziedziczyłem spory fundusz powierniczy. Na tym etapie miałem już do niego dostęp.

Sherlock nic już nie dodaje i John musi zapytać.

— Co sprawiło, że przestałeś? — Jest względnie pewny, że odpowiedź będzie brzmiała „Mycroft”, bo nie wyobraża sobie, żeby Mycroft miał jakieś hamulce, kiedy przyszło do wyciągania Sherlocka z nałogu.

Ale Sherlock z tą typową dla niego miną cierpiętniczej irytacji odpowiada:

— Lestrade.

— Lestrade?

— To było, zanim zacząłem współpracować z policją, zanim założyłem stronę internetową. Angelo poprosił mnie o pomoc, a nad sprawą pracował Lestrade. Kiedy już udowodniłem, że Angelo nikogo nie zabił, Lestrade powiedział, że będę musiał zeznawać, i że jeżeli chcę, żeby w sądzie wzięli mnie poważnie, to mam przyjść trzeźwy i ma mną nie telepać. To on się tak wyraził, nie ja.

John zapamiętuje sobie, żeby postawić Lestrade’owi piwo, kiedy się z nim znowu zobaczy.

— Więc poszedłeś na odwyk? Gdzieś do jakiejś prywatnej kliniki?

Sherlock się śmieje.

— Wyobrażasz mnie sobie w jakimś ośrodku, jak przerabiam program dwunastu kroków? Uciekłbym z powrotem do Londynu zaraz pierwszego dnia.

— Pewnie najpóźniej wczesnym popołudniem — zgadza się John. Nie wyobraża sobie, żeby Sherlock miał uznać istnienie siły wyższej niż on sam, nieważne, na ile dałby się zaprowadzić sesji terapii grupowej, która by go miała nawrócić.

— Zamknąłem się u siebie w mieszkaniu. Wyszło mi, że tak będzie najlepiej. Pierwszy tydzień był… trudny.

Powiedział facet, który przytulenie się całym ciałem do szaleńca-mordercy, kiedy się miało na sobie semtex, i próbę sprowokowania go do pociągnięcia za spust określił jako „uch… coś dobrego”. „Trudny” to wyraźnie niedomówienie.

— Wyszedłeś z czteroletniego uzależnienia bez jakiegokolwiek nadzoru medycznego? — John stara się być cierpliwy, stara się nie myśleć, jakie jest niebezpieczeństwo zatrzymania akcji serca, udaru i wszelkich innych możliwych problemów i komplikacji.

— Do uzależnienia się nadzór medyczny jakoś nie był mi potrzebny. Poza tym wtedy to były dopiero trzy lata.

— Wcześniej mówiłeś, że cztery.

— Przestałem brać, poszedłem do sądu zeznawać. Uznałem, że fajnie by było zostać detektywem-konsultantem, i… — Sherlock gwałtownie wzrusza ramionami, jakby poczuł się niezręcznie, i spuszcza wzrok z powrotem na swoje kolano. — Objawy odstawienia kokainy są w porównaniu z innymi nielegalnymi narkotykami łagodne, ale zdarza się, że odstawienie prowadzi do depresji, do zaniku radości. Chodzi o poziom dopaminy w mózgu.

— No. — John nie zauważa na głos, że jest lekarzem, ma tytuł doktora medycyny i w ogóle. Przecież zna podstawy.

— Trochę to żenujące, ale zrozumienie, co jest nie tak, zajęło mi trzy miesiące. — Sherlock powoli, z wysiłkiem robi wdech. — Moje zwyczaje się nie zmieniły. Dalej szukałem i eksperymentowałem. Dalej krążyłem nocami po Londynie i uprawiałem z ludźmi seks. Ale stało się to nudne i monotonne. Takie oczywiste. Tu spojrzenie, tam dotyk i tak łatwo było zobaczyć, czego taki ktoś chce w łóżku: czego szuka ten mężczyzna, o kim próbuje zapomnieć. Że ta kobieta dała sobie właśnie zrobić paznokcie, że cieszy się na ślub brata, i że jest jej siebie żal, bo ma trzydzieści lat i dalej jest singielką, a w tym wieku chciała już mieć dwójkę dzieci. Zrobiło się przewidywalnie. Nudno — mówi Sherlock i głos robi mu się zimniejszy. Potem urywa.

Kręci głową – ciemne loki trzęsą się mocno – odwraca twarz i patrzy przez okno.

— Wcześniej zawsze zakładałem, że to sam seks sprawia mi przyjemność. Ale to nie był seks, tylko kokaina. Seks to było po prostu coś, czym mogłem się zająć na haju. A kiedy zrobiłem to odkrycie, no cóż…

— Zacząłeś eksperymentować, żeby sprawdzić, czy masz rację? — pyta John, bo wie, że Sherlock nie cierpi czegoś wiedzieć i nie móc tego udowodnić. — Wziąłeś kokainę jeszcze raz, tylko raz, żeby udowodnić, że masz rację?

Sherlock przeczesuje włosy ręką i wykrzywia twarz.

— I z jednego razu zrobiło się dziewięć miesięcy. Ledwo zauważyłem.

— Ale znowu przestałeś.

— Przez niezapowiedzianą wizytę Mycrofta. Jeździłem wtedy jeszcze do domu na gwiazdkowe obiady i urodziny mamuś, ale zawsze się przygotowywałem. Na kilka dni przed spotkaniem zmniejszałem sobie dawkę. Aż Mycroft przyszedł o czternastej i widać było po mnie, że jestem pod wpływem.

— Co powiedział?

Sherlock prycha i w ogóle nie brzmi to jak śmiech.

— Przyszedł w nieskazitelnym trzyczęściowym garniturze i wypastowanych butach, a pierwsze słowa, jakie padły z jego ust, brzmiały „Dobry Boże, nie możesz się w tym stanie pokazać na pogrzebie mamuś.”

John wie, że żałoba wywołuje wstrząs, wie, że po stracie członka rodziny ludzie mówią czasem okropne rzeczy. Ale Sherlock mówi to tak, jakby to był po części żart, jakby z perspektywy czasu powinno to być śmieszne… i przez to to się robi gorsze. John zakrywa usta ręką, nie wiedząc, czy to wystarczy, żeby ukryć jego reakcję – jego idiotyczne pragnienie naprawienia tej sytuacji, tak jakby to było możliwe – i słucha.

— I wiesz, że rzeczywiście się w tym stanie nie pokazałem. Mycroft opóźnił pogrzeb o jeszcze kilka dni, a ja w tym czasie doprowadziłem się do porządku na tyle, żeby móc na niego pójść — mówi lekkim tonem Sherlock. — Ale tylko na pogrzeb. Od stypy się wykręciłem. Stypy są nie do wytrzymania, okropne.

John nie wie, co na to odpowiedzieć. Powiedziałby „przykro mi”, ale wydaje mu się, że to by było banalne, a zresztą Sherlock i tak by tego nie docenił. Wstaje więc, podchodzi do Sherlocka i bierze go za rękę.

— Chodźmy do łóżka — proponuje.

— Mycroft może mieć rację — mówi Sherlock, ale wstaje. — Rezygnując z kokainy, zrezygnowałem też z seksu. Uznałem, że lepiej zachowywać wstrzemięźliwość niż tak tracić kontrolę.

John staje na palcach i całuje go w usta, tak na samym środku ich salonu. Kiedy to ostatni raz zrobił, no cóż, zapoczątkowało to o wiele więcej, niż się spodziewał, ale nie wie, co innego miałby zrobić.

— To nie jest taka sama sytuacja — mówi i prowadzi Sherlocka na górę.

***

John nie może spać. Po raz pierwszy od kiedy zaczął sypiać z Sherlockiem, nie może spać, a Sherlock śpi, więc nie może pomóc mu się odprężyć. Normalnie Sherlock czyta albo pisze na komputerze. Raz kiedyś siedział w łóżku z deską kuchenną i skalpelem, używając piersi kurczaka do przetestowania oporu, jaki stawią ostrzu pod różnymi kątami. (John nie lubi się budzić i mieć w łóżku noży, więc Sherlock wie, że ma tego więcej nie robić. John wyraził się na ten temat bardzo jasno, pokazując Sherlockowi, jak użyłby skalpela chirurg, i nadzorując jego chirurgiczne poczynania. Nie była to zupełna strata czasu; tego dnia Sherlock zrobił na śniadanie omlet z kurczakiem.)

Tym razem jednak to John leży i czuwa, a Sherlock śpi. Rozpycha się w łóżku, nogi rozkłada od jednego rogu do drugiego, jedna ręka zwisa mu przez krawędź łóżka, drugą przełożył Johnowi przez pierś. To taka niezdarna pozycja i w niczym tu nie pomaga to, jak Sherlock wciska twarz w poduszkę, a rozczochrane ciemne włosy sypią mu się na wszystkie strony. Kiedy nie śpi, jest cały z wyraźnych, precyzyjnie poprowadzonych linii i intensywności. Kiedy śpi, przeciwnie: jest rozmyty i przyćmiony, cały rozchełstany. Johnowi ta strona Sherlocka podoba się bardziej, niż byłby gotów kiedykolwiek przyznać, prawie tak bardzo jak bieganie za Sherlockiem w czasie sprawy albo wychodzenie z oględzin i powstrzymywanie się od niestosownego uśmiechu.

Johnowi podoba się Sherlock. To taki prosty fakt i John nie potrafiłby wytłumaczyć, czemu nie daje mu on spać. Nie jest to nic nowego ani nawet żadna niespodzianka. Każdy, kto go zna, widzi, że Sherlock przekradł się przez jego zwykłe linie obrony, a jemu ani trochę to nie przeszkadza; każdy, kto zna Sherlocka, widzi, że Sherlock zrobił to, co zawsze było nie do pomyślenia – dostosował swoje przyzwyczajenia, tu i tam idąc na kompromis – dla Johna.

Sherlock zaakceptował ten fakt, nie przejmując się za bardzo jego przyczynami, tak samo jak akceptuje to, że słońce wschodzi na wschodzie. A John nie jest taki znowu znerwicowany, żeby musieć definiować każdy szczegół i element motywacji, ale…

Ale coś wydaje mu się nieustalone, a on nie wie, co to jest. Wie, że się mylił w swoich założeniach na temat Sherlocka. Sherlock nie jest niedoświadczony i fizycznie odcięty od reszty świata, wręcz przeciwnie. Sherlockowi już dawniej seks sprawiał przyjemność jako fizyczny akt, jako sposób na odkrywanie różnych rzeczy na temat innych ludzi, a przede wszystkim jako najlepsza rzecz, jaką można robić na haju.

Sherlock zna się na związanych z uprawianiem seksu szczegółach – wie, jak opanować odruch wymiotny i przełknąć ślinę, jak rozłożyć ciężar ciała, jak nałożyć kondom, nie psując nastroju. Fizycznie rzecz biorąc, seks z Johnem nie jest dla niego niczym nowym. Robił takie rzeczy wcześniej dziesiątki (no dobra, setki) razy.

I to w tym miejscu John się zacina. Bo to nie fizyczny akt oddziela go od dawnych partnerów Sherlocka. Nie chodzi o doświadczenie, płeć ani nic związanego bezpośrednio z samym seksem. Żadna z tych rzeczy nie jest u niego unikalna, no chyba że w tym sensie, że każdy człowiek jest trochę inny, w każdym stosunku są momenty, które odróżniają go od pozostałych.

John fantazjował o byciu fizycznie tym pierwszym i jedynym, ale nie to jest ważne. Ważne jest to, że sypiając z Johnem, Sherlock pamięta ćpanie, pamięta swoich innych partnerów, ale nie budzi się następnego dnia rano, marząc o tym, żeby dać sobie w żyłę. Gdyby tak było, wspomniałby o tym – byłby to rozstrzygający czynnik niepokoju Mycrofta – ale Sherlock nie był pewny, więc John może chyba przyjąć, że to dość teoretyczny niepokój, obawa o przyszłość, nie o to, co dzieje się teraz.

John potrafi się pogodzić z myślą, że przypuszczalnie nie jest najbardziej odważnym, obdarzonym największą fantazją partnerem seksualnym, jakiego Sherlock w życiu miał – ani najlepszym. Na pewno nie jest najgorszym, bo Sherlock nie toleruje nieudolności w innych sferach życia i z pewnością nie tolerowałby jej w łóżku. Niezależnie od wszystkich niemądrych pomysłów, które John miał na temat Sherlocka, nie jest jeden na milion, nie jest tym jednym jedynym człowiekiem, z którym Sherlock miał fizyczne doświadczenia, ale jest jedyną osobą, którą Sherlock zaprowadził kiedyś na miejsce przestępstwa i do prosektorium u świętego Bartłomieja. Jedyną osobą, która kiedykolwiek musiała sobie regularnie radzić z chrapaniem Sherlocka, odrąbanymi od ciała kończynami i improwizowanymi sonatami skrzypcowymi.

Zastanawia się, czy to wystarczy: John, wieczory przed telewizorem i bieganie po ulicach Londynu. Czy w połączeniu z morderstwami i zagadkami, Lestrade’em i miejscami zbrodni, panią Hudson na dole i od czasu do czasu mieszaniem się w ich sprawy Mycrofta Sherlockowi to wystarczy. John wie, że to wystarczy jemu.

***

John wstaje i na pamięć – choć pomagają mu też słabo widoczne zarysy okien i drzwi – po ciemku idzie do ubikacji. Na miejscu zapala światło, przez co w drodze powrotnej jest ślepy jak kura. Musi dodreptać z powrotem do sypialni po omacku, przeciągając po drodze ręką po starej, rozszeleszczonej tapecie.

W drzwiach się zatrzymuje, czekając, aż cienie przybiorą jakieś kształty, i zastanawia się, czy nie byłoby lepiej zejść na dół i pooglądać telewizję. Jest zupełnie rozbudzony i raczej nie zapowiada się na to, żeby zasnął, a może oglądanie telewizji byłoby mniej zboczone niż patrzenie godzinami, jak Sherlock śpi.

Słychać szelest materiału: to Sherlock porusza się na łóżku.

— Zastanawiasz się jednak nad propozycją Mycrofta? — pyta głosem schrypniętym od snu i niższym niż zwykle, tym głosem, którym odzywa się w czasie seksu, tym samym, którym wtedy pierwszy raz powiedział, pochylając się nad Johnem, „chcę cię pieprzyć”.

W związku z tym mija kilka sekund, zanim do Johna dotrze,  _co_ tak właściwie Sherlock mówił.

— Co? Nie — odpowiada John. — Oczywiście że nie. Czemu o to pytasz?

— Najczęstszą przyczyną zakłóceń rytmu twojego snu są sny o wojnie. Ale wtedy zwykle się rzucasz i mnie budzisz — mówi Sherlock jakby nigdy nic, tym samym tonem, którym każdy inny powiedziałby „chrapiesz” albo „ty nigdy nie zakręcasz pasty”, tak jakby koszmary o strzałach z broni palnej, o piasku i krwi były tylko niepozornym uprzykrzeniem. — Wprawdzie są inne problemy, które mogłyby ci nie dawać spać – na przykład pieniądze albo brak zatrudnienia – ale tak naprawdę obchodzi mnie z nich tylko propozycja Mycrofta. Miałeś wczoraj wieczorem do przyswojenia sobie sporo informacji. Może potrzebowałeś trochę czasu, żeby je przetworzyć.

— Wiesz, że nie jestem idiotą — mówi John, przewracając oczami i wchodząc z powrotem do łóżka — więc nie traktuj mnie bardziej protekcjonalnie, niż absolutnie musisz.

— Ha. — Sherlock zakopuje się pod kołdrą. — Próbowałem zachować się taktownie.

— Sugerując, że potrzebuję co najmniej sześciu godzin, żeby zrozumieć jedną rozmowę?

—  _John_. — Sherlock przeciąg jego imię tak bardzo, że robi się z niego skamlący jęk. — Nie kłóć się, kiedy ja próbuję przełamać przyzwyczajenie całego życia. Ten jeden raz postanowiłem wziąć pod uwagę wpływ, jaki wywieram na szczęście innych.

— Kłamczuch.

Sherlock spycha kołdrę na tyle, żeby móc zmierzyć Johna groźnym wzrokiem.

— Słucham?

— Poleciałeś dla pani Hudson aż na Florydę. Nie mówi mi, że chodziło ci tylko o sprawę. — John nachyla się nad nim i całuje go w czoło. — Anderson może i jest taki głupi, że uważa, że nikt cię nie obchodzi, ale ja wiem, że kupiłeś jej łyżeczkę.

— To dlatego, że jest naszą gospodynią. Jeśli będzie o nas ciepło myśleć, to jest większa szansa, że nas stąd nie wyrzuci za szkody w mieszkaniu.

Sherlock nie lubi się przyznawać do błędu, nawet kiedy faktycznie nie ma racji (zwłaszcza wtedy), więc John nie naciska. Zamiast tego przysuwa się bliżej i przebiega dłonią po boku Sherlocka. Chwyta brzeg jego koszulki i wsuwa pod nią rękę, dotykając gładkiego, ciepłego ciała.

— Tuż po powrocie — wyznaje — nienawidziłem Londynu.

— Jak mogłeś nienawidzić Londynu? — Sherlock uważa Londyn za niezbędny, jak tlen. Chociaż mógłby zrozumieć, że ktoś nienawidzi tlenu; w końcu uważa, że oddychanie jest nudne. Za to Londyn jest mu równie drogi co jego skrzypce.

— W Londynie panuje ruch, ale nie taki ruch, do jakiego byłem przyzwyczajony.

— To nie to samo co samochody-pułapki i operacje w nagłych przypadkach — mówi pod nosem Sherlock, jakby to powinno być oczywiste dla każdego.

— Terapeutka powtarzała mi, że mam odnowić kontakty ze znajomymi i rodziną, bo potrzebuję ich emocjonalnego wsparcia. Za każdym razem, kiedy tak robiłem, czułem się fatalnie. Przestałem do nich pasować. Było tak, jakby mieli w głowach taką dziurę po Johnie Watsonie, kształtu Johna Watsona, tyle że ja wróciłem… Jak wyjeżdżałem, byłem kwadratowym kołkiem do kwadratowej dziury, a wróciłem połamany i odkształcony. Dalej byłem w zasadzie Johnem Watsonem, ale kształt już się nie zgadzał. Nie pasowałem.

— To zupełnie nie przez Londyn.

— Okej, może i nie — mówi John, bo nie o to w tej historii chodzi. — Ale nie chciałem tu być. Nie było mnie stać na to, żeby tu zostać, ale nie chciałem też znaleźć się nigdzie indziej. Chciałem wrócić tam, gdzie mogłem się przydać, gdzie to, co robiłem, miało jakieś znaczenie. Nie byłem bohaterem, nie dokonałem niczego nadzwyczajnego, ale pomagałem. A potem nagle byłem z powrotem w kraju, na rencie i do niczego nieprzydatny – póki nie spotkałem ciebie.

— Dałem ci cel w życiu? — pyta Sherlock ze zjadliwym sarkazmem, jak to tylko on potrafi. — Taki jest morał tej bajki?

— To w zasadzie prawda, ale nie o to mi chodzi. Chodzi o to, że znalazłem coś, do czego pasuję. I wydaje mi się, że Mycroft tego nie rozumie. Pasujemy do siebie. Jest trochę dziwnie, czasem wariacko i zdarza się, że jesteś całkiem niemożliwy, ale ja też nie jestem łatwy w obsłudze – i pasujemy do siebie. Logicznie rzecz biorąc, to jest zupełnie bez sensu, ale dla nas to się sprawdza. To wystarczy.

Sherlock nic nie mówi, ale John jest pewny, że ma dość sprytu, żeby zrozumieć.

***

Następnego dnia John z Sherlockiem nie rozmawia. Kiedy wstaje, Sherlocka już nie ma. Jego płaszcz nie wisi za drzwiami, na półce nad kominkiem brakuje jego składanego szkła powiększającego, a laptop Johna stoi otwarty na stronie Sherlocka: wszystko to wskazuje na to, że Sherlock przyjął jakąś sprawę i niewykluczone, że nie będzie go ładnych kilka godzin.

John dostaje telefon z przychodni (samolot czyjejś córki jest opóźniony i czy John może dzisiaj przyjść na zastępstwo?), więc zostawia Sherlockowi kartkę, przyczepiając ją do lustra nad telewizorem. Nie lubi zaczynać SMS-owych rozmów; nigdy nie wie na pewno, co Sherlock akurat robi. Jeśli skacze właśnie z jednego dachu na drugi, to John nie chce wysłać mu SMS-a treści „Idę dzisiaj do przychodni. Mam po drodze do domu kupić chińszczyznę? John”, który na moment odwróci uwagę Sherlocka i sprawi, że ten spadnie i się zabije.

Za to sam dostaje po południu SMS-a od Sherlocka, kiedy akurat diagnozuje ospę wietrzną u zapłakanego czterolatka. Wiadomość brzmi:

_Po drodze z przychodni kup chińszczyznę._

_Chodzi za mną zupa z pierożkami._

_SH_

Johna trochę kusi, żeby odpowiedzieć „a nie widać, żeby coś za Tobą chodziło”, ale nie byłby to bardzo mądry żart. Więc odpisuje tylko „OK” i naciska guzik dzwonka, żeby dać znać, że może wejść następny pacjent.

Kiedy kończy zmianę i wymyka się z przychodni tylnymi drzwiami, z jakiegoś powodu nie dziwi go, że czeka na niego znajomo wyglądające czarne auto. Tylne drzwi otwierają się w takim zaproszeniu, które rzadko jest odrzucane.

Wsiadając, John myśli, że przynajmniej oszczędzi mu to płacenia za taksówkę.

— Dobry wieczór — mówi.

— John — wita go Mycroft, unosząc brew. — Mam nadzieję, że przemyślałeś sobie moją propozycję i zmieniłeś zdanie.

John powinien się był domyślić. W sumie to czego innego oczekiwał po Mycrofcie Holmesie, wtrącaczu nad wtrącacze? Mycroft to nie jest taki człowiek, który po prostu usunie się w cień i zaczeka, aż inni zrozumieją, że ma rację – nie, on raczej będzie ich przekonywał. W przyznawaniu, że może się pomylił, jest pewnie równie kiepski jak Sherlock.

— Jednym słowem – nie.

Mycroft współczująco przekrzywia brwi i troszkę je marszczy. John zastanawia się, czy ta mina przekonała już kiedyś kogoś, że Mycroft rozumie, co czują zwykli ludzie.

— W takim razie powinniśmy nad nią jeszcze podyskutować.

— To nie jest do dyskusji. — Łatwo jest mówić tak stanowczo w aucie, które trzyma się trasy prowadzącej z powrotem do Westminsteru, ale John wie, że skoro zwraca uwagę na to, dokąd wiezie ich kierowca Mycrofta, to widać mu ta rozmowa nie odpowiada. — Powiedziałem to jasno w czasie naszego pierwszego spotkania. To, co dzieje się między Sherlockiem a mną, zupełnie nie powinno cię obchodzić.

— Dla rodziny robi się pewne rzeczy. Być może tracę czas, ale Sherlock to moja rodzina. Umywając ręce, nie spełniłbym mojego obowiązku.

— Nie zostawię Sherlocka dla lepszej pracy. To nie jest taka rzecz, którą możesz obsypać pieniędzmi i w ten sposób zmusić do posłuszeństwa.

— Pieniądze nie są dla ciebie zbyt istotnym czynnikiem motywującym — zauważa Mycroft, jakby to była poważna wada charakteru. Poprawia mankiet – no jasne, że facet używa spinek do mankietów; John ich nie znosi, za ciężko się je zakłada i za łatwo je zgubić – po czym dodaje: — Ale motywują cię inne rzeczy.

John milczy. Nie reaguje dobrze na groźby i nie wierzy, żeby Mycroft tego o nim nie wiedział. Łapówki go nie kuszą. Był już kiedyś biedny i da radę z tym żyć, pod warunkiem że dalej będzie się czuł uczciwym człowiekiem. Nie wyobraża sobie, że coś mogłoby sprawić, że odejdzie od Sherlocka, ale nie ma zamiaru otwierać buzi i dawać Mycroftowi do ręki dodatkowych informacji.

— Są pewne finansowe propozycje — mówi Mycroft — dotyczące zaopatrywania w sprzęt medyczny sił zbrojnych, a konkretnie oddziałów, które utrzymują pokój w różnych rejonach świata.

Przygląda się Johnowi bystrymi, idealnie pozbawionymi wyrazu oczami. Wrażenie jest dziwne, bo Mycroft w tak dużym stopniu sprawia wrażenie człowieka miękkiego, chronionego przed światem. Widać to w kształcie jego podbródka, okrągłych policzkach, bezustannej sugestii fałdzistego podgardla pod konturem dolnej szczęki. Chociaż Sherlock tak się z nim drażni, nie ma tak naprawdę nadwagi, ale John widzi, jak łatwo niewielka zmiana masy ciała mogłaby sprawić, że będzie wyglądał korpulentnie i ciężko. Oczywiście Mycroft podkreśla to wszystko z korzyścią dla swojego wizerunku. Garnitury Sherlocka są całe z ostrych linii i mocnych, wyraźnych konturów, ale Mycroft nosi grube warstwy nierzucającej się w oczy wełny w przytłumionych kolorach i wybiera luźniejsze marynarki. Sherlock to sama energia – przeskakuje od pomysłu do pomysłu, cały czas jest w ruchu, myśli i tnie ludzi na strzępy prędkimi słowami. Mycroft to spokojna, niewzruszona, uważna uprzejmość i protekcjonalność.

Ale kiedy Mycroft patrzy – kiedy naprawdę patrzy – John wie, że jego umysł jest równie bystry co umysł Sherlocka, jeśli nie bystrzejszy.

— Jaki to ma związek ze mną?

— Potrzebowalibyśmy kontrahenta-cywila, który by dbał o to, żeby sprzęt i materiały trafiały tam, gdzie są najbardziej potrzebne. Byłaby to trudna praca ze względu na bezpośrednie zagrożenie i konieczność osobistego odwiedzania placówek medycznych w takim, dajmy na to, Afganistanie. Najlepiej sprawdziłby się w niej ktoś, kto sam służył kiedyś w wojsku i zna kraj.

— Proponujesz mi powrót? — Ledwo te słowa wyjdą mu z ust, John wie, że wypowiedzenie ich było błędem. Za bardzo było w nich słychać zainteresowanie i ekscytację. John myśli, że zawsze będzie w nim coś, co będzie chciało tam wrócić, ta część, która pamięta, jak tam operował, pamięta żołnierzy wykrwawiających się na stołach i zszywanie ich z powrotem do kupy, kiedy pracował na szybko, łamiąc zasady, robiąc wszystko, co mógł, żeby tylko ustabilizować pacjenta na kolejną godzinę czy dwie – i pamięta to wszystko jako najbardziej pożyteczny i najważniejszy okres w jego życiu. Był tam i wie, że brak sprzętu i materiałów jest jedną z tych rzeczy, które najbardziej zabijają morale, tą, przez którą lekarze i pielęgniarze klną i życzą śmierci w bólach temu, kto zamówił za mało roztworu soli i bandaży, nie mówiąc już o morfinie.

— Jako cywil — powtarza Mycroft.

John obraca głowę i patrzy, jak za oknem przesuwają się znajome budynki. Widzi ulice pełne studentów i pracowników biurowych, ludzi rozmawiających i śmiejących się w grupach, idących żywym krokiem w stronę stacji, zagubionych we własnym świecie słuchawek albo telefonów komórkowych. Zwykłych, szarych ludzi, którzy nie zrozumieliby tego impulsu, żeby tam wracać, żeby powiedzieć „tak” i z własnej woli wejść do świata strzałów i zagrożenia, okresów rutyny i nudy porozdzielanych dniami, w czasie których człowiek jest cały czas na nogach i operuje, aż palce mu zdrętwieją, a w ramionach zrobią się skurcze.

Odmówi. Wie o tym. Odmówi, bo ma tutaj życie, bo jest tutaj pożyteczny w sensie, w jakim nie byłby pożyteczny tam. Tam był członkiem zespołu. Jeszcze jednym lekarzem dającym z siebie wszystko – jednym z wielu. Tutaj ma Sherlocka i jest jego… Nawet nie wie, jak dokończyć to zdanie, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że John należy do Sherlocka. Jest tą jedną jedyną osobą, która zawsze stanie po jego stronie, nawet kiedy Sherlock będzie się zachowywał jak uparty osioł, nawet kiedy nie będzie miał racji. Na to stanowisko trudniej kogoś znaleźć.

— Nie — mówi w końcu John. — Dzięki, ale nie.

— Naprawdę?

— Nie oczekuję, że to zrozumiesz. Właściwie to nie oczekuję nawet, że zrozumie to moja terapeutka, ale jest mi całkiem dobrze tu, gdzie jestem. Tak jak w Afganistanie są strzały, krew i niebezpieczeństwo, ale jest też dobra telewizja i wyjścia do indyjskiej knajpy. I jest Sherlock.

Mycroft się uśmiecha, jakby John był wyjątkowo zabawnym owadem, uwięzionym pod szkłem.

— Sherlock może i nie wierzy w służbę królowej i ojczyźnie, ale ty w nią wierzysz. Biorąc pod uwagę, ile mógłbyś zdziałać dobrego, ilu ludziom ponieść pomoc, dziwię się, że wyżej od tego stawiasz _dobrą telewizję_.

— Ale tak właśnie jest — odpowiada John, którego zaczyna to już denerwować. — Mówię ci, że to, co mam tutaj, liczy się dla mnie bardziej. Rozumiem twoje obawy. Rozumiem, że to twój brat, i że robisz pod siebie ze strachu, jak pomyślisz, że Sherlock miałby wrócić do dawnych zwyczajów, bo rzeczywiście to jest przerażająca myśl, że co noc daje sobie w żyłę i łazi po Londynie. Ale to nie jest twój problem, więc musisz dać temu spokój.

Oddychając ciężko, John ponuro patrzy przez okno. Ciasno zaplata ręce na piersi i czeka, aż przejdzie mu złość. To nie jest wina Mycrofta, że Sherlock był kiedyś idiotą, że podejmował takie ryzyko, że John ma ochotę się walić głową o ścianę. A Mycroft na swój skrzywiony, wszystko kontrolujący à la „Wielki Brat patrzy” sposób stara się tylko Sherlocka chronić.

Zresztą John nie jest taki głupi, żeby chcieć, żeby jego głowy pragnął rozzłoszczony Mycroft Holmes. Ale…

— Czy ty masz jakieś pojęcie, jakie to jest obraźliwe, że wydaje ci się, że Sherlocka trzeba chronić przede mną?

— Jesteśmy dla siebie jedynymi żyjącymi krewnymi. Jest moją rodziną — mówi Mycroft, jakby to wszystko usprawiedliwiało. John to rozumie, naprawdę. Wie, jak daleko sam by się posunął – jak daleko już się posunął – żeby chronić Sherlocka. To, co robi Mycroft, nie różni się od tego tak bardzo. — Bardzo niewiele rzeczy autentycznie Sherlockowi zagraża. To jest jedna z nich.

— Kiedyś przeszedł odwyk, żeby pójść na pogrzeb… — mówi John i Mycroft obraca się tak gwałtownie, że John nieruchomieje, chcąc sięgnąć po pistolet, którego nawet nie ma przy sobie. Kiedy Mycroft się nie odzywa, ale nie odrywa od niego wzroku, próbując samą siłą woli przewiercić się Johnowi przez czaszkę, John pyta: — No co?

— Sherlock sądzi wprawdzie, że jesteś ponadprzeciętnie inteligentny, ale to tak, jakby stwierdzić, że jedna mrówka jest ważniejsza od drugiej. Nie jesteś aż taki bystry, żeby samemu do tego dojść.

Johna trochę zaskakuje fakt, że nie poczuł się obrażony.

— Życie z Sherlockiem wyrobiło mi chyba odporność na wysłuchiwanie, że jestem głupi.

— Zaskoczyłeś mnie. Nie miałem zamiaru cię urazić — mówi Mycroft i towarzyszy temu uśmiech i ta niemal niedbała aura protekcjonalności. Co by go nie zaskoczyło, szybko doszedł do siebie. — Sherlock wierzy w prawdę dla samej prawdy. Tak jakby znajomość faktów miała zwykłym ludziom jakoś pomóc.

— Podczas gdy ty wierzysz w robienie tego, co jest dla tych ludzi najlepsze, i mówienie im tego, co chcą usłyszeć?

— W robienie tego, co najlepsze dla Wielkiej Brytanii, możliwie najpłynniejsze rozwiązywanie problemów dbanie o to, żeby zwykli ludzie mogli w nocy spać spokojnie — poprawia go Mycroft i John nie wątpi, że wierzy w każde słowo. — Ale nieważne, jak bardzo Sherlock wierzy w prawdę; o pewnych rzeczach nie rozmawia.

John mruga, zastanawiając się nad tym, co usłyszał.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie rozmawia o swoim uzależnieniu? Czy że nigdy nie rozmawiał o nim z tobą?

— Nigdy nikomu o nim nie mówił. Wiedziałbym o tym. — Mycroft nie wyjaśnia, skąd by wiedział, i John czuje ulgę. Pewnych rzeczy nie musi wiedzieć. — Żaden z nas nie lubi przyznawać się do słabości czy do wad charakteru. Ale tobie powiedział.

— Jestem lekarzem i miałem już do czynienia z uzależnieniem, więc pewnie była większa szansa, że nie będę wyciągał pochopnych wniosków — zauważa John.

Mycroft zbywa tę myśl machnięciem ręki, a właściwie trzech podkulonych palców.

— Jesteś lekarzem, więc lepiej niż większość ludzi wiesz, jak niebezpieczne decyzje podejmuje Sherlock. I wbrew wszelkim praktycznym instynktom samozachowawczym i pomimo moich niebagatelnych propozycji nie wykorzystałeś tej nowej wiedzy, żeby usprawiedliwić odsunięcie się od Sherlocka.

John nie przewraca oczami. Kusi go, żeby to zrobić, ale nie.

— Więc może nie mam na niego aż tak znowu złego wpływu.

Mycroft nie odpowiada i do końca podróży pokonują zatłoczone ulice w milczeniu. Mycroft patrzy przez przednią szybę, ale John założyłby się o spore pieniądze, że nie skupia wzroku na tym, co przez nią widać. Widuje czasem tę minę na twarzy Sherlocka, zwykle kiedy Sherlock tonie w myślach, przechodząc od jednej do drugiej.

Kiedy samochód zatrzymuje się przed 221 b, Mycroft zmienia pozycję i wzdycha cicho.

— Tradycje mają swój sens — stwierdza. — Nawet jeżeli w praktyce nie wywierają żadnego wpływu na to, jak ktoś postępuje, to mają swoją wartość. Swoją wartość ma robienie różnych rzeczy tak, jak powinno się je robić.

John znowu mruga.

— Tak — mówi, bo to takiej odpowiedzi Mycroft chyba oczekuje.

— Proszę, wiedz, że jeżeli zawiedziesz zaufanie Sherlocka, jeżeli w przenośnym sensie tych słów złamiesz mu serce — Mycroft mruży oczy — to poniesiesz _konsekwencje_.

John zawsze się zastanawiał, czy mówiąc o bracie, Sherlock nie przesadza. Czy Mycroft – owszem, wyraźnie człowiek mający sporą władzę – nie jest przede wszystkim analitykiem, pracującym dla MI5 i może MI6, kimś, czyje ustalenia traktuje się poważnie, ale nie kimś, kto budzi strach. W tej chwili jest względnie pewny, że przez tego człowieka oficerowie sił specjalnych sikają do łóżka.

Mycroft posyła mu prędki, fałszywy uśmiech i dodaje jeszcze:

— Koniecznie powiedz Sherlockowi, że jesteście obaj zaproszeni na bożonarodzeniowy obiad.

— To za pół roku — zauważa John, bo jest coś takiego jak planowanie i coś takiego jak przesadne planowanie, a głównie dlatego, że nie chce myśleć, co Mycroft uznałby za odpowiednie „konsekwencje”, w razie gdyby on Sherlocka poważnie zdenerwował.

— Dzięki czemu Sherlock ma mnóstwo czasu, żeby dopilnować, żebyście dwudziestego piątego obaj byli daleko od Londynu. To dużo lepsze rozwiązanie od tych marnych wymówek, które wmyśla na ostatnią chwilę, żeby nie musieć przychodzić.

John mówi pierwszą rzecz, którą mu ślina na język przyniesie.

— Przecież Sherlock lubi Boże Narodzenie.

— Lubi Boże Narodzenie — potwierdza Mycroft, kiedy kierowca otwiera drzwi po stronie Johna. John gramoli się na zewnątrz, a Mycroft doprecyzowuje: — Nie lubi spędzać go z rodziną.

***

Kiedy znowu widzi się z Sherlockiem, jest trzecia nad ranem. Nie wie, o której Sherlock wrócił, ani od jak dawna leży u Johna w łóżku – z głową w nogach i bosymi stopami opartymi na poduszce Johna – ale używa laptopa Johna do oglądania na YouTubie czegoś względnie obrzydliwego. Z tej odległości John może się najwyżej domyślić, że jest to rozkładające się ciało jakiegoś małego zwierzęcia. Ma nadzieję, że to ciało małego zwierzęcia, a nie część ciała ludzkiego, ale pewności nie ma.

Zamyka rękę na bladej kostce Sherlocka, pociera kciukiem wystającą kość o delikatnym kształcie.

— Jeśli nasz dostawca internetu śledzi to połączenie, to pewnie trochę się niepokoi.

— Ponieważ to nie jest pornografia dziecięca, nikogo to nie obchodzi — odpowiada Sherlock nonszalancko, pauzuje filmik i ogląda się przez ramię. — Jak poszła rozmowa z Mycroftem?

— Skąd…

— Po godzinie na rachunku, który został w siatce z chińszczyzną. Musiałeś po nią wyjść drugi raz, a na prawej nogawce miałeś ślady po tym, jak coś cię ochlapało.

— Godzinę rozumiem, śladów na nogawce nie.

— Wczoraj po południu padało. Na drodze były kałuże. Sądząc po tym, jak rozkładają się plamy, i że masz je dość wysoko na prawej nogawce, ochlapało cię przejeżdżające obok z prędkością pięćdziesięciu kilometrów na godzinę auto. Byłeś do niego obrócony prawym bokiem, czyli szedłeś z mieszkania do Chińczyka, nie na odwrót. Czyli Mycroft. — Sherlock przewraca się z powrotem na plecy i naprawdę mało brakuje, żeby John został kopnięty w twarz. — Co ci tym razem zaproponował?

John przeciąga się, ziewa i podnosi ciało, tak że teraz pół-leży, pół-siedzi, wsparty na poduszkach.

— Nadzór nad dostawami sprzętu medycznego do Afganistanu.

— Och — mówi cicho Sherlock. Jest to ten cichy odgłos, który zazwyczaj poprzedza u niego jakieś genialne odkrycie. — W sumie całkiem sprytnie. Wiesz, że to potrzebna praca; czułbyś się pożyteczny. Musiałbyś spotykać się twarzą w twarz ze stacjonującym tam personelem medycznym. O ile dostałbyś odpowiednio duży budżet, byłbyś uważany za kogoś w rodzaju zbawcy. Nie mógłbyś operować, ale i tak byłbyś traktowany jak swój człowiek, szanowany i lubiany.

Sherlock powoli robi wdech i dodaje:

— Mógłbyś pomagać żołnierzom i lekarzom i spotykałoby cię za to uznanie i wdzięczność. Jak długo myślałeś, czy by się nie zgodzić?

— Pół minuty. — John wzrusza ramionami. — Może minutę.

— Będzie się strasznie złościł, że to nie podziałało — mówi Sherlock z nieprzyzwoitą radością. — Przerwie dietę. Lubi zjeść coś słodkiego, kiedy myśli.

— Zaprosił nas też na Gwiazdkę.

Sherlock gwałtownie siada prosto na łóżku jak przywołany do życia nagłym wstrząsem potwór Frankensteina.

— Coś ty mu powiedział?

John jest dobry w udawaniu niewiniątka. Przez większość lat szkolnych unikał kłopotów, po prostu będąc na miejscu zdarzenia i robiąc taką minę, jakby nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje, ale co by to nie było, to nie ma takiej możliwości, żeby to miało coś wspólnego z nim.

— A co?

Blade oczy Sherlocka błyszczą, a pełne usta wyginają się lekko w uśmiechu, który Sherlock nie do końca daje radę ukryć.

— Co powiedziałeś Mycroftowi? Co konkretnie, jakich słów użyłeś?

— To była zwyczajna rozmowa — mówi John. Oczy ma szeroko otwarte, wyraz twarzy neutralny, myśli „Ależ proszę pana, co złego, to nie ja!” i z całych sił stara się tak właśnie wyglądać.

— Nieprawda. — Sherlock dobrze się bawi – tak na poziomie wielokrotnego zabójstwa i towarzyszących mu nieprawdopodobnych listów samobójczych. Podpełza do Johna na czworakach. — Mycroft nigdy nikogo nie zaprasza. Nie cierpi mieć towarzystwa.

— No, nas zaprosił. Na obiad gwiazdkowy.

— W dodatku wie, że nienawidzę spędzać z nim Świąt. — Sherlock się zatrzymuje; kolana ma teraz po bokach ciała Johna na wysokości bioder, ręce na wysokości jego ramion. Patrzy na Johna z góry; ciemne włosy sypią mu się na czoło, minę ma zdumioną. — To nie jest szczere zaproszenie, ale nie składałby go, gdyby nie zmienił zdania.

John prawie szczerzy się cały w uśmiechu, ale to by go zdradziło.

— Może zamierza otruć mnie indykiem?

— Nie marnowałby dobrego jedzenia na zabójstwo. Ma od tego ludzi.

— Może w sprawach rodzinnych potrzebny jest element osobistego zaangażowania?

Sherlock pochyla się nad nim. Jego włosy muskają Johnowi czoło i skronie i John czuje na skórze jego ciepły oddech, najpierw na krawędzi dolnej szczęki, a po chwili dalej, bliżej ucha.

— Powiedziałeś coś, co sprawiło, że Mycroft zmienił zdanie — szepcze Sherlock, jakby to był jakiś mało przyzwoity sekret, najlepszy, jaki w życiu słyszał. — Powiedz mi, co to było.

Ponieważ Sherlock tak nad nim wisi, jest tak blisko, ale go nie dotyka, John poddaje się takiemu impulsowi, żeby przesunąć dłońmi w górę po tylnej stronie jego ud.  _To jest gra dla dwóch osób_ – myśli sobie, wolno zbiegając palcami z powrotem w dół i słysząc, jak oddech Sherlocka przyśpiesza.

— Nic mi nie przychodzi do głowy.

— Wiesz, co to było — mówi Sherlock, przysysając się pocałunkiem do wrażliwego miejsca za uchem Johna. Gra nie fair, ale jest zdesperowany. Napiera ciałem na dłonie Johna i niskim, zdyszanym głosem dodaje: — Powiesz mi.

— Później ci powiem — obiecuje John i ściąga Sherlocka w dół, na siebie.

***

Rzeczywiście mu mówi (po seksie, ale zanim odpłynie z powrotem w sen – ma taką ulubioną teorię, że niepotrzebne niezaspokajanie ciekawości Sherlocka może skończyć się tak, że on obudzi się bez brwi, albo dać jakiś inny, równie obłąkany efekt) i Sherlock przyjmuje to zaskakująco spokojnie.

— Nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy — mówi. Sądząc po głosie, przewraca oczami albo robi tę minę, która jest u niego odpowiednikiem tego ruchu. — Naturalnie Mycroft orientował się w sytuacji. Ale to i tak ciekawe.

— Ciekawe?

— Nie mówiłem ci, żebyś obalał założenia Mycrofta. — Sherlock nie dodaje, że gdyby na to wpadł, pewnie powiedziałby wszystko Johnowi o wiele wcześniej. Obalanie przekonań Mycrofta sprawia mu o wiele większą satysfakcję niż prywatność.

W sumie przy tym relacja Johna z Harry robi wrażenie najzupełniej funkcjonalnej.

John jest na ogół w zasadzie dobrym człowiekiem. Zastrzelił paru ludzi, ale zawsze w obronie czyjegoś życia. Z pewnością o wiele więcej istnień ocalił. Zwykle postępuje właściwie, ale też potrafi na pierwszy rzut oka rozpoznać, kiedy ma przewagę.

— Czego jeszcze zdaniem Mycrofta nigdy byś mi nie powiedział? — pyta, bo wszyscy wiedzą, że Bóg pomaga tym, co sami sobie pomagają.

— Większość tych rzeczy i tak wiesz — odpowiada Sherlock nieobecnym tonem. Myślami jest gdzieś daleko. — Części z nich, jak to widać na twoim blogu, domyśliłeś się gdzieś po drodze.

— Tak?

— Chodziłem do dobrej prywatnej szkoły, od ósmego roku życia z internatem. Oboje moi rodzice nie żyją. Mamuś zabił udar, kiedy miałem dwadzieścia osiem lat. Ojciec zmarł na białaczkę na trzy tygodnie przed tym, jak poszedłem do szkoły.

John chce powiedzieć, że mu przykro, mimo że wie, że nic tym nie zdziała, ale Sherlock ucisza go gestem, ledwo John otworzy usta.

— Ledwo go znałem. Od kiedy sięgam pamięcią, był bladą postacią w łóżku, otoczoną maszynami. A to nie jest odpowiednie otoczenie dla dziecka. — Sherlock składa dłonie razem, wpatrując się w coś, czego nie ma na suficie. — Moje lata szkolne, a nawet studia, były normalne do znudzenia. Zachowywałem się na tyle aspołecznie, że zdiagnozowano u mnie antyspołeczne zaburzenie osobowości, ale z dokładnością do tego, nie działo się nic interesującego.

John obraca się na bok i przygląda się Sherlockowi uważnie.

— A po studiach? — pyta tonem tak niedbałym, jak potrafi. To tego chce się dowiedzieć. Jak wyglądało tych pierwszych dwanaście miesięcy, i co takiego przekonało Sherlocka, że dobrze by było spróbować kokainy.

Mimo całej tej ostrożnej przebiegłości Sherlock mruży oczy.

— Mogłeś po prostu zapytać — mówi.

— Tamte inne rzeczy też mnie ciekawiły. — Na swój sposób jest to prawda. John nie powie głośno, że przecież zapytał, a Sherlock zamiast odpowiedzieć zrobił unik.

— Ciekawiły cię, ale tylko ich używasz, żeby dojść do tego tematu. To w sumie dowodzi, że uważasz, kiedy przesłuchuję świadków.

John jest prawie pewny, że to był komplement, chociaż bardzo dwuznaczny. A skoro przebiegłość na nic się nie zdała, myśli, że może zwykłą uczciwością się uda.

— Nie rozumiem tego. Nie rozumiem, jak ktoś tak niesamowicie inteligentny jak ty mógł wpaść w taką oczywistą pułapkę. Jesteś głupi, że narażasz życie, ale przecież wiesz, jakie jest ryzyko. Nie mogę przełknąć myśli, że wziąłeś kokainę i nie wiedziałeś, że możesz się uzależnić.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Sherlock milczy. John zaczyna już podejrzewać, że nie uzyska odpowiedzi, kiedy Sherlock mówi:

— Nie wiedziałem, co ze sobą zrobić.

— Jeśli mam zrozumieć, musisz mi powiedzieć więcej.

— Zakładając, że w ogóle zrozumiesz — odgryza się Sherlock. John nie bierze tego do siebie. Wie, jak łatwo jest wypalić w złym momencie nie to, co trzeba.

— To mi powiedz. Powiedz mi, a ja spróbuję. W najgorszym razie — mówi John, zamykając dłoń na Sherlockowym nadgarstku — dalej nie będę rozumiał. Żadnej straty.

— Nie — odpowiada Sherlock, prędko, ostro i ze strachem i to już jest niedorzeczne. Jest niedorzeczne, że się boi Johnowi powiedzieć, tak jakby było coś dziwniejszego od ludzkich oczu w mikrofalówce, bardziej przerażającego od oglądania wycelowanej w pierś Sherlocka małej czerwonej plamki.

— Sherlock, albo zrozumiem, albo nie. — John uświadamia sobie, że za mocno ściska przegub Sherlocka, więc rozluźnia uścisk. — To wszystko. Nic, co mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, nie sprawi, że będę miał o tobie gorsze zdanie.

— Absurdalna obietnica. — Sherlock odwraca wzrok, odwraca całą głowę i powoli bierze oddech dla uspokojenia. — Jak byłem na ostatnim roku, zaginął jeden student. Znajomy Sebastiana. Pokłócili się. Dopilnowałem, żeby nikt nigdy nie znalazł ciała.

Sherlock nie podnosi głosu, jest spięty, na szyi wychodzą mu ścięgna. Jego głos brzmi tak, jakby zwierzał się z tajemnicy, ale John wie – wie instynktownie – że to nie jest prawda.

— Kłamiesz — mówi.

— Skąd wiedziałeś? — Sherlock obraca głowę z powrotem. Jego twarz wyraża skrzyżowanie irytacji z zaintrygowaniem. — Donovan uwierzyłaby w to od razu. Nawet Lestrade zacząłby przeglądać kartotekę zaginionych.

— Raz, widziałem, jak się odnosisz do Sebastiana. Widać, że się nie lubicie, ale lubisz udowadniać, że jesteś od niego bystrzejszy. Nie ukryłbyś dla niego zwłok — wyjaśnia John, postanawiając nie komentować faktu, że Policja Metropolitalna nie potrafi odróżnić lekko szalonego geniusza od maniaka-psychopaty. Lestrade zacząłby węszyć, bo jest systematyczny, nie dlatego, że naprawdę sądzi, że Sherlock jest o dwa kroki od wrzucania trupów do Tamizy. — Dwa, znam cię. Owszem, łamiesz zasady, ale z braku pomyślunku. Z przyzwyczajenia, nie z poczucia przymusu. Nie sprawia ci to żadnej przyjemności. Nie widziałbyś sensu w tuszowaniu czegoś i pilnowaniu, żeby nikt się nie dowiedział. Uznałbyś, że to nudne.

— Nie będziesz argumentował, że jestem moralnie niezdolny do popełnienia morderstwa, nie przeprowadzisz jakiegoś sentymentalnego rozumowania, żeby pokazać, że ci na mnie zależy, i że wierzysz, że tak naprawdę to jestem dobrym człowiekiem?

— Zabicie człowieka nie zawsze jest niemoralne — mówi rzeczowym tonem John. — Ludzie zabijają ze sporej liczby moralnie solidnych powodów. Na przykład ja. Bycie dobrym człowiekiem nie ma z tym tak znowu wiele wspólnego. Ale ukrycie dla kogoś zwłok – tego byś nie wytrzymał, to by był kretynizm.

— Czyli nie ma takiej rzeczy, którą bym ci mógł powiedzieć, która by sprawiła, że zmienisz zdanie na mój temat? — pyta Sherlock i John kiwa głową, bo o to mu właśnie chodziło. — A gdybym ci powiedział, że kiedyś byłem kobietą?

John wybucha śmiechem. Nawet nie próbuje udawać, że nie śmieje się z Sherlocka.

— No co?

— Jestem lekarzem! — Johnowi wierzyć się nie chce, że musi mówić takie oczywiste rzeczy. — Widziałem cię nagusieńkiego w dobrym oświetleniu. Nawet najlepszy chirurg w Europie zostawiłby blizny; do tego musiałbyś być na terapii hormonalnej. Zauważyłbym.

Sherlock marszczy czoło; jego mina niebezpiecznie zbliża się do obrażonej.

— Ale myślałbyś o mnie inaczej.

— Byłoby okej — mówi John, zastanawiając się, kiedy takie rozmowy w jego pokoju stały się czymś normalnym. — Dalej byłbyś tym wysokim dziwolągiem w płaszczu, który wbija noże w półkę nad kominkiem i trzyma w różnych miejscach w mieszkaniu ludzkie części ciała. Ja już wiem, że jesteś dziwny i niezwykły, a mi się podobasz. Jeszcze jeden szalony fakt tego nie zmieni.

Po studiach nie wiedziałem, co ze sobą począć. — John układa się wygodnie, żeby posłuchać kolejnego fałszywego wyznania. — Nie chciałem podążyć śladami Mycrofta, a nie wpadłem jeszcze na to, że mógłbym zostać detektywem-konsultantem. Lubiłem rozwiązywać zagadki kryminalne, w ogóle interesowałem się kryminologią i myślałem, że żeby choćby obejrzeć miejsce zabójstwa z bliska, będę musiał wstąpić do policji.

Na chwilę uwagę Johna odwraca myśl o Sherlocku w mundurze. Ha. Nawet nie wiedział, że ma taki fetysz.

Potem opędza się od tego obrazu i mówi:

— Nie żebyś nie mógł zdać testów psychologicznych, bo jesteś dość inteligentny, żeby zafałszować wynik, ale nie wyobrażam sobie, jak robisz obchód dzielnicy.

— Aspołeczny, nie dogaduje się z rówieśnikami, ma awersję do pracy zespołowej — cytuje Sherlock, sprawnie podsumowując wątpliwości Johna. — Ale przyszło mi do głowy, że wystarczy trochę chemii, a zaraz żyje się lepiej.

John nie potrafiłby powiedzieć, co to sprawiło – wrażenie, że Sherlock jest trochę nieobecny, jego spokojny, monotonny głos, pogardliwy, niemal rozbawiony uśmiech, który muska jego usta – ale nagle nabiera pewności, że tym razem historia jest prawdziwa. Zna zwrot, którego użył Sherlock, ale dla pewności pyta:

— Mówisz o lekach?

— Mamy leki na wszystko. Na lęk, otępienie, bezsenność, brak energii, nadmiar energii. Emocjonalny brak umiaru, emocjonalny dystans. Na każde rozpoznanie przypada pół tuzina korygujących je substancji chemicznych. Logicznie rzecz biorąc — ciągnie powoli Sherlock, posyłając Johnowi z ukosa szybkie spojrzenie — na odpowiedniej kombinacji leków mógłbym uchodzić za normalnego.

John pociera rękami zamknięte oczy. Wie – Sherlock nawet jeszcze tego nie powiedział, ale wie – że to będzie taka historia jak ta o samodzielnym detoksie. Jedna z tych rzeczy, które Sherlock zrobił, w reakcji na którą ten cichy lekarski głos, który John ma z tyłu w głowie, ma ochotę krzyczeć, rzucać przedmiotami i mówić, że takich rzeczy nie robi się byle jak, tylko jak należy. Bezpiecznie. Teorie na ten temat, zasady i próby kliniczne nie istnieją bez powodu.

I powód nie jest taki, że nikt nie jest taki mądry jak wielki Sherlock Holmes.

Ale zamiast powiedzieć coś z tego na głos John z jękiem to w sobie dusi i swoim najspokojniejszym głosem pyta:

— Więc postanowiłeś poeksperymentować?

— Twoja profesja sama ze sobą się nie może zgodzić w kwestii tego, jak prawidłowo kontrolować te rzeczy, więc to chyba jasne, że najlepszym sposobem na znalezienie odpowiedzi było poszukanie jej samemu.

— Mówimy o lekach na receptę — mówi John i to nawet nie jest pytanie. W końcu mowa o Sherlocku. Sherlocku i jego absolutnym braku poszanowania litery prawa. Mógł kraść bloczki recept i fałszować podpisy albo po prostu fałszować swoją kartę pacjenta i potem umawiać się na wizyty. John nie musi znać szczegółów. Sam ogólny zarys jest wystarczająco przerażający. — Czyli brałeś wszystko, co ci się udało zdobyć, a potem przeszedłeś od legalnych prochów do nielegalnych?

— Robiłem szczegółowe notatki — mówi drażliwie Sherlock, jakby przestrzeganie procedur naukowych jakoś sprawiało, że to wszystko było mniej niebezpieczne.

— Czy ty masz w ogóle pojęcie, na ile różnych sposobów leki mogą wchodzić w reakcje w organizmie?

— Oczywiście czytałem badania i…

— Nie — przerywa mu John. — To nie są badania, to nie jest teoria. Mogłeś umrzeć; mogłeś zrobić sobie nieodwracalną krzywdę. To nie jest coś, czym można się bawić jak małym chemikiem.

John robi wdech i stara się przestać zaciskać szczęki. Mowa o Sherlocku, który nie zawsze rozumie wszystko tak jak wszyscy inni. Robił to lata temu i złoszczenie się dzisiaj w niczym tu nie pomoże. Ale ta świadomość nie wystarcza, żeby John się nie złościł.

Już wystarczy, że wszędzie, dokąd by Sherlock nie poszedł, grozi mu jakieś fizyczne niebezpieczeństwo. Przynajmniej ma powody, żeby się na nie narażać: ostateczny rozrachunek jest taki, że Sherlock pomaga ludziom – chroni ich, choć sam by tego tak nie ujął. Ale coś takiego, takie przemyślane, zaplanowane i uważnie udokumentowane przedsięwzięcie…

Wobec tego John czuje się bezradny. To nie jest takie zagrożenie, na które może cokolwiek poradzić.

— Nic nie działało — mówi Sherlock i John ma ochotę zauważyć, że nie o to tu chodzi, ale nie robi tego. — Poświęciłem jedenaście miesięcy na testowanie szerokiego wachlarza substancji, ale nic nie działało. Albo nie było żadnej zauważalnej różnicy, albo dany lek upośledzał moją zdolność myślenia w stopniu, który był nie do przyjęcia. A skutki uboczne bywały dość nieprzyjemne.

John nie otwiera ust. Pośrodku piersi czuje jak paskudny przypadek zgagi gotujący się niepokój i potrzebuje chwili przerwy. Potrzebuje chwili na wymyślenie, co się w takiej sytuacji mówi.

— Z morfiną było inaczej. Było cudownie – wszystko łagodniało, aż nawet nie chciało mi się myśleć – ale do stosowania na codzień była niepraktyczna — ciągnie Sherlock spokojnie. — Z kokainą ironia polegała na tym, że myślało mi się po niej szybciej i jednocześnie robiłem się milszy. Sprawiała, że ludzie wydawali mi się interesujący, napotkany człowiek nie był już kolejną głupią owcą w stadzie.

John robi wydech, po czym pyta:

— Czemu to jest ironiczne?

— Cel był taki, żeby zachować zdolności intelektualne, ale lepiej funkcjonować społecznie – znaleźć jakiś sposób na wpasowanie się w instytucję tak pobawioną wyobraźni jak policja. I znalazłem środek, który działał, ale był nielegalny, co wykluczało pracę w policji, a jednocześnie zapewniał taką rozrywkę, że ten pierwotny cel przestał mnie obchodzić. — Sherlock sam do siebie kiwa głową i splata palce opartych na kolanach dłoni. — A chociaż osobowość robiła mi się od niego bardziej do przyjęcia dla innych ludzi, to samego nałogu nie należało pokazywać przy poważnych okazjach, takich jak posiedzenia sądu czy pogrzeby.

John w końcu zmusza się do powiedzenia:

— Dziękuję, że powiedziałeś mi prawdę.

Sherlock wzrusza ramionami.

— Żałujesz, że ci powiedziałem.

— Żałuję, że w ogóle to wszystko zrobiłeś. To nie to samo.

Sherlock podciąga kolana pod brodę. John jest pewny, że gdyby byli w salonie, owinąłby się szlafrokiem jak kokonem i napinałby materiał. Wyczytanie w Sherlockowym zachowaniu skrępowania jest bardzo łatwe i John prawie żałuje, że to potrafi.

Obejmuje Sherlocka jedną ręką w ramionach i myśli.

Sherlock szanuje życie, ale nie swoje życie. Nie zatrzymuje się, żeby się zastanowić nad grożącym mu niebezpieczeństwem, a jeśli to robi, to uznaje je za nieistotne. Za mniej ważne od poznania faktów i udowodnienia, że dedukcja była prawidłowa.

Johnowi przeszkadza w tym to, jak Sherlock niebezpieczeństwo kusi, jak rzuca się w ogień, jakby był niezniszczalny. No ale Sherlock tej opinii nie podziela.

Fakt, że nie nalazł właściwego leku, że nie udało mu się udowodnić hipotezy – Sherlock za bardzo jest ścisłowcem, żeby brać to do siebie. A usłyszenie od Johna, że jest idiotą, to dla niego nic nowego.

John tyle o Sherlocku wie, a i tak nie wie, co go w tej chwili dręczy.

— Może to głupie pytanie, ale czemu nie chciałeś mi tego powiedzieć?

— Wiesz, kiedy kłamię, ale tego nie wiesz? — odpowiada pytaniem Sherlock.

— No nie wiem. — John przysuwa się bliżej do Sherlocka, przywierając ramieniem do jego ramienia. — Ale widzę, że nie wiem, jaki miałeś powód, a to już coś.

— Nie chodziło mi o te lata, kiedy miałem ograniczoną kontrolę nad własnymi uczynkami — przyznaje Sherlock. — Chodziło mi o to, co mną wtedy powodowało.

— O powód, dla którego… — I do Johna dociera. Sherlock zaczął brać kokainę, bo eksperymentował, ale eksperymentował dlatego, że chciał się przystosować. Bo był młody, miał wielki potencjał i nie był pewny swojego miejsca w świecie. Tak delikatnie, jak potrafi, John mówi: — Chciałeś być normalny. Chciałeś być kimś innym.

— Nie myśl sobie, że dalej tego chcę — mówi obcesowo Sherlock. — Mogę cię zapewnić, że zdecydowanie wolałbym być socjopatą, ale widzieć, co mam przed sobą, niż mieć zamiast mózgu zupę.

John przyciska pocałunek do jego ramienia i przez chwilę nie odrywa warg od ciepłej bawełny. Rozumie, naprawdę rozumie. Sherlock jest w tak dużej części dziwny, genialny, cudowny i gruboskórny, ale razem wzięte to wszystko działa, bo Sherlock się nie przejmuje. Wchodzi po królewsku na miejsce zbrodni i składa elementy w całość, ale nie próbuje być normalny, nie stara się ukryć, jak bardzo się od wszystkich różni – i to działa.

Ale to - przyznanie, że kiedyś chciał być taki jak wszyscy… To nie jest po prostu słaby punkt. To jest taka rzecz, której Sherlock wolałby nigdy nikomu nie mówić.

— Przykro mi, że muszę ci to powiedzieć, Sherlock, ale nie byłeś pierwszym dwudziestokilkulatkiem, który usiłował spełnić swoje własne oczekiwania względem siebie. To nie jest jakaś rzadka i straszliwa wada, być młodym i mieć trudności z ustaleniem, kim się jest.

Sherlock rusza samą głową i tylko na tyle, żeby widzieć twarz Johna.

— Ja w tym wieku — ciągnie z uśmiechem John — byłem na stażu w szpitalu świętego Bartłomieja. Zamierzałem zostać neurochirurgiem i zarabiać milion funtów rocznie. Chciałem spełnić burżuazyjne marzenia rodziców o tym, żeby mieć w rodzinie lekarza, a do pięćdziesiątki wydać parę podręczników i stać się szanowanym wykładowcą.

— I co się stało?

— Zrozumiałem, że nie cierpię przemawiać publicznie, a podręczniki są nudne. Neurochirurgia jest bardzo trudna i panuje w niej bardzo ostra rywalizacja, a każdą operację na mózgu trzeba z góry planować w najdrobniejszych szczegółach — odpowiada John i przez sekundę myśli, że Sherlock mógłby to robić: ma niezbędną w tej dziedzinie umiejętność skupiania się na szczególe. — Ale wiesz co? Dobrze sobie radzę pod presją, potrafię szybko ocenić sytuację i zadziałać. Wierzę w służenie ojczyźnie i uważam, że ludzie, którzy to robią, zasługują na najlepszych lekarzy, jakich mogą dostać. Więc wstąpiłem do Królewskiego Korpusu Medycznego. A moi rodzice w końcu pogodzili się z faktem, że nie jestem tym, kim oni chcieli.

To ostatnie zdanie to kłamstwo. John dalej słyszy ze strony swojej mamy uwagi o swoich kolegach z grupy: jakie sukcesy odnoszą, jacy są szanowani, jaką różnicę robią rozsądne decyzje w sprawach kariery. Ale jego rodzice wyjechali na emeryturę do Hiszpanii, a takie uwagi łatwo się ignoruje przez telefon, zwłaszcza jak to jest połączenie zagraniczne.

— Biorąc pod uwagę to, jak unikasz rozmawiania z matkę przez dłużej niż dziesięć minut naraz, i jaki masz w czasie tych rozmów język ciała, wątpię, czy to wszystko prawda.

— Wszystko może nie, ale większość.

Sherlock się obraca w ramionach Johna. Wężowym ruchem zsuwa się w stronę nóg łóżka, aż jego głowa znajdzie się przy piersi Johna. Ma teraz ucho tuż przy jego sercu. John przeczesuje palcami jego włosy, przygładzając je i odgarniając mu je z twarzy, i Sherlock zamyka oczy.

— Nie wolno ci wykorzystać żadnej z tych informacji przeciwko Mycroftowi — mówi, ale jest to raczej przypomnienie niż bezwzględny rozkaz.

— Sam się domyśliłem — mówi John, poprawiając sobie pod głową poduszki. Potem przychodzi mu do głowy przerażająca myśl. — Nie idziemy na Boże Narodzenie do Mycrofta, prawda?

— Już wolałbym spędzić Święta z Andersonem. — Sherlock otrząsa się bardzo gwałtownie. John nie jest pewny, który obiad świąteczny byłaby gorszy. — Wolałbym gdzieś wyjechać.

— Masz na myśli jakiś konkretny cel podróży?

— Tanzanię albo Norwegię. Jeszcze nie zdecydowałem.

John nie ma pojęcia, co te dwa miejsca mają ze sobą wspólnego, ani czemu Sherlock wybrał akurat te kraje, więc nie komplikuje odpowiedzi.

— Wolałbym spiec się na słońcu niż coś sobie odmrozić.

— To jedziemy do Tanzanii.

***

Jak się okazuje, od sypiania z Sherlockiem John nie myśli o nim mniej. Nie myśli cały czas tylko o Sherlocku, ale kiedy nie pracuje w przychodni ani nie zajmuje się sprawą, to po głowie chodzi mu głównie Sherlock. Zwijanie się obok niego w kłębek w łóżku i czytanie mu przez ramię. Spychanie jego nóg z kanapy, tak żeby John mógł pooglądać telewizję (przy czym stopy Sherlocka nieuchronnie wracają na kolana Johna, jak tylko John wygodnie usiądzie). Zastanawianie się, czemu wczoraj w nocy Sherlock oglądał na YouTubie rozkładające się palce, i czemu w kuchni na blacie stoi zlewka do połowy pełna obciętych paznokci.

Nie żeby całe jego życie kręciło się wokół Sherlocka Holmesa, ale w jego istotnych partiach, tych rozrywkowych, tych, które sprawiają, że John niemal myśli, że miał szczęście, że go postrzelili i musiał wrócić do Londynu – w tych częściach jego życia Sherlock jest zawsze obecny. I John na nic by tego nie zamienił.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Przypis Autorki: [tak wygląda torba Sherlocka](http://www.purseblog.com/man-bags/lanvin-makes-the-perfect-manbag/). Z niczym mniej eleganckim by się w podróży nie pokazał.


End file.
